El Hijo De Celestia
by n1god
Summary: Se dice que la princesa tienia romances... muy poco vistos, pero solo uno de ellos fue el mas amo... Ahora... 100 años despues, su hijo nace, ella junto a su hermana lo cuidaran, pero su padre que en paz descanse, dejo un trabajo pendiente, Su hijo sera quien termine aquel trabajo que su padre no pudo terminar en el pasado... Fic Dedicado a las madres 2.
1. Mi Eclipse

NO TENGO LUZ EN MI CUARTOOOOO

-NOE COMPRA FOCOS-

-PERO SOI POBRE-

-ENTONSES TRABAJA-

-PERO TAMBIEN SOI FLOJO-

-PUTA EL TIPO PAJEROOO-

BUENO BASTA DE MI VIDA LE DARE VIDA A DOS PERSONAJES MAS PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ADICTOS A LOS FANFIC.

(Aclaro desde a la de ya, MLP no me pertenece es propiedad de Hasbro y de Lauren Faust, no recibo ningún bien monetario, solo hago esto para entretener al lector.)

Y una vez aclarado eso evito que me demanden, asique empecemos con esta historia llamada:

 **El hijo de Celestia.**

=Ce dice que Celestia tuvo alguna vez, una pareja, el ce llamaba Stardust era un unicornio de pelaje cian, crin blanco, y unos ojos Amarillos, como Cutie mark tenia una galaxia, el era astrónomo, ce considero uno de los mejores, al grado de ganarse su propia estatua en la gran biblioteca de Canterlot, al lado de Star Swirl el Barbado.

Stardust era alguien apasionado por la astronomía y astrología, fue esto lo que le llamo la atención a Celestia ella miraba la gran pación que el daba al estudiar el cielo nocturno, Stardust solo llegaba al castillo a dejar trabajos de sus investigaciones y luego ce retiraba ,recibía un dinero, además de que era maestro en la academia de magia, Celestia en mas de una ocasión lo invitaba a cenas o grandes fiestas como la gala del galope, entre otras fiestas, pero el ce negaba pues el no salía de su casa, el prefería ver el gran cielo nocturno con un infinito de las estrellas, que a estar con la princesa.

Stardust acepto una sola invitación de Celestia, la cual ella no iba a desaprovechar para nada, ella savia que Stardust no saldría por la noche pero si por la mañana y tarde, asique ella lo invito a una comida, donde acudiría gente importante, entre ellos algunos burgueses (Gente de alta alcurnia), banqueros, y políticos.

Stardust permanecía callado, solo escuchaba las platicas de los burgueses, los cuales en una que otra ocasión le llegaron a sacar una pequeña risa, pero ahogada.

Terminada la comida todos comenzaron a retirarse, primero los burgueses, lego políticos y al ultimo los banqueros, quienes querían tener unas últimas palabras con Celestia, el ultimo fue Stardust, quien por cierto fue detenido antes de siquiera poner una pesuña fuera. Stardust escucho una voz de tras el, Stardust volteo y miro a Celestia quien lo invito a tomar asiento de nuevo, el no dio un no como respuesta asique volvió a sentarse, Celestia le pregunto porque avía rechazado las antiguas invitaciones de ella, a loquee Stardust respondió, usted sabe que yo trabajo en la noche observando el cielo nocturno para las mis investigaciones, además nunca fui buen partidario de las fiestas que ce asen. Esto dijo el unicornio, Celestia entendía que después de todo, el tenia razón era su trabajo, ella ce limito a decirle solo una cosa.=

Celestia: Tan solo quería verte, Stardust...

=Stardust pensaba estas palabras en su mente, entendía por completo que era loque Celestia quería.=

Stardust: Discúlpeme si no le correspondo princesa pero, no soy un buen partido al cual le de su voto.

Celestia: Tienes un gran corazón Stardust y es loquee me gusta de ti...=Dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas=Crees que te invite solo para una simple comida?

Stardust:Solo acepte venir, porque siempre me invitabas y nunca tenía el tiempo de presentarme.

Celestia: Por favor Stardust...

Stardust:P-princesa...

Celestia:Solo dime Celestia...

=Ambos con el corazón palpitando a mil por segundo, ambos ce dejaron llevar, dándose un dulce beso el cual Stardust correspondió mas tarde que nunca, quizás por la sorpresa, pero decidió no darle siquiera la menor importancia...=

=Lamentablemente, no todo es para siempre, y todos lo sabemos... avían pasado alrededor de 13 meses de la relación de Stardust y Celestia, pero desafortunadamente, en un viaje que Stardust avía echo para ir a una junta de astrónomos, cercas de Manhattan, Stardust fue encontrado muerto en el hotel en el cual el ce hospedaba, los guardias que avían ido a investigar encontraron el cadáver en su cama, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón, era una escena muy sangrienta, pareciese que Stardust trataba de defenderse, avía un gran desorden en ese cuarto...

Con un gran pesar los guardias llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de Stardust hasta Canterlot, donde Celestia con gran tristeza esperaba que loquee le paso solo allá sido un horrible sueño, pero la vida es difícil y cuando pasan estas cosas son muy dolorosas.=

Guardia:Princesa...este... debo informarle que encontramos a Stardust.=Dijo nervioso=

Celestia:Gracias, donde esta?=Dijo aliviada=

Guardia:Bueno... vera... la cuestión es que el no...=Bajo su cabeza=

=Celestia, comenzó a derramar lagrimas, los guardias solos decidieron retirarse=

Guardia: Perdón...

=devastada, Celestia fue a ver el cuerpo el cual ya estaba en un pequeño ataúd.=

Celestia:Porque te paso esto?...=Dijo con una voz casi in audible.=

=El dia del funeral asistieron familiares de Stardust su familia era de sangre pura, pues todos en ella eran unicornios sin excepción, amigos que variaban, de diversos lugares de Equestria, avía pegasos que venían de Filidelpya, terrestres y unicornios que venían desde pequeños pueblos y por ultimo Celestia.

El funeral ce podría decir que fue como todos, dieron sus últimas palabras asía el pobre difunto, lo que algunos lamentaban, lo que otros esperaban hacer o hicieron con el cuándo niño, Etc.

Todos comenzaron a salir, del panteón o del Cementerio como le gusten o como le digan, Unos guardias esperaban a la princesa, afuera con el carruaje, Celestia subió a el, los guardias no tardaron y comenzaron a tirar de él, Celestia ce llevo una pesuña a su vientre... ella miro a la infinidad del cielo pensando:

Te extrañare cariño...=

=PERO les gustara saber en que línea del tiempo comenzó esto verdad?... esto fue 99 años antes de que Twiligth naciera, pero el embarazo de los alicornios es muy diferente, estos tardan demasiado tan así que son 100 AÑOS dentro de querida mami... Celestia había usado un hechizo para hacer que su embarazo se atrasara… ella almenos quería que su hijo o hija conosiera a su hermana… su futura tia.

Twiligth ya era una princesa por lo cual, un día en que ella fue de visita al palacio, ce topo con la hermana de Celestia=

Twiligth:Princesa Luna, donde está Celestia?.

Luna:Ella... Va a tener un hijo, de hecho esta en el hospital en este momento.

Twiligth:Pero cómo?=Dijo sorprendida=No deberías estar con ella?

Luna:Lo estaré pero tengo que acabar algunos asuntos, antes de ir con ella, si me disculpas.=Dijo siguiendo con su camino=

=Twiligth, no quiso esperar otro segundo mas y fue galopando directo al hospital, ya dentro, mando una carta a sus amigas explicando lo ocurrido..=

Horas después en la sala de espera del hospital.

Twiligth:Chicas qué bueno que llegan,

Apple jack:Venimos en cuanto nos llegaron las cartas, pero quien es el padre?

Pinki:Es cierto, Pero pensé que la princesa Celestia estaba tan ocupada que no tenia tiempo de nada pero parece ser que me volví a equivocar.

Rarity:Quien creen que sea?, solo piénsenlo debe ser algún pony demasiado importante.

Reinbow:Nolo creo, tubo que haber sido alguien de la guardia.

Twiligth:Seria demasiado, digo mi hermano era guardia.

Pinki:YO SE QUIEN.

=Todos incluso las enfermeras que pasaban ce detuvieron y miraron a la pony rosada=

Pinki:UN PASTELERO=Dijo victoriosa=

Twiligth:Bueno puede ser... =Todas miraron a Twiligth=Digo a la princesa siempre le agradaron los dulces.

=Al poco tiempo de estar en la sala, Luna llego a la sala junto a las manes.=

Luna:Aun no hay noticia?

Twiligth:No... Ya se tardaron... Princesa Luna tu no sabrás como se llama, el padre?

Luna:Twiligth, te voy a pedir que cuando veas a mi hermana... no te lo pediré te prohíbo decirle, algo relacionado a ese tema... entendiste?=Dijo en tono firme=

Twiligth:S-si princesa=Dijo asustada=

=Después de un tiempo más un poni terrestre macho con una bata, un estetoscopio, de pelaje café y crin rojizo ce acerco al pequeño grupo=

Luna:Como está mi hermana?

Doctor:Bien, pueden pasar a ver a la princesa, si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hacer con su permiso.

=llegando a la habitación de Celestia, la encontraron recostada respirando pesadamente, aun estaba demasiado cansada.=

Luna:Hermana, todo salio bien verdad?

Celestia:Si...=Dijo con poca fuerza=

Luna:Luego podrás ver a tu hijo, está en el cunero, mañana por la maña... iremos.

Twiligth:Es muy buena noticia.

Reinbow: vamos a verlo.

=Las manes salieron del lugar para ir a ver al pequeño, dejando a las dos hermanas solas=

Celestia:Luna... creía que no podía seguir...

Luna:Tranquila hermana... lo bueno es que todo ha salido bien... el estaría muy feliz ahora.

Celestia:Tu crees?.

Luna:Claro... pero por ahora descansa mañana lo veremos juntas te parece bien?

Celestia:Si... y gracias..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

=Lo prometido fue deuda para Luna, eran aproximadamente las 10:42 A.M. Luna estaba al lado de Celestia viendo aquel pequeño Unicornio, de pelaje Blanco, ojos Amarillos profundos y un crin y cola blancos, pero lo curioso es que el crin y cola de este potrillo ondeaba al igual que el de su madre.=

Luna:y como te gustaría llamarlo

Celestia:Avia pensado desde hace tiempo su nombre... y verlo aquí ahora, lo llamare...Eclipse...

Luna:Me agrada.=Dijo mirando al pequeño unicornio=

Celestia: Ten cárgalo.

Luna:P-pero...

Celestia: Vamos hermana no seas tímida.

=Luna con un poco de torpeza tomo al potro, quien parecia estar dormido=

Luna:Quien diría saco tu pelaje...

Celestia:si... esto, es nuevo para mi.

Luna:Note preocupes, además no estás sola. me tienes a mí.

Celestia: Siempre he contado contigo, Luna.

Luna:Ceran bueno...

Fin del Capitulo.


	2. Curiosidad de un niño

Capitulo 1.

=Los cuidados de Eclipse eran como los de todos los pequeños, pero dado a que Celestia tenía poco tiempo, por el hecho de ser princesa, ella llamaba a niñeras para que cuidaran al pequeño Eclipse, la niñera era una Pegaso, de pelaje amarillo de crin azul profundo, ojos verdosos y una cutimark de dos rosas, ella respondía al nombre de Yellowrose, Ella de entre todas las niñeras fue elegida para cuidarlo, había ocasiones en que la niñera le daba consejos a Celestia para que pudiera cuidad al pequeño, Eclipse era como todo niño recién nacido, curioso por todo, tratar de hacer las cosas solo, Etc, el pequeño estaba en su cuna en el cuarto de Celestia, viendo la puerta esperando a que alguien entre, cosa que no tardo en suceder, la puerta ce abrió y ce pudieron ver a las dos princesas entrar por aquella puerta.

Celestia:Yellow gracias por cuidarlo.

Yellow:No es problema princesa.=Ce inclino un poco ante las dos regentes=

Luna:Puedes retirarte Yellow... y de nuevo gracias.

Yellow:Estabien, nos vemos.=Dijo mientras ce dirigía a la puerta=

Celestia:Yellow,=Ella paro y miro a Celestia=Puedes tomarte estos dos días de descanso.=Yellow ce asusto=No te preocupes, es solo que voy a salir de Canterlot, y quisiera que Eclipse viniera conmigo.

=Yellow aliviada volvió a inclinarse ante ellas y salió de la habitación=

Luna: Adonde piensas ir hermana?.

Celestia:quisiera ir con Cándense al imperio, no quieres acompañarme.?

Luna:Si porque no.

=Celestia sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana, ambas ce acercaron a la cuna del pequeño potro el cual, miraba a las dos Alicornios, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su cuna=

Luna:Me muero al verlo...=Dijo mientras lo tomaba lo cargaba con su magia.=

=El pequeño miro a Luna sonriendo pero, al ver a Celestia estiraba sus cascos para que ella lo tomara.=

Luna:Creo que a un prefiere estar más contigo.=Dijo pasando con cuidado al pequeño potro=

=Celestia tomo al potro, aquel pequeño después de un tiempo dio un gran bostezo, el cual ambas hermanas sabían que era hora de dormir, al menos para el pequeño.=

Celestia: Ojala hubiera terminado rápido para haber estado un poco mas contigo...=Dijo un poco triste=

Luna: Descuida, mañana estaremos todo el día con el. Tratare de ajustarme al horario de mañana para ir contigo, que pasen buenas noches.

Celestia:igual hermana.

=Luna salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos, Celestia bajo a Eclipse para ponerlo en la cuna, pero el potrillo ce negaba a soltar las pesuñas de Celestia.=

Celestia:Que pasa Eclipse?=Al decir esto el pequeño negó con la cabeza, pero sin soltar a Celestia=Ven con migo.=Al decir esto Celestia llevo a Eclipse hasta su cama, recostándolo al lado suyo, Eclipse ce acerco asta el regazo de Celestia para estar mas cómodo, el solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el silencio de la habitación=Así que no querías estar solo...

=Celestia dejo caer su cabeza cercas del cuerpo de Eclipse, Celestia cubrió con su ala a Eclipse quien aun seguía dormido=

Celestia: Descansa mi príncipe...

=La luz de la luna iluminaba muy poco el cuarto de Celestia, quien después de un momento cerró los ojos para poder descansar.=

Al dia siguiente.

=Celestia estaba despierta, mirando aquel potrillo que aun descansaba, los rayos de luz golpeaban tenuemente al potro, quien no tardo en abrir los ojos, el al principio buscaba algo pero lo encontró al mirar asía arriba y ver a Celestia,

Quien lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa=

Celestia:Hola...=Dijo acariciando la cara del potro=Hoy vamos a visitar a Candence.

=El potro dejo salir una risa al escuchar ese nombre, Celestia interpreto eso como un si.=

=Celestia, Luna y Eclipse iban en camino al imperio de Cristal, el cual no tardo en recibir la noticia=

Imperio de Cristal (Palacio)

Candence:Shining viene Celestia y Luna.=Dijo mientras leía una carta=

Shining: Pero aque?=Dijo extrañado, pues casi nunca venían ellas al imperio=

Candence: Supongo que de visita... por cierto donde está Skyla?

=Skyla era la hija de Candence y Shining Armor, era una Alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin idéntico al de su madre y par de ojos azules, ella tenía 4 años, aun una pequeña.=

Shining:Supongo que aun sigue dormida, ire a...

Candence:NO me toca, tú la despertaste ayer.

Shining: Pero...

=Antes de que pusiera una protesta Candence avía ido a la habitación de Skyla la cual estaba un poco desordenada, solo había juguetes tirados y una que otras hojas con dibujos tirados, Candence ce acerco a la cama de Skyla y le dijo=

Candence:Hija...=Dijo mientras la movía un poco=Skyla...

=La pequeña abrió los ojos y miro quien la despertó=

Skyla:Mamá...=Miro un poco su entorno =Es muy temprano.=Dijo echándose las cobijas enzima=

Candence: Supongo que no quieres ver a tu tia Celestia verdad?.

=Como si hubieran sido mágicas estas palabras, Skyla ce levanto su cuarto estaba recogido y su cama tendida. a esto agrégale un ¿Guau?.=

Skyla:ESTA AQUI?=Dijo emocionada=

Candence:llagara dentro de poco, pero ve primero a almorzar.

Skyla:Si mami.

=Dicho esto ambas salieron del cuarto para ir a comer. El carruaje de las princesas había llegado enfrente del castillo de Cristal(O palacio como le quieran llamar), los ponis de cristal hicieron una pequeña reverencia, junto con algunos ponys normales, como pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, Celestia y Luna fueron hasta el castillo, seguidas por el pequeño potro.=

Dentro del Castillo.

=algunos guardias de Cristal recibieron a las princesas.=

Guardia:Un placer princesas. Vienen a ver a Candence y a Shining Armor?

Luna:Asi es, donde ce encuentran?.

Guardia:Siganme, los guiare hasta ellos.

=Las princesas siguieron al guardia, lamentablemente el potro no, este siguió un guardia el cual asia su rutina diaria, Eclipse siguió a este guardia en silencio, el guardia entro por una puerta y ahí mismo había dos ponis de criztal, quienes eran los cocineros=

Guardia:Las princesas están aquí.

Cosinero:Que podremos prepararle a ellas?.

Cosinera:Ya ce, una sopa de verduras.

Cosinero:y de postre un paí de Moras.

Guardia:Les ayudo?.

Cosinera:Claro ven.

=El potrillo miraba a los tres ponys que comenzaban a preparar la comida para las princesas, este pequeño diviso en la parte de arriba de la alacena, una caja con galletas, y precisamente lasque el comía con su niñera Yellow, el pequeño con cuidado paso por debajo de las mesas, evitando ser visto por esos ponys, Eclipse estaba exactamente debajo de aquella alacena, el miro su entorno y no encontró forma de subir, con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, su cuerno brillo con un aura de color dorado, envolviendo así la caja de galletas, estas comenzaron a levitar hasta donde ce encontraba Eclipse quien abrió la caja y comenzó a comer las galletas.

Con las princesas

=Celestia y Luna ce encontraron con Candence, Shining Armor y la pequeña Skyla, quien estaba emocionada.=

Skyla:HOLA TIAS.=Dijo mientras corría asta ellas=

Luna:Hola Skyla, como as estado?

Skyla:Bien.

Celestia:Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Candence: Por cierto, donde esta Eclipse? Dijiste que vendría contigo.

Celestia:Si está a...

=Celestia ce puso más pálida de lo que estaba, al darse cuenta de que Eclipse no estaba al lado suyo como esperaba, cosa que llevo al susto=

Luna:Pero estaba aqui.

Celestia:D-donde esta?=Dijo algo asustada=

Shining: Tranquila princesa, debe de estar en el castillo, pediré a los guardias que lo busquen.

Candencen:Seguro que alguno de los guardias lo encontrara y lo traerán.

Shining:Tu.=Dijo a un guardia=Diles a los demás que busquen al príncipe Eclipse.

Guardia:Enseguida.

=El guardia salió corriendo=

Skyla: Ayudare a buscarlo.

=Cada uno salió por lados distintos con la esperanza de encontrarlo rápido.=

Con Eclipse.

=El tenia la caja al lado suyo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina ce abre, entrando un guardia=

Guardia1 :No an visto al príncipe Eclipse?

Cosinera:El hijo de Celestia?

Guardia 2: Losentimos pero no.

Guardia 1: Tu, ven ayúdame a avisarle a los demás guardias.

Guardia 2: Bien.

Guardia:Un momento...=Miro arriba en la alacena=Donde están mis galletas?.

=Todos voltearon a ver y no estaba la caja que todos ellos habían visto.=

Cosinera:Pero, si cuando nosotros entramos estaban ahí.

Guardia:Saven que no me gusta que toquen mis...

=Todos escucharon una risilla de un niño, justo debajo de la mesa, todos ellos ce agacharon, y miraron a un pequeño unicornio de crin ondeante, quien comía galletas felizmente.=

Cosinero:Creo que eso resuelve el caso de las galletas desaparecidas.

Cosinera:Ven pequeño.

=Eclipse miro a aquella poni de Criztal y lo primero que Eclipse izo fue abrasar las galletas esperando que ella no ce las quitara, para fortuna de el pequeño no fue así, ella solo tomo al pequeño en brazos.=

Guardia:Dame eso.=Dijo mientras le quitaba las galletas.=

=Esto provoco que el pequeño comenzara a llorar.=

Cosinera:Noseas envidioso.=Dijo quitándole al guardia la caja y dándosela de nuevo al pequeño, quien dejo de llorar al recibirlas.=

Guardia:No tienes idea de cuánto me cuestan esas galletas.

Cosinero:No pasan de costarte diez monedas.

Guardia:Doce subieron de precio ase tres días.

Cosinera:Solo es un niño.

=Eclipse miro al guardia y solo tomo una galleta mas mientras entregaba la caja=

Cosinero:Quien diría no?.

Guardia:Sera mejor llevarlo con Celestia.

Cosinera:Lo puedes llevar?, tenemos que preparar la comida.

Guardia 2; Permitanme.=Dijo mientras ponía a Eclipse en su lomo para llevarlo.=

=Ambas guardias salieron, al llegar a la sala del trono encontraron a Celestia, quien ce alegro de ver a Eclipse.=

Celestia: De donde sacaste la galleta?.

=Eclipse con su casco señalo al guardia correspondiente de la caja=

Celestia:Gracias, el ama estas galletas.

Guardia:No lo culpo.

=Celestia tomo a Eclipse quien ce puso contento de inmediato, Celestia salió de la sala del trono, dejando a los dos guardias:=

Guardia 2 :Al menos todavía tiene galletas la caja no?.

Guardia:Si...=Dijo metiendo su casco en la caja=Pero...NO ME DEJO NADA.

Guardia 2:Bueno aun tienes la caja.

Guardia:Y de que me va a servir una caja bacía?.

Guardia 2: Usa tu imaginación.(Si has visto Bob esponja entenderás el chiste)

=Las princesas ce quedarían una pequeña temporada en el imperio de Criztal por lo cual, ambas princesas decidieron compartir una habitación, Skyla pidió que Eclipse durmiera en su cuarto, Celestia no tuvo problema alguno... al menos no por ahora.=

Skyla:Bien Eclipse.=Dijo mientras la pequeña alicornio subía a Eclipse a su cama= tu mamá me dijo que era hora de que durmieras.

=Eclipse por un lado tomo la almohada de la cama y la aventó a Skyla, mientras una risa infantil salia de Eclipse=

Skyla:Muy graciosito.

=Eclipse quien seguía riendo y mientras Skyla recogía la almohada del piso Eclipse ce bajo de la cama, y encontró bloques de juguete, el tomo dos de ellos y le aventó uno a Skyla, recibiendo el golpe en la nuca=

Skyla:OYEEE.=Dijo enojada=

=Eclipse aplaudió con sus cascos, Skyla con enojo ce acerco a Eclipse al punto de casi propinarle un golpe de no ser porque la puerta ce abrió.=

Candence:Hija, todavía n...=Miro a Skyla con el casco levantado casi a punto de golpear a Eclipse.=Que le estas asiendo?

Skyla:Nada mami... solo...=Dijo recogiendo todos los bloques.=Guardo los juguetes.

Candence:No te tardes, tu también debes de descansar.

Skyla:si mamá.

=En cuanto Candence cerró la puerta Skyla, recibió otro golpe de Eclipse quien reía a mas no poder.=

Skyla:ASIQUE QUIERES JUGAR.=Dijo mirando a Eclipse quien reía=

=Skyla tomo las cobijas de su cama y de un movimiento rápido, casi caricatura envolvió a Eclipse en las cobijas, dejando solo la cabeza para que el respirara, Eclipse estaba molesto, trataba en balde de zafarse de aquella trampa de cobijas, sin tener éxito.=

Skyla:Quieres seguir jugando?.=Dijo con cierta felicidad.=

=Casi como si esto fuera un reto, Eclipse rompió en llanto rápidamente Skyla libero a Eclipse de las cobijas, mientras Eclipse ce calmaba de llorar.=

Skyla:Que tengo que hacer para que te duermas...

=Eclipse permanecía sentado en el suelo mirando de un lado para otro, el avanzo hasta la puerta y trato de empujarla, pero no podía Skyla entendió un poco de loque ce trataba.=

Skyla:Deja te llevo con mi tía.

=Skyla, abrió la puerta y cargo al pequeño potro, y lo llevo hasta la habitación que compartirían Celestia y Luna, quienes afortunadamente aun seguían despiertas.=

Celestia:Skyla que sucede?

Luna:Que pasa sobrina?.

Skyla:Bueno... el quería venir con ustedes.

=Eclipse fue hasta donde estaba Celestia, quien lo cargo y lo acomodo a un lado suyo de la cama=

Luna:Te causo problemas?.

Skyla:=Ce llevo una pesuña a su nuca, sobándose un poco=No solo que el quería salir de mi habitación.

Celestia:Bueno, gracias por traerlo.

Skyla:Que descansen.=Dijo cerrando la puerta=

Lun:Igual.

=Ambas miraban a Eclipse quien ce acurrucaba en las alas de Celestia=

Luna:Ce parece mucho a el...

Celestia:Y que lo digas... Eclipse es lo único que me recuerda A el... sus ojos... crin... como lo extraño...

Luna: Tranquila hermana, por cierto que fue de Discord? hace mucho que no lo veo.

Celestia:Me conto Twiligth que Fluttershy le está dando hospedaje en su casa..

Luna: Curioso no?.

Celestia=risa=Demasiado.

Luna:Que crees que estén haciendo en este momento?.

Celestia: Conociendo a Discord... una pesadilla para Fluttershy.

Fin del cap.


	3. Frustracion

Capitulo 2.

=Los días pasaron en el imperio de Criztal, Eclipse empezó a ser una piedra en el zapato para Skyla, Eclipse siempre jugaba con Skyla, pero siempre que Skyla salía del cuarto o lugar de juego, ese lugar quedaba hecho un desastre.=

Skyla:ECLIPSE=Dijo un poco harta pues era la quinta vez que arreglaba la habitación=

=Eclipse Aplaudió ante Skyla, pero esto la izo enojar a un mas, pareciera que a él le gustaba hacerla enfadar.=

Candence:Hija vamos a com...=Miro el cuarto=Porque no recoges tu cuarto?.

Skyla:MAMÁ=Dijo algo enfadada=ECLIPSE DIARIO LO DESORDENA.

=Candence cargo a Eclipse=

Candence:Como crees que el aria todo esto?=Dijo mirando el cuarto.=Luego recoges tu cuarto vamos a comer.=Dijo saliendo del cuarto=

=Cuando Candence salió del cuarto Skyla pateo un cubo.=

En el Comedor.

=solo estaban las princesas y Eclipse, pues Shining tenía que entrenar a las tropas desde la madrugada.=

Celestia:No te hadado problemas Skyla?.

Skyla:No tía como cree.=Dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su mente ella quería tomar a Eclipse y apretarlo hasta que cele salieran los ojos=Me entretengo jugando con el=Dijo feliz=

Luna: Menos mal.

=La comida transcurrió normal.=

Celestia:En que instituto vas a meter a tu hija Candence?.

Candence:Bueno pensaba mucho en la academia, donde estuve yo en Canterlot.

Celestia:Me parece buena elección, pero no le quedara lejos?.

Candencen:Bueno ese era otro detalle te quería pedir de favor que dejaras que mi hija, estuviera en el palacio de Canterlot, al menos hasta que finalice sus estudios.

Luna:Pormi no hay problema alguno.

Celestia:Lo mismo pienso, que dices Skyla quieres estudiar en la academia donde tu madre estudio?

=Skyla miro a Candence, y con una sonrisa inposible de ocultar=

Skyla:Si tia.

=Aun faltaban dos años para que Skyla entrara a la escuela, pero eso no evitaba que no pudiera aprender de una vez. Acabada la comida Celestia, Luna y Eclipse regresarían a Canterlot, tanto Candence como Skyla acompañaron hasta afuera del palacio de criztal a sus tías y sobrino, al poco rato el carruaje llego para llevarse al grupo.=

Celestia:Fue un gusto volverte a ver Candence y también a ti Skyla.

Candence: visítenos cuando quieran.

Luna:Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Celestia:Despidete Eclipse.

=El pequeño potro solo movió su casco de un lado a otro, de una forma curiosa.=

Candence:adios Eclipse=Dijo devolviéndole el saludo.=

=ya en la carrosa los guardias pegasos que tiraban de ella arrancaron, por así decirlo.=

Candence: Recoge tu cuarto.

Skyla:MAMÀ.=Ce quejo=

= Los días pasaban, y Yellow cuidaba de Eclipse todos los días, Celestia siempre dejaba a Eclipse en su cuna dormido, cuando Eclipse se despertaba, ya estaba al lado de Yellow cuidándolo.=

Yellow: Hola Eclipse…=Dijo mientras lo cargaba= Que bueno que despiertas…

=A pesar de todo Eclipse era un potrillo algo calmado, pero curioso de la vida como cualquier niño, al poco tiempo Yellow lo posu en el suelo donde Eclipse comenzó a pasear por la habitación, al poco tiempo miro uno de sus juguetes, el cual era un pequeño peluche de una Alicornio blanca de melena pelirroja, fue un regalo de Luna, se lo entrego una noche que Eclipse jugaba con su madre.=

Yellow: Eclipse… Perdon…

La cruda realidad es que Yellow estaba ahí porque amaba mucho a Eclipse, no solo eso… Ella misma se alimenta de el. Saben porque?... Es una simuladora, ella a pesar de ser una de simuladora, quiere a Eclipse, quisas el pequeño no se de cuenta, pero cuando le daba mucho sueño era porque sus energías se acababan porque Yellow se alimentaba de el… No era por que Yellow quisiera si no que… desde lo ocurrido con la reina Cryzalis muchos simuladores ahora están por su cuenta.

Yellow:=Cargo a Eclipse= Perdon…

Los ojos de Yellow a veces se tornaban verdes, pues era por que ella se alimentaba de el, era por esto que muchos guardias se preguntaba porque Eclipse no lloraba o se comportaba mal cuando estaba con ella, pues era porque siempre Eclipse estaba agotado.

Yellow:=Suspiro= No quisiera tener que hacer esto cada dia… Es solo que… E-El hambre… no me deja…=Dijo mirnado a Eclipse dormir=

La pegaso solo dejo a Eclipse en su cuna, mientras ella salía de la habitación, al salir miro a Celestia quien estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación, Yellow se puso algo nerviosa, cosa que extraño a Celestia.

Celestia: Ocurre algo Yellow?...

Yellow: No princesa nada…=Trato de calmarse= Deje a Eclipse en su cuna para que dormiera.

Celestia: Sigo sin entender como haces que se duerma pronto…=Sonrio un poco= Por mas que hago el intento no hago que Eclipse duerma.

Yellow: Bueno algún dia podrá hacerlo sin tanto esfuerzo… Yo trabajaba como niñera hace mucho.

Celestia: De acuerdo… Cuidate Yellow.=Entro a la habitación=

Yellow se alivio mucho cuando Celestia entro a la habitación sentía que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo la transformación con los enrvios que corrian por su cuerpo.

Dentro dela habitación Celestia fue hasta la cuna y miro a Eclipse dormido mientras abrazaba aquel peluche de la alicornio contra el, Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y cobijo a Eclipse, quien solo dio un pequeño gemido ahogado.

Celestia: Duerme bien querido…=Escucho un toquido en la puerta= Adelante.

Entro un guardia de armadura plateada, con un pergamino.

Guardia: Princesa esperan su presencia en el reino Grifo.

Celestia: Otra vez?=Tomo el pergamino con su magia= Preparen el carruaje para partir de inmediato.

Guardia: Si princesa…=Se retiro=

Al estar sola, Celestia miro al pequeño potrillo quien hacia movimientos involuntarios mientras dormía, la alicornio solo sonrio mientras acariciaba la cara del pequeño potrillo.

Celestia: Perdon por no estar contigo cariño… El tiempo no me alcanza…=Suspiro= Tratare de hacerme el tiempo amor…

Luna: Hermana.=Entro a la habitación= Te esperan abajo.

Celestia: Si… ya voy.

Luna: Quieres que lo cuide mientras no estas?.

Celestia: Por favor hermana.

Luna: Bien…

Luna fue hasta la cuna y miro a Eclipse quien daba movimientos in voluntarios.

Luna: Que estará soñando?.

Celestia: Tu dimelo…

Luna: Recuerda que no podemos ver nuestros sueños y los de nuestros hijos…

Celestia:=Suspiro= Bueno me voy… Vendre en una semana.

Luna: Cuidate hermana

Celestia salió por la puerta dejando a Luna en la habitación, al poco tiempo miro como Eclipse abrazaba con fuerza al peluche del alicornio que tenia, cosa que le agrado a Luna, al poco tiempo miro que Eclipse comenzó a abrir los ojos, comenzó a moverse como buscando algo pero solo te topo con Luna quien le sonreía cálidamente.

Luna: Hola sobrino…

El pequeño no sabia hablar, el solo sonrio ante la alicornio quien hizo brillar su cuerno un momento, mientras un aura azul marino cubria a Eclipse, al poco tiempo Eclipse comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras Luna salía de la habitación.

Luna: Ya no debes estar despierto a estas horas… Buenas noches.=Cerro las puerta.=

Los años pasaban y Eclipse tenia ahora 3 años, podía hablar… No mucho apenas palabras básicas y sencillas, pero sabia como usarlas. Lamentablemente Yeilow ya no la había visto, Celestia solo le dijo que salió de vacaciones pero Eclipse quería mucho a Yellow ella lo cuidaba y ahora que no está con él esta un poco triste.

Celestia: Vamos cariño come…

El potrillo solo alejaba con sus pesuñas el plato de comida que tenia frente a el, muchas de las veces lo hacia porque quería ver a Yellow, pero esta vez lo hacia porque a el nunca le gustaron las espinacas…

Luna: Se parece a ti hermana=Dijo riendo=

Celestia:=Suspiro= No entiendo porque no le gustan.

Luna: Pregúntatelo a ti misma, siempre le hacías berrinche a madre sobre lo mismo.

Celestia: No es cierto.=Dijo indignada=

Luna: Quieres que le hablemos? Sabes que ella vendría solo para decir la verdad.

Celestia:=Suspiro= Ayudame mejor a hacer que se coma las espinacas.

Tras media hora de llantos y salpicadera de comida, pudieron lograr que Eclipse se comiera las espinacas, el potrillo solo se bajo de la silla para caminar pero…

Luna: Adonde dijo el conde.=Dijo haciendo brillar su cerno=

Celestia: Aun no te acabas tu jugo…

Luna levito a Eclipse hasta la silla sentándolo para que se terminara un baso de jugo de naranja que estaba ahí en la mesa.

Eclipse: NO.=Dijo cruzándose de cascos=

Luna: No te preguntamos si querías o no Eclipse.

Ya después de que trataron en balde de darle el jugo, por mas que intentaron no lograron hacer que el le diera un sorbo, por lo cual solo dejaron al pequeño en paz, al poco tiempo un pergamino apareció frente a Celestia con un liston Rosa.

Luna: No es común de ella…

Celestia: Lo se…

Celestia extendió el pergamino, y comenzó a leer detenidamente.

Luna: Que dice hermana?.

Celestia: Lo que querías…=Se lo entrego=

Luna:=Miro el pergamino= JA TENIA RAZON TU ERAS LA CAPRICHUDA.

Celestia: Como dicen…=Miro a Eclipse= De tal palo tal astilla. Ven cariño. El pediatra nos espera en el cuarto.

Luna: llamaste a Roselin?

Celestia: Si.

Sin mas Celestia levito a Eclipse hasta su lomo.

Celestia: Que descanses hermana.

Luna: Gracias…

Era normal para ellas, Luna dormía durante el dia y Celestia durante la noche, y las unas y pocas veces que se miraban en por la noche y en la mañana, al llegar a la habitacion de Celestia una yegua terrestre de pelaje rosa claro y crin verde la esperaba, esta poni llevaba una bata blanca junto a un estetoscopio en su cuello, su bata no dejaba ver su cutiemark pero había un apequeña maleta.

Celestia: Hola Roselin.

Roselin: Buen dia princesa.=Se inclino= Gracias por dejarme ser la pediatra del pequeño príncipe.

Celestia:=Sonrio= Ven entremos.

Al entrare a la habitacion de Celestia, ella coloco a Eclipse en su cama y la pediatra se acerco a el, Eclipse parecía confundido por lo que la pediatra hacia, pues ella coloco de espaldas a Eclipse en la cama, mientras ponía su estetoscopio en el pecho de Eclipse, escuchando los latidos del corazón, cuando termino, la pediatra con sus pesuñas comenzo a tocar tiertas partes del cuerpo de Eclipse, en los costados sacándole una pequeña risa al potrillo, en el cuello haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando paso a la espalda el potrillo solo le dieron escalosfrios mientras temblaba. Despues de esto sento a Eclipse en la cama.

Roselin: Eclipse.=Tomo un pequeño palito de paleta de su maletín= Di ah.

Dicho esto Eclipse abrió la boca, mientras que ella miraba los dientes del pequeño y luego la lengua, para después pasar a la garganta.

Roselin: Bien Eclipse.=Quito el palito de la boca= Todo parece bien princesa… Parece que algunas muelas estaba saliendo… Esto quizás le cause problemas a la hora de comer, pero no se preocupe en unos dos días, estas saldrán por completo… Esto por lo regular lastima un poco la los potrillos por eso no comen, pero opino que mañana o pasado volverá a comer bien.

Celestia: Eso explica porque no quiso comer hoy.

Roselin: Bueno princesa, con su permiso… Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Celestia: No gracias a Ti Roselin.

Una vez que la yegua salió del lugar, Eclipse bajo de la cama para dirijirse a una gran caja donde en ella había juguetes, pero Eclipse paro por un momento y trato de encender su cuerno, pero solo logro que unas chispas salieran de el, pero eso basto para que la caja se abriera, ante esto el potrillo aplaudió.

Celestia: Que quieres jugar?.

Eclipse fue y tomo un pequeño muñeco de un grifo, luego otro de un Minotauro, y al final el pelucho de la alicornio que le dio Luna.

Eclipse: TU.=Señalo al peluche de la Alicornio= Yo…=Señalo al grifo= Este malo…=Señalo al minotauro=

Celestia:=Sonrio= Esta bien querido…=Se recostó en el piso para jugar con el=

Justo estaban apunto de jugar pero, se escucho un toquido inquietando a Celestia.

Celestia: Adelante.

Un guardia pegaso entro junto a un minotauro el cual parecía llevaba un delantal, casi parecido a como ventian los políticos romanos de su era.

Celestia: Señor Strong.=Se puso de pie=

Minotauro: Buenas tardes Celestia… Perdon por interrumpir eh…=Miro al potrillo= tu juego pero, ocurrió un problema, parece ser que la política que pusiste entre el reino de los minouros y los ponis no pareció gustarle a algunos de mi reino… Esperaba que vinieras para crear otra política de servicio de mercadeo entre ambos reinos.

Celestia:=Suspiro= Esta bien… Ire contigo.=Fue hasta con el minotauro= Teniente Silver, pidele a Luna que cuide a Eclipse mientras no estoy.

Guardia: Si princesa.

Celestia salió de la habitacion junto al minotauro, al hacerlo Eclipse solo aventó el peluche del grifo que tenia en sus casco muy enojado, mientras se cruzaba de cascos.

Silver: Ven príncipe… Vamos con su tia.

Eclipse: NO QUIERO.=Dijo mientras corria a su cama.=

Silver: Tu madre tiene cosas que hacer…

Silver solo miro como Eclipse se escondió debajo de la cama, El pegaso metio su pesuña y saco a Eclipse quien solo estaba enojado, el pegaso puso a Eclipse en su lomo y lo saco de la habitación.

Eclipse: Mi jugete…

Silver se detuvo y miro que Eclipse señalaba un pequeño peluche de una alicornio de crines rojas, el pegaso se acerco a el y se lo entrego al pequeño, quien solo abrazo al peluche, Silver salio del lugar, pasando por los pasillos del castillo que parecían no tener fin alguno, al cabo de unos minutos miro una gran puerta, esta tenia el símbolo de la luna en ella, el guardia toco 3 veces y al poco tiempo resivio respuesta.

¿?: Adelante.

El pegaso entro, al hacerlo miro a Luna quien estaba en una mesa de trabajo, junto a un libro, Luna dirigio la mirada al pegaso y miro a Eclipse.

Silver: La princesa Celestia me pidio que trajera a Eclipse aquí con usted… Princesa Luna.

Luna: Salio de Canterlot de nuevo?

Silver: Si princesa…

El pegaso bajo al potrillo quien solo se dirigio hacia Luna, algo timido.

Silver: Con su permiso princesa.=Se inclino un poco y salio de la habitación.=

El pegaso al salir, Luna tomo con su magia a Eclipse para levitarlo frente a Luna.

Luna: Que tienes Eclipse?=Dijo preocupada=

Eclipse: Mami no esta…=Dijo triste mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peluche=

Luna: Regresara pronto.=Miro su habitación= Te parece si jugamos un rato?

El potrillo solo asintió con su cabeza, al tiempo que Luna lo puso en el suelo.

Luna: Dime que quieres jugar?

El pequeño solo señalo a un telescopio que había sercas de la ventana de Luna, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Luna, ella se acerco a telescopio junto a Eclipse.

Luna: Despues de todo te gusta lo mismo que el…=Sonrio= Jugemos a ser astrónomos.

FIN DEL CAP.


	4. Escuela

Escuela.

=Los años pasaron frente a todos, Eclipse era un unicornio de 6 años, Skyla ce hospedaba en el castillo en una habitación que le dieron sus tías, Eclipse como todo unicornio comenzó a estudiar la magia, pues era algo obligatorio de ellos usar magia, Skyla entraba en la escuela en la mañana y llegaba por la tarde, cosa que alegraba a Eclipse, después de todo eran primos, Skyla con 10 años le ayudaba a su primito a estudiar la magia.

Con el tiempo Eclipse fue sabiendo mucho de esta magia, al grado de casi querer hacer lo mismo que su madre y tia, su inspiración llego el día en que Skyla obtuvo su cutie mark, el cual era un libro y una pluma, Eclipse esperaba tener una cuite mark.

=Eclipse estaba en su cuarto sentado en piso con un pequeño libro, mientras al lado suyo estaba Celestia=

Eclipse:Mamá todavía no llega Skyla?.

Celestia: llegara en una hora más, ya acabaste de estudiar?.

Eclipse:Sip... mamá el examen de admisión en la academia de magia para unicornios... es muy difícil?.

Celestia:Para alguien que estudio, es muy simple. =Dijo acomodándose al lado suyo.=En que nos quedamos la otra ves?.

Eclipse:=señalo con su casco en una página.=Aquí.

Celestia:Me lo podrías leer?.

=Eclipse comenzó a leer poco a poco, pues aun era un pequeño pero como a todos los niños le costaba un poco de trabajo en ciertas palabras que uno no puede aveses comprender. Celestia le enseño a leer como así a escribir. al igual que las matemáticas y lo demás, pero a su debido tiempo lo fue haciendo, Celestia aun veía a Eclipse como algo fantástico para ella, lástima que su sobrinito Blueblood no esté pensando lo mismo.=

Eclipse:Listo.

Celestia:bien pasemos al siguiente capítulo. Esta vez trata de relajarte cuando leas, así aumentaras tu velocidad desacuerdo?.

=Eclipse asintió y siguió leyendo aquel libro, algo que intrigaba mucho a Celestia era que Eclipse ce parecía demasiado a su padre, en todos los aspectos... inclusive igual de bueno en el estudio, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que hacer después... como explicarle lo de su padre, ella desde hace tiempo pensó esto pero, ella quiere esperar a que Eclipse crezca lo suficiente para explicarle algo tan complicado.=

Eclipse:Mamà... que pasa=El volteo a verla preocupado pues no reaccionaba=

Celestia:No pasa nada cariño.=Dijo acariciando su crin=Dejemos esto por un rato vamos a comer.

=Eclipse animado ante esto dejo su libro en una mesa, para así salir de la habitación junto a su madre, al poco rato llegaron al comedor donde ce encontraron con Luna, quien tenía el mismo apetito.=

Eclipse:Hola tía.=Dijo alegre=

Luna:Hola Eclipse, hermana que tal el día?.

Celestia: Entretenido.

Luna:aun no sale Skyla de la escuela?.

Celestia:no debe de tardar.

=Como si estas hubieran sido palabras mágicas, la puerta del comedor ce abrió dejando ver a Skyla.=

Luna:Y ablando de la reina de Roma.

Eclipse:Quien por la puerta ce asoma=Completo el.=

=Skyla tomo asiento rápidamente.=

Skyla:Perdon por llegar tarde, el examen de hoy estuvo un poco más difícil delo qué espere...

Celestia:Lo bueno es que estas aquí.

Eclipse:Prima hoy si jugaremos en el jardín?.=Dijo algo emocionado=

Skyla:Claro, solo déjame terminar la tarea que me dejaron.

=Todos comenzaron a comer, de hecho todos ahí tenían en cuenta la regla de San Orosco...Cuando como no conozco, lástima que esa reglita no la conociera alguien en especial=

?:HOLA HOLA.

=Dijo Discord el dracunecus apareciendo en medio del comedor junto con un poco de confeti para su llegada=

Discord:Hola?=Dijo mirando a todos comer.=Alguien que me mireeee... Existió

=Pero nadie le prestaba la mas mínima atención, de hecho todos estaban comiendo.=

Discord:Conque así quieren jugar.

=Acto seguido Discord chasqueo sus garras convirtiéndose en un pintor de arte, apareció un tripie junto con sus pinceles y pinturas, ce acomodo al lado de Celestia, y comenzó a dibujar, después paso con Luna e izo lo mismo, después con los dos pequeños, cuando termino dijo=

Discord:Yo le llamo: Al revés...=Dijo mostrando un dibujo muy caricaturesco, donde cada una parecía con el hocico un poco mas alargado las alas una más grande que la otra, a Celestia la volvió mas pequeña y a Luna más grande mientras que a Eclipse y a Skyla, Discord volvió un alicornio en su dibujo a Eclipse mientras a Skyla una pegaso solamente.=Díganme apoco no soy mejor que picasponi?(Picaso) O Leonarponi(Leonardo Davinci).

=Pero en su intento por tener un poco de atención, resulto fallido todos comían y lo único que ce escuchaba eran los cubiertos.=

Discord:BIEN ME VOI.

Eclipse:Ma das la sal Tia.

=Discord un poco ofendido tomo su tripie con su cuadro y pinturas y salió del comedor=

Discord: por lo menos en Poni Ville aprecian mi arte...

=al salir del comedor con un gran portazo.=

Skyla:Le quedo bonito el dibujo...=Dijo llevando un bocado de su comida a su boca=

Celestia:Si está mejorando.

Luna:Esas clases de dibujo lo mantienen sumamente ocupado.

Eclipse: Aunque me veía bien con alas...

=tras la comida, Celestia tenía que seguir con los papeleos, al igual que Luna, por lo cual Skyla fue a terminar su tarea, mientras que Eclipse daba otro repaso mas al libro, ambos compartían cuarto por lo que pudieron estar juntos después de todo.=

Skyla:Cuando iras hacer el examen de admisión?.

Eclipse:La próxima semana.

Skyla:lo aras bien primo.

Eclipse:Eso espero=Dijo en murmuro.=

Skyla:Tranquilo, si no apruebas podrías venir a la escuela que estoy.

Eclipse:Si pero...

Skyla:Pero qué?.

Eclipse:Esque quiero saber de magia... y poder hacer lo mismo que mi mamá.

Skyla:Lebantar el sol?.

Eclipse:Si.

Skyla:No crees que cera un poco...=Dijo pensante.=Dificil.

Eclipse:No creo... tanto mi mamá como mi tía levantan los astros sin problema.

=Ambos seguían estudiando mientras platicaban , algo curioso era que el crin de Eclipse en cierto momento aumentaba la velocidad de ondeo de esta.=

Skyla:Ya acabe, vamos a jugar?.

Eclipse:Si.=Dijo cerrando el libro.=

=Ambos ce dirigieron al jardín donde un par de guardias, cuidaban la entrada en el laberinto, ambos chicos, miraban desde los arbustos a los guardias que estaba ahí, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa ce podía mirar en ellos.=

Skyla:Bien listo?.

Eclipse:Listo.

=Eclipse, salió corriendo hasta los guardias junto a con Skyla seguía a su lado, con su magia Eclipse le quito la lanza a un guardia Skyla imito lo mismo con el otro guardia, entrando así en el laberinto.=

Guardia1: PRINCIPE.

Guardia2: PRINCESA NO PUEDEN ENTRAR AHÍ CE PERDERAN.

=si los guardias fueran pegasos no abría problema, el problema era que ambos guardias eran ponis terrestres, ellos salieron corriendo tras los príncipes, quienes reían mientras corrían, los guardias tuvieron que separarse en medio del laberinto, la risa de ambos chicos resonaba por todo el laberinto. Skyla y Eclipse terminaron justo en un claro del laberinto, donde ce podía apreciar un bonito paisaje, ambos trataron de esconderse, tras media hora ce aburrieron , quisieron regresar por donde vinieron pero justo en la salida del laberinto ce encontraba Celestia en medio de los dos guardias quienes les faltaban las lanzas.=

Skyla y Eclipse:FUE SU IDEA=Dijeron ambos apuntando uno a otro con las lanzas.=

=Celestia tan solo miro a ambos con una cara desaprobatoria, ambos chicos bajaron sus orejas y caminaron cabizbajos asta ella.=

Celestia: Discúlpense con los guardias.

Skyla:Perdon...=Dijo entregándole la lanza=

Eclipse:Disculpa...=Dijo dándole la lanza en sus cascos.=

Guardia:Todo olvidado.

Celestia:Adentro.=Dijo en tono severo=

=Celestia camino hasta el castillo pero uno de los guardias le chito a ambos.=

Guardia 2:Aqui entre nos...=Dijo susurrando=Fue divertido, vengan más seguido.

Guardia 1:Si no hay mucho que hacer aquí...

=Ambos sonrieron un poco más confiados, pero Celestia los miraba seriamente.=

Ya dentro del Catillo

Celestia:Que les avía dicho de no molestar a los guardias.

Eclipse: Es que... estábamos aburridos.

Skyla:Si solo queríamos jugar.

=Ambos no la miraban directamente, de echo tenían miedo de hacerlo, pero al final Celestia ce suavizo.=

Celestia:Por lo menos invítenme.=Dijo un tanto alegre.=

=Tras lo ocurrido llego la hora de dormir, Skyla y Eclipse tenían camas separadas, por lo cual ce acomodaron para dormir.=

Skyla:Eclipse... que te gustaría hacer cuando crezcas?.=Dijo acomodándose en las cobijas=

Eclipse:=Pensó por un momento, mientras entraba en las cobijas.=no ce... y tú?

Skyla:Saves aun estoy indecisa.

=Platicaron un momento más hasta que la puerta de la habitación ce abrió mostrando a Celestia.=

Celestia:Ya es hora de dormir mañana tienes clases Skyla.

Skyla:Estabien tia.

=Celestia apago la luz con su magia, dejando todo en total oscuridad la habitación, ambos no tardaron en conciliar el sueño. Los días pasaron y Eclipse seguía estudiando con su madre, aun a pesar del trabajo laborioso de Celestia ce tomaba el tiempo de estar con Eclipse el tiempo necesario, el ya ce asía a la idea de no poder estar siempre con ella, tomando en cuenta que el en más de una ocasión en lasque estaba con su madre en su despacho, donde firmaba los papeles burocráticos y leyes entre otras, Eclipse siempre ce terminaba enfadando y salia del lugar, pero aun asi Celestia siempre estuvo con Eclipse en todo momento. Skyla cuando su tía Celestia no podía ayudar a estudiar a Eclipse ella lo asía, algo que enfadaba a ambos tanto como a Eclipse como Skyla era las clases de etiqueta de su tía Luna... y no hablar de Celestia, era algo que ambos odiaban, lo odiaban más que ver el brócoli en su plato, lo odiaban más que tener que ir a la escuela el Lunes, lo odiaban más que tener que limpiar su cuarto, pero era necesario para ambos puesto que eran de la realeza asique, ellos no podían dar un no como respuesta además cuando escucharon esto.=

Candence:Skyla no te estoy preguntando.

Celestia:Eclipse no te pregunte si quieres.

=ellas les pusieron la servilleta al cuello(La soga al cuello), a pesar de esto aceptaron la etiqueta después de todo no era malo ser educado...

El día casi llegaba para Eclipse y él se notaba cada vez más nervioso, Celestia había notado esto, por lo cual prefirió hablar con él, Eclipse estaba en la sala principal del castillo, donde había una gran puerta la cual era la entrada y salida de este castillo=

Celestia:Que pasa cariño=Dijo acercándose al lado suyo=Te ves muy nervioso últimamente.

Eclipse:Esque...=Dijo con voz temblorosa=No sé si pueda... qué tal si no puedo.

Celestia:Claro que podrás por eso estamos estudiando no?.

Eclipse:Pero...

Celestia:Ademas=Levito a Eclipse hasta su lomo=Como no va poder mi campeón.=Dijo mientras le hacia cosquilla en el cuello de Eclipse=

Eclipse:YA=Dijo riendo=MAMÀ.=Dijo tratando en balde de defenderse pero solo lograba reír mas.

Celestia:Eres muy risueño.=Dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas.=

Eclipse:Tu igual

=Acto seguido empezó a hacerle cosquillas al cuello de Celestia, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa, ahora ella empezó a reír dejándose tumbar en el suelo mientras reía sin parar.=

Celestia:ECLIPSE YA. DETENTE.

=Lejos de para aun seguía, pero lo único que interrumpió esto fue un pergamino el cual apareció y callo cercas de Celestia, Eclipse paro de inmediato y miro algo triste ese pergamino, Celestia ce puso de pie y comenzó a leer el pergamino.=

Eclipse:Bolveras a irte?...

=Hace más de un año que Celestia a tenido que salir fuera de Canterlot y viajar a los reinos de los grifos y de los Minotauros últimamente, pues a habido ciertos descontentos que ocupaban de su apoyo.=

Celestia:Metemo que si.

Eclipse:ahora si me llevaras contigo?=Dijo mirándola.=

Celestia:Lo siento cielo, pero no podrás venir aun. Además tienes tu examen de admisión mañana.

Eclipse:Be otro día pero quédate asta que ce acabe el examen...=Dijo en suplica=

Celestia:Perdon pero tengo que estar allá lo antes posible ademas es mas de un dia de viaje... le diré a Luna que te acompañe.

Eclipse:Pero no será lo mismo sin ti...

=Dijo mientras caminaba un tanto triste, dejando a Celestia igual de triste, ella preparo las cosas para irse, Eclipse estaba al lado de ella mirando como los guardias acomodaban las cosas en una carrosa antes de irse.=

Celestia:tratare de llegar lo antes posible.=Dijo dándole un beso en su frente.=

Eclipse:pero igual no vas a estar para el examen...

Celestia:Te prometo que en cuanto llegue aremos loque tu quiera está bien?.

Eclipse:Esque... no quiero que te vayas.

=Dado que Celestia es alta y Eclipse aun es un potrillo aun solo pudo abrasar sus patas delanteras.=

Celestia:Lose cariño, pero las cosas están un poco violentas en los otros reinos tengo que ir...=Dijo triste.= Pero créeme que vendré lo antes posible.

Eclipse:Esta bien...=Dijo no muy convencido.=

=Celestia ce despidió por última vez de Eclipse, el solo miro como los pegasos emprendían vuelo en la carrosa de su madre, un guardia ce acerco a Eclipse y dijo=

Guardia: Entremos príncipe empezara a oscurecer.

=ya dentro del castillo ce dirigió a su cuarto cabizbajo, donde ce encontraba Skyla acabando sus trabajos de la escuela.=

Skyla:ya ce fue?.

Eclipse:Si.=Dijo tumbándose en su cama.=

Skyla: Quieres venir a cenar?.

Eclipse: No.=Su voz sonaba tapada en una almohada.=

Skyla:Saves que la tía Luna dice que es malo no comer las tres veces del día.

Eclipse y que...

Skyla: Que ella además nos dará las clases de etiqueta.

Eclipse: Ve tu.

=Skyla dejo de insistir y salió del lugar en dirección a la cocina, ya era de noche por loque el prefirió dejar todo y dormir, dejándose llevar por los adornos del techo los cuales eran estrellas, tanto fugases y normales, las cuales brillaban en la oscuridad, al cabo de unos minutos ce quedo rotundamente dormido.=

A la mañana siguiente.

=Skyla ya había ido a su escuela, Luna fue al cuarto para despertar a Eclipse quien aun dormía muy cercas del borde de la cama.=

Luna:Eclipse es hora.=Dijo en tono suave.=

Eclipse:No...=Dijo moviéndose pero al hacerlo ce callo de la cama.=

Luna:Te esperare para almorzar no tardes para irnos también a tu examen.

=Eclipse ce sobaba su cabeza mientras miraba como su tía salía del cuarto.=

Eclipse: bien...

=Al poco rato llego al comedor donde estaba su tía Luna y su primo Blueblood quien estaba sentado a dos cillas de su tia Luna=

Blue:Balla hasta que apareces, que tu examen empieza a las 10:00.

Eclipse:son las 8:58...=Dijo aun cansado=

Luna:ven a almorzar después de todo lo vas a ocupar.

=cuando terminaron tanto Luna como Eclipse fueron directo a la academia la cual no quedaba lejos, en si la academia era parte del castillo, Luna y Eclipse seguidos por unos guardias llegaron hasta la entrada donde una grifa entrada en sus años con un porte serio miro a Luna y a Eclipse.=

Luna: Buenos días directora.

Directora: Buenos días Luna hace mucho que no te veo, no has cambiado nada.=Rio un poco=Cuando me pasaras tu secreto.

Luna:Jaja, cuando yo misma lo encuentre te lo paso. Vengo con mi sobrinito para la prueba de admisión.

Directora:Ahhh el pequeño príncipe, estudiaste como te dije?.=El solo asintió=Pues eso espero, venga pasemos, algunos de los estudiantes están terminando también los examenes.

=En cuanto entraron arriba en una gran pared estaba una pintura de un unicornio blanco con un sombrero estrellado con cascabeles, mientras que al lado de este había una pintura de la princesa Celestia, el lugar en si era una gran biblioteca al menos en la planta baja, había escaleras que subían por diferentes lugares para ir al segundo piso.=

Directora: Esta es la biblioteca principal, las escaleras de la izquierda llevan a los salones de práctica y estas a los salones de teoría.

=los tres subieron por las escaleras mientras saludaban tanto a la directora como a la princesa Luna, en cuanto a Eclipse no respondía los saludos, de hecho estaba más entretenido observando el lugar, algunos de los estudiantes que miraban a Eclipse murmuraban pero el caso nulo le asía, la Directora termino llevándolos asta un salón donde apenas una unicornio salía feliz junto a sus padres.=

Directora: Listo Eclipse?.

=El miro a la grifa y asintió.=

Directora:Entonses los dejo tengo que estar en la entrada para ayudar a los nuevos alumnos.

Luna: Fue un placer verte de nuevo Fabled.=El nombre de la directora.=

Fabled:El placer fue mío Luna, nos vemos suerte Eclipse.

=En cuanto ce despidieron entraron al salón donde tres unicornios estaban sentados en las butacas de adelante.=

Unicornio 1: Buenos días princesa.

Unicornio 2:Listo Eclipse?.

Eclipse:s-si.

=Uno de los profesores puso en la mesa principal un cristal verde, en forma de cubo.=

Unicornio 3: Loque tendrás que hacer estirar este cristal con tu magia, en loque tú quieras, puede ser una fruta o objeto, loque tú quieras.

Unicornios 1:Sin embargo este cristal es muy difícil de manipularlo con la magia, asique tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo...Estas listo?.

=Eclipse un poco nervioso asintió con la cabeza y ce puso frente a la mesa.=

Luna:Tu puedes Eclipse.

=Los profesores le dieron la señal para que comenzara, Eclipse izo brillar su cuerno con un aura dorada, y así envolvió al cristal el cual comenzó a levitar, y como habían dicho los profesores este cristal no cedía a la modificación que le daba Eclipse, pasaron dos minutos y el cristal comenzó a ceder, pero el tiempo casi ce le acababa a Eclipse, pero estabas con un poco mas de facilidad pudo modificar el cristal convirtiéndolo en una pequeña estrella con doce puntas bien definidas.=

Unicornio: Bien Eclipse no esperábamos menos de ti.

Unicornio 3: Aun que no fue un tiempo recod, pero pasaste con honores.

=Eclipse sonrió feliz y fue con su tía terminando abrasándola, quien también correspondió al abraso.=

Unicornio 2:Nos vemos la próxima semana, pera que prepares tus útiles escolares.

Unicornio: Esperó ser yo tu maestro.

Unicornio3: Claro que no ese seré yo.

Unicornio 2: Parecen potrillos sabemos que yo seré su maestro.

=Ellos terminaron peleándose, mientras que Luna y Eclipse salían del salón=

Luna: Como estuvo tu prueba.

Eclipse: Difícil, pero pude cambiar eso.

Luna: Me alegro mucho, ben vamos a comprarte tus útiles, después de todo estas dentro de la academia.

=Terminaron llegando a una grata papelería donde una poni de terrestre los despacho sin más, las cosas fueron entregadas a petición de Luna, solo quedaba esperar la siguiente semana para que Eclipse comenzara sus días como estudiante...=

Fin del capítulo.


	5. Primer dia

=La semana transcurrió normal, Eclipse estaba emocionado pues este mismo Lunes iria a la escuela de magia, ustedes diran… Que niño esta emocionado por ir a la escuela? Ese eres tu el primer dia de clases.=

Años de Star Wirl…

Vemos a un potrillo unicornio feliz de la vida con una alforja con sus útiles escolares.

Star Wirl: VIVA LA ESCUELAAAA=Dijo feliz entrando al salón.

Al siguiente dia…

Star Wirld: QUEMEMOS EL COLEGUIOOO=Dijo cargando con una antorcha con su magia=

Presente.

= Celestia había llegado un sábado por la noche, ella abrió una puerta encontrándose con una cama donde en ella dormía Eclipse, ella se acerco al pequeño unicornio al tiempo que uso su cuerno para iluminar un poco su camino al estar al lado de la cama de Eclipse, ella usando su magia arropo mejor al unicornio el cual apenas se movio un poco. Al poco tiempo Celestia dio un pequeño beso en la frente del unicornio el cual abrió los ojos lentamente pero escucho.=

Celestia: Sigue durmiendo cariño…=Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro con el de ella=

=El unicornio hizo caso a las palabras de Celestia, quien solo sonrio, sin mas Celestia se encamino hasta la salida donde se topo con Luna quien parecía estar al lado de un guardia nocturno.=

Luna: Me parece bien… Pueden hacerlo.

Guardia Nocturno: Gracias princesa.=Se retiro=

Luna miro a Celestia quien salía por la habitación de Eclipse y escucho.

Luna: Que bueno que llegaras… Un poco tarde de hecho.

Celestia: Si lo se…=Suspiro pesadamente= Como le fue en la prueba de admisión?

Luna: Paso con honores hermana.=Dijo sonriendo= Este Lunes empezara su primer dia.

Celestia: Ya fueron por los utiles?

Luna: Si hermana no te preocupes… Por ahora ve a descansar.

=Luna miraba que Celestia tenia una mirada un poco perdida a demás que sus parpados caian constantemente.=

Celestia: Si… Fue un viaje agotador… Nos vemos hermana..

Luna: Que descanses.

=Celestia lo primero que hizo al llegar a su cuarto fue dejarse caer en su cama quedando boca abajo contra la almohada, se movio un poco mientras su cuerno brillaba, esto hizo que las cobijas que tenia la rodearan al tiempo que ella dejo salir un largo suspiro, la alicornio miro por la ventana un sinfín de estrellas esto le llego a la mente un solo nombre.=

Celestia: Stardust…=Dijo triste= Como te extraño amor… Lo que daría por tenerte a mi lado solo una vez mas… Quisiera dejar de ser inmortal solo por mirar tu sonrisa… Perder mis alas para mirar aquellos ojos hermosos con los cuales me mirabas… Perder mi cuerno para poderte abrazar una vez mas…=Dijo mientras lloraba= Solo una vez… ¿Es mucho pedir?

=Un viento frio entro por las ventanas asiendo que las cortinas se movieran, tranquilizando un poco a la alicornio la cual no podía conciliar el sueño pasaron un par de horas y el sueño comenzó a vencer a la alicornio, quien solo serró los ojos mientras una ultima lagrima salía y recorría su rostro hasta caer en aquella almohada que tenia en su cabeza.=

=A la mañana siguiente dado que era fin de semana Eclipse durmió hasta tarde, el podía haber estado ahí dormido por todo el tiempo del mundo sin que nadie lo despertara, sin embargo escucho=

¿?: Arriba dormilón es hora de dispersarse.=Dijo una voz alegre=

=Eclipse negado y aferrado a seguir durmiendo tomo las cobijas con sus cascos y se la subió hasta cubrir su cabeza, pero al poco tiempo sintió que alguien se la quito cosa que lo sorprendió pero como era de dia, el sol golpeo sus ojos segándolo por un momento, cuando recupero la vista y se adapto a la luz miro a su madre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.=

Eclipse: Mamà…=Dijo desganado=

Celestia: Ven llegaras tarde al almuerzo cariño.=Dijo al tiempo que su cuerno brillaba y tomaba a Eclipse para ponerlo sobre su lomo=

Eclipse: Pero tengo sueño…=Dijo mientras se recostaba en el lomo de su madre=

Celestia: Vamos alistarte.

=Eclipse comparado con un Zombi, no hay diferencia alguna, Celestia llevo a Eclipse al cuarto de baño donde lavo la cara de Eclipse quien al sentir el agua fría solo despertó de golpe ocasionando que Celestia riera.

Eclipse: ¡No es divertido!=Dijo mientras se sacudía=

Celestia: Dilo por ti.=Dijo riendo=

Celestia tomo un peine con su magia al tiempo que comenzó a peinar a Eclipse quien comenzó a lavarse los dientes tranquilamente.

Celestia: Cuéntame como te fue en el examen de admisión cariño?=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

=Al tiempo que Eclipse termino dijo=

Eclipse: Bien… Aunque… Hubiera sido mejor que tu estuviera ahí…=Dijo un poco triste=

Celestia: Perdon Eclipse… Pero sabes que tengo que estar viajando mucho…=Dijo colocando el peine en su lugar= Mas cuando son asuntos de otros reinos y me ocupan.

Eclipse: Porque nunca puedes decirles que No una vez?=Dijo mirándola=

Celestia: Porque son asuntos importantes amor… Tu también eres importante… pero tengo que mantener la paz en los reinos vecinos.

Eclipse: Algún día me llevaras contigo?

Celestia: Cuando seas mas grande si…=Dijo mientras lo subía a su lomo con su magia.= Por ahora vamos a Almorzar, tu tia Luna te esta esperando para que te de la clase de etiqueta.

Eclipse: Pero son aburridas esas clases=Dijo al tiempo que Celestia comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación= No entiendo porque tenemos que aprender a usar los cubiertos.

Celestia: Jajaja, Pensaba lo mismo que tu a tu edad, pero veras que eso en un futuro te servirá de mucho.

Eclipse: Si tu lo dices…

=Celestia camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera algo grande, con ayuda de su magia ella abrió la puerta y se topo con Luna quien estaba al lado de Skyla quien tenia un tenedor y una cuchara con su magia, mientras que Luna le mostraba como cortar la comida=

Luna: Que bueno que llegas Eclipse ven que tenemos mucho que aprender hoy.

Eclipse: Buenos días a ti también tia.

= El día paso rápido, Luna usaba el fin de semana de ambos potros para enseñarles a usar los cubiertos, Salía una incógnita de Eclipse quien trataba en balde de saber porque tenían que aprender a usar los cubiertos, pero dejando eso de lado, la tarde había llegado, junto a ella a una Celestia quien esperaba algo de su niño quien estaba junto a Skyla jugando en la habitación.=

Celestia: Eclipse… Te gustaría ir conmigo a una obra de teatro?=Dijo nerviosa=

=El pequeño miro a la alicornio y se puso de pie.=

Eclipse: Si…

Celestia: Espero y no te importe que me lo lleve un rato Skyla.

Skyla: No tia descuide… De hecho unas amigas del colegio llegaran en unos minutos mas.

Celestia: Bien… Entonces si me disculpas.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a Eclipse=

=Ambos salieron del castillo acompañados de dos guardias los cuales los escoltaron por todo Canterlot, las miradas y saludos sobraban, tanto para la princesa como para el príncipe, los nobles establecían conversaciones con la princesa casa una de ellas relacionadas mas que nada por el dinero, y transiciones que se debían hacer para el mercado de Canterlot, o en ciertos casos para ayuda en los hospitales.  
Una vez que habían llegado a la puerta donde era el auditorio, los guardias abrieron los puertas, al tiempo que ambos hacían guardia afuera, una poni terrestre escolto a la princesa por unas escaleras las cuales llevaban a un balcón el cual permitía ver el esenario y un telon rojo, ahí mismo en el pequeño balcón había tres sillas Eclipse bajo del lomo de Celestia y tomo asiento en una mientras que Celestia tomo asiento en otra.=

Poni: Quiere algo Majestad?

Celestia: Podrias traernos…

Eclipse: ¡Palomitas!=Dijo feliz=

Celestia solo sonrio y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la poni asintió también.

Poni: Algo de tomar?

Celestia: Algo de jugo por favor.

La poni asintió nuevamente saliendo de aquel balcón.

Eclipse: De que es la obra mamà?

Celestia: Es de Romeo y Julieta cariño… Te va a gustar mucho.

El telon comenzó a levantarse…(Perdón no conozco la historia del todo)

=La poni no tardo en llegar con lo que encargaron ambos príncipes, Eclipse tomo con su magia el gran tazón de palomitas, mientras que Celestia tomo con su magia ambos vasos de jugo… La obra tardo alrededor de hora y media, llegando al punto donde la yegua (En este caso Julieta) se suicida al ver que Rome… Se enveneno. Por parte de Celestia estaba conmovida ante la escena, la alicornio volteo a mirar a Eclipse quien tenia sumergida su cabeza en el tazón de palomitas, haciendo que Celestia riera por lo que vio… Terminada la obra el telón bajo mientras todos los ponis que estaban abajo comenzaron a aplaudir… Que aclaro era golpear el piso con sus pesuñas, esto provoco que Eclipse despertara alzando su cabeza mostrando que en su crin tenia barias palomitas en el.=

Eclipse: ROMEO MIENTE ESTA CON JULIETA=Dijo levantando su casco= Me quede dormido verdad?=Dijo mirando abajo del balcón, como todos los ponis se retiraban del teatro=

Celestia: Tranquilo cariño no te perdiste de mucho=Dijo mientras tomaba con su magia a Eclipse y lo subía a su lomo= volvamos al palacio.

Eclipse: Porque ambas familias estaban en guerra?

=Celestia: Bueno veras=Comenzó a caminar= En ese entonces las familias adineras trataban de tener buena relación con la corona… Y muchas de ellas desprestigiaban a las otras levantando falsos testimonios, Esto ocurrió con estas dos familias.=

Eclipse: Tu una vez encontraste a tu Romeo?=Dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Celestia=

=Estas palabras golpearon a Celestia muy fuerte… Ella no contesto por un tiempo, preocupando a Eclipse quien parecía algo extrañado por esto.=

Eclipse: Mamì… Que ocurre?...Dije algo malo?

Celestia: Nada de eso amor…=Dijo al tiempo que salieron del teatro mientras los dos guardias comenzaron a acompañarlos=

Eclipse: Pues porque no contestaste?

Celestia: S-solo me distaje por un momento.

Eclipse con la curiosidad enzima suyo dejo de lado y no insistió mas, era de noche por lo que se miraba había media luna en el cielo además de un mar de estrellas y una que otra nube la cual pasaba por el cielo, al llegar al palacio los guardias se dividieron y fueron a patrullar los pasillos mientras que Celestia llevaba a Eclipse, llegaron a la habitación de Eclipse donde una habitación recogida esperaba, la alicornio llevo a Eclipse hasta la cama, donde Eclipse dio un salto cayendo enzima de una almohada, mientras reia.

Eclipse: Aun no me respondes mamá…

Celestia: Responderte que?=Dijo recostándose en la cama de Eclipse=

Eclipse: Que si tu tuviste algún Romeo.=Dijo inocente mientras se acurrucaba aun lado de Celestia=

Celestia: Bueno…

La alicornio cubrió a Eclipse con su ala, mientras que ella acomodo su cabeza alrededor de el.

Celestia: hubo una vez…=Sonrio= Un unicornio muy parecido a ti.=Dijo al tiempo que acerco a Eclipse a Ella con su ala=

Eclipse: Como se llenaba?=Levanto la mirada para ver a Celestia=

Lejos de contestarle Celestia acaricio a Eclipse con su rostro al tiempo que el correspondía igual, la alicornio dio un beso en la mejilla del unicornio quien solo se sonrojo al tiempo que Celestia solo sonrio feliz.

Celestia: Te importa si duermo contigo hoy?

Eclipse asintió al tiempo que dejo caer su cabeza sobre una almohada mientras que Celestia lo miraba, al poco tiempo ella dijo.

Celestia:=Sonrio= Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre Eclipse=Dijo para sus adentros= Que duermas bien Cariño…

El lunes había llegado muchos potrillos se dirigían a las escuelas, y muchos unicornios a la academia de magia de Canterlot, Celestia ese día había despertado a Eclipse temprano, cosa que a el molesto bastante, pero lo molesto aun mas saber que la entrada seria a las 9 y que el se había levantado a las 7 de la mañana.

Eclipse: Porque tan temprano?=Dijo adormilado mientras comia= con apenas esfuerzo de su parte= Pense que seria por las tardes la escuela.

Celesita: No puedes llegar tarde en tu primer día.

Luna: Dile a tu MADRE=Volteo a ver a Celestia= Ella no quiso que hubiera escuela Nocturna.

Celestia: Claro que la hay que no te allas dado cuenta es tu problema Luna.

Luna: Asi? Y porque no me lo dijiste?

Celestia: Hay escuela nocturna para los de la clase de Astronomía y Astrología.=Dijo orgullosa de si misma=

Eclipse: Bueno mientras no tenga que llevar…

Una hora después… En el cuarto de Celestia, Eclipse llevaba un traje de color rojo carmesí con una camisa blanca debajo del traje, mientras una corbata azul estaba en medio de esta.

Celestia: No me culpes a mi… El uniforme cambio mucho… Y quizás cambie esta vez para un traje azul y blanco.

Eclipse: Es muy necesario llever uniforme?

Celestia: Si, Bueno solo los primeros días para identificas quienes están en los grados, mas altos… Ven que llegaremos tarde.

Tiempo después…

Fabled: Hola Eclipse, que elegante te vez con el uniforme.=Dijo alegre la grifa directora=

Eclipse: G-gracias=Dijo apenado=

Celestia: Que profesor le tocara?

Fabled: Veamos… Creo que el Profesor Shooting Star, y como sabe aquí son hasta salir de la escuela… Bueno por falta de personal princesa.

Celestia: Si lo entiendo, pero recuerde que tuvimos que mandar a todos esos profesores a las zonas mas alejadas de Equestria para los ponis que carecen de educación.

Fabled: Lose, Lose… Bueno Sigueme Eclipse te mostrare a tu maestro y tu grupo.

Eclipse siguió a la grifa mientras miraba miraba a Celestia despedirse de el, el unicornio regreso el saludo mientras la alicornio solo sonrio feliz. Al entrar dentro de la escuela, subieron por unas escaleras las cuales llevaban a los salones de teoría, había un pasillo largo donde había un total de 15 puertas, cada una de ellas con alumnos.

Fabled: Bueno Eclipse… Estaras aquí por tres horas… De ahí llegara la hora del receso que consta de una hora para comer y jugar… De ahí regresaras a tu salón y en las ultimas dos horas iran al salón de practica, a practicar los hechizos que les enseño su profesor…

Eclipse: Disculpe Directora… Quien es Shooting Star?

Fabled: Uno de los profesores principales de la academia, el se encargara de enseñarte a ti y al resto de la clase… Pero no te preocupes=Dijo amable= Aquí nadie te molestara y recuerda si tienes una duda no temas… Preguntale a tu profesor o al grupo de prefectas que cuidan los pasillos.

=Ambos pararon mientras frente a ellos había una gran puerta=

Fabled: Bien venido a la academia de Magia para unicornios dotados príncipe Eclipse=Dijo amable=

=La puerta se abrió dejando ver un salón donde solo había potras, cosa que incomodo un poco a Eclipse, todas estas potras estaban poniendo atención a un unicornio en frente al pizarrón, Eclipse puso un poco de atención y identifico que había un potrillo en primera fila del salón, esto alivio un poco al unicornio el cual entro al salón acompañado por Eclipse=

Fabled: Profesor Star aquí esta Eclipse.

Shooting Star era un unicornio algo alto, de semblanza seria, ojos color azulados pelaje blanco y crin y cola azules claros.

Shooting Star: Que bueno que se nos une príncipe pase tome asiento.

Las miradas pasaron a Eclipse quien se puso nervioso al recibir todas las miradas, el camino hasta uno de los pupitres, mientras escucho.

Shooting Star: Gracias por traerlo Fabled.

Fabled: De nada… Nos vemos chicos, no quiero que hagan nada malo en su primer día.

Dicho esto la directora cerro la puerta.

Shooting: Bien continuemos con la clase… como saben ahí hechizos que reaccionan a nuestras emociones… y provocan que este hechizo pueda ser fuerte o débil dependiendo de nuestra emoción Actual=Dijo mientras tomaba un gis con su magia= A estos se les llama Simdicos...

Potrilla: Profesor…=Shooting volteo a verla= No podría primero explicarnos como funcionan?

Shooting: Eso será cuando pasemos a la sala de practica… Esto es la teoría… Les explicare de lleno todo esto antes de pasar a los hechizos. Ahora tomen nota.

Todos los potrillos sacaron sus libretas al tiempo que sacaron tinteros y plumas.

Shooting: Hechizos relacionados con las emociones se llaman Simbicos… Esto se debe a que el unicornio suele usar sus emociones ya sea a su favor o en contra… Es por eso que debe tener un completo contror de sus emociones y no entrar en emociones negativas como… Ira… Frustración, o egoísmo.

Eclipse: Que ocurre si eso llegase a pasar?

Shooting: Eston tienden a tomar mucha energía de nosotros… i desperdiciamos nuestra magia, es por eso que tenemos que mantener una postura calmada cuando hacemos un hechizo… Anotaron todo?

Todos respondieron con un si.

Shooting: Bien… Ahora vallanme pasando sus nombres para anotarlos en la lista… Quiero que traten de momorisar sus nombres para que no tengan problemas en tratar de hablar con uno de sus compañeros.

Fin del cap.


	6. Cruel realidad

Capítulo 3.

=Celestia ce entero de la buena noticia duque Eclipse había entrado a la academia de magia, aunque no podía estar del todo bien pues ella falto a su examen, su hijo le dijo que no importaba. Eclipse logro hacerse amigo de un unicornio llamado Green Shield, era un unicornio de pelaje verde profundo, crin castaña y ojos cafés, como cutie Mark tenía un escudo azul con una gran espada en frente de este, Green y Eclipse ce conocieron el primer día de clases aún era algo curioso puesto que ello dos eran técnicamente los únicos potrillos en el salón mientras los o las demás eran potrillas. Las cueles en muy muy muuuuy pocas ocasiones le quitaban el ojo de encima a Eclipse, al principio fue divertido para ambos pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a ser fastidioso.=

Eclipse, Edad: 10, raza: Unicornio. Seña en particular: Crin ondeante.

Eclipse: Porque siempre me miran...=Dijo incomodo=

Green: Noseee=Dijo sarcástico=creo porque eren un príncipe, pero podría ser otra cosa.

Eclipse: Mi crin?=Dijo pues este aun ondeaba igual que el de Celestia. Solo que a diferencia que el de ella el crin de Eclipse era blanco=

Green: Probemos algo.

=Green ce puso de pie, con ayuda de su magia saco un lápiz y papel de sus alforjas y comenzó a escribir.=

Eclipse: Que piensas hacer

Green: Mira.

=El alzo su libreta y con letras grandes decía lo siguiente (QUE LES GUSTA DE ECLIPSE) Eclipse ce puso rojo y como él tenía el pelaje blanco todos allí lo miraron mientras ce reían, pero al poco tiempo entre toda la bola de las potrillas hicieron un cartel que decía lo siguiente (NOSAVEMOS PORQUEEE)Mientras en la parte de abajo del cartel decía(ES SARCASMO TONTO)=

Green: ice todo loque podía.

=El timbre sonó dando a entender a todos que la hora del receso termino.=

Eclipse: Vallamos a clases porque si la directora nos ve pondrá falta...

Green: Cuando fue que se puso tan estricta, cuando llegamos era muy amable...

Hace unos años...

=Vemos a la directora caminar por los pasillos tranquila mente, cuando de repente una cubeta con agua cayó encima de ella, pero lo curioso era que estaba con jabón, la directora estaba roja de la ira al grado de evaporar el agua, ella se quitó rápida mente la cubeta buscando a los responsables.=

Fabled: QUIEN FUE Y JURO POR CELESTIA QUE CERE PIADOZA CON EL, A NO CER QUE PREFIERA ASERLO POR LAS MALAS.=Dijo enfurecida=

=En la parte de arriba estaba una poni Pegaso asiendo el aseo pero ella miro hacia abajo y algo avergonzada solo camino mientras silbaba una canción la cual marcaba una gran inocencia.=

Fabled: asique nadie fue... Muy bien.

Presente.

Green: Y el misterio sigue sin resolverse.

Eclipse: Quien diría que ese pájaro sabría picotear.

=Ambos chicos ce echaron a reír pero esa risa de infantes termino cuando sintieron un escalofrió y casi por sentido voltearon asía atrás y miraron a una grifa quien los miraba con recelo.=

Fabled: Disculpe príncipe acaso escuche pájaro?=Dijo asiéndose la que no avía escuchado=

Eclipse: P-p-para nada directora=Dijo nervioso=.

Fabled: Enserio?, juraría haber escuchado eso a no ser que me equivoque.

Green: Si eso=Dijo tratando de ayudar a Eclipse=Quizás no escucho bien lo que él dijo.

Fabled: Entonces me podrías repetir lo que había escuchado?=Dijo con cinismo=

Green: Que...

Eclipse: USTED ES UNA MUY BUENA DIRECTORA.

Green: SI Y QUE TRATA DE VER SIEMPRE POR LOS ESTUDIANTES.

Fabled: aja y lo de pájaro?

Eclipse: es que Green tiene un pajarito y que el siempre picotea mucho la comida que le da, verdad...=Dijo con miedo=

Green: Si directora.=Dijo también nervioso=

Fabled:=Los miro seriamente=Vallan a clases.

=Ambos aun con el miedo en sima solo asintieron idiotamente con la cabeza y salieron corriendo=

Fabled: porque soy tan suave con los chicos...

=Ella miro el reflejo que le daba una ventana y dijo=

Fabled: Ya estas vieja Fabled... Bueno sigamos la búsqueda del chistosito.

=En el salón de clases de eclipse había un total de 15 alumnos unicornios los cuales 13 eran chicas y solo dos chicos. Su profesor respondía al nombre de Shooting Star, era un unicornio de pelaje Verdi azul y crin azul y ojos del mismo color.=

Shooting Star: Anoten la tarea de hoy para que ce vallan.

=Todos instintivamente sacaron una pequeña libretilla, donde esperaban órdenes del profesor=

Shooting; En equipos de los que quieran, porque la otra vez me hicieron batallar...

Hace dos semanas

Shooting: Muy bien en equipos de a 3 quiero que...

Potrilla: Se puede de 5 profe.

Shooting: NO. ahora para que su...

Potrilla: Y DE 4.

Green: De 2 profe?

=y esto era siempre cosa que desesperaba mucho a Shooting.=

Shooting: Bien de los que quieran.

Presente.

Shooting: esta tarea es para fin de año, si la traen o no, eso no importara en la calificación.=Muchos suspiraron=Pero ayudara a subirla.

Alumna2: de que trata profe?

Shooting: quiero que traten de crear un hechizo, el que ustedes quieran, no quiero enterarme de que usaron un hechizo antiguo ni nada parecido está claro? de lo contrario no daré por válida su tarea además de bajarles la calificación a 6 asique tengan un buen fin de semana.=Dijo tomando sus cosas y irse justo cuando toco la campana de salida=

=Todos comenzaron a salir de la academia con rumbo a sus casas, en la entrada Celestia en compañía de dos guardias, esperaban a Eclipse para irse.=

Celestia: Como estuvo tu día?.

Eclipse: Bien.=Abraso a su madre=Y el tuyo.

Celestia: Como agua que lleva el rio... Hola Green, como has estado?.

Green: Muy bien gracias princesa.

Celestia: Bueno es hora de irnos.

Green: Em... princesa.=llamo la atención=

Celestia: Si Green?

Green: Bueno me preguntaba si dejaría que Eclipse fuera a mi casa.=Dijo algo tímido=

=Celestia sonrió y miro a ambos unicornios.=

Celestia: Si porque no, solo procura regresármelo temprano=Dijo en tono bromista=antes de anochecer.

Green: Si princesa muchas gracias.

=Ambos caminaron con rumbo a la casa de Green, Celestia miraba a lo lejos y solo dijo=

Celestia: Cuídenlo, que nadie más lo siga de regreso salvo por Green

Guardia: Si princesa.

=Celestia no hizo esto porque desconfiara de Green, si no por cuidar a su hijo...Ambos siguieron a Eclipse y a Green pero desde una distancia alejada para evitar que ambos vieran a los guardias, trataban estos de parecer simples guardias que asían su rutina.=

Green: Que bien la princesa te dejo venir.

Eclipse: sabes, ella te dijo que podías llamarla por su nombre, desde hace tiempo.

Green: no me acostumbro.

=Ambos llegaron al barrio medio de la ciudad, donde una casa de dos pisos adornada con flores de diferentes colores, en la parte de abajo de esta decía Florería, donde una poni unicornio de pelaje verde, crin azul y ojos naranja

Estaba atendiendo=

Green: Mamá ya llegue.

=La unicornio miro vio a dos unicornios y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Eclipse.=

Unicornios: H-hola príncipe.

Eclipse: Em...Señora Flower... sabe que me puede hablar por mi nombre.

Flower: Disculpa es solo que, no siempre estoy ablando con alguien de la realeza...

Green: Mamá, estaremos en mi cuarto está bien?

Flower: Adelante, mi casa es tu casa.

=Ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso el cual era un poco más grande que el primero, había barias habitaciones, entraron en la tercera habitación donde pudieron ver una habitación como la de cual quiere niño, una ventana deja ver el castillo de Canterlot.=

Green: Bueno que hechizo asemos?

Eclipse: Bueno si vemos por el lado militar...=Abrió sus alforjas y saco un libro el cual abrió=Existen muchos escudos... desde escudos de daño a escudos reflectores.

Green: Además...=hizo lo mismo=De tener diferentes tipos de hechizos ofensivos, podríamos empezar por un escudo.

Eclipse: si hiciéramos un escudo el cual, cada vez que recibieras un golpe de cual quiere tipo, este escudo regenerara tanto heridas como energía vital. Utilizando la energía que te lanzan.

Green: Hablas de un escudo drenador? o regenerativo?

Eclipse: Ambos... piénsalo, además podríamos modificarlo para que también tuviera el efecto del escudo de daño, el que en vez de recibir tú el daño lo reciba el enemigo.

Green: Me parece bien, solo que tendríamos que crear primero el regenerativo... y luego el drenador.

Eclipse: Tenemos todo un año por delante, que dices?

Green: Mañana en la biblioteca de tu madre?

Eclipse: Si, pero también podríamos pedirle a mi tío Shining Armor que nos ayude, me dijo mi mamá que él tiene gran experiencia con los escudos, quizás el podría ser nuestro tutor.

Green: Pero de igual manera tendríamos que pasar primero por lo teórico y luego por la práctica.

Eclipse: Cierto, entonces mañana en la biblioteca?

Green: Claro tan solo ayudare a mi mamá mañana para abrir la tienda y cuando a caber estaré allí está bien?

Eclipse: Si.

=Green llevo a Eclipse hasta la puerta donde ce despidieron y Eclipse partió al palacio, en el trayecto de regreso recibía demasiados saludos tanto de nobles como de cualquier otro poni, fue entonces donde los dos guardias que mando Celestia ce pusieron al lado de él.=

Eclipse: Mi mamá los envió verdad.

Guardia: Por supuesto que no, solo lo escoltaremos.

Guardia2: Además no es bueno que usted este solo.

=Ambos tenían que actuar como si no los hubiera enviado ella, Eclipse nunca le gustaba mucho eso que siempre le estuvieran vigilando, en especial los guardias, aunque fuera su trabajo y deber no le agradaba... Claro avía guardias que le caían bien, pero no todos en sí... llegando al castillo lo primero que eso fue buscar a su madre, quien estaba en su despacho, con una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, Eclipse ce acerco y toco la puerta.=

Eclipse: Mamá... puedo pasar?

Celestia: Claro.

=Eclipse abrió la puerta con ayuda de su magia, y miro a su madre quien estaba en una silla sentada firmando unos papeles junto a unos lentes, al poco tiempo ce los quito y miro a Eclipse=

Celestia: Que pasa cariño.=Dejo de lado la pluma.=

Eclipse: Le podrías pedir a mi tío Shining que venga aquí?

Celestia: Si pero... para que lo ocupas?=Dijo con interés=

Eclipse: Bueno me dijiste que el savia mucho de la magia defensiva, y Green y yo queremos que nos enseñe sobre eso.

Celestia: Si le hablare, además creo que a Skyla le gustaría que su padre viniera.

Eclipse: Entonces le dirás?

Celestia: ahora le mando una carta.

Eclipse: Gracias mamá.

En el imperio de Cristal.

=Vemos a Shining Armor caminar tranquilamente por el palacio de Cristal, cuando de pronto un pergamino aparece frente a él, no tardo en abrirlo y comenzar a leer.=

Shining: Así que quieren que valla... porque no, así visitare a Skyla de pasada.

?: Adonde iras?

Shining: E... aúna reunión de ex compañeros de la militar de Canterlot.

=Shining avía reconocido esa voz, al voltear ce topo con Cadence.=

Cadence: Te pidieron que fueras?=Dijo extrañada=

Shining: Si estaré fuera asique...=Dijo caminando algo desesperado=

Cadence: Shining donde me entere que vas de visita con Skyla solo para no invitarme, así te va ir.

Shining: QUERIDA ME CRERAS CAPAS DE TAL COSA=Dijo mientras una aureola parece arriba del=

Cadence: Tengo mis motivos.

Shining: AHU Tus crueles palabras me hieren el corazón como dardos=Dijo asiendo que ella ce sonrojara=

=Shining siempre fue el que más consentía a Skyla y eso Cadence lo savia, Cadence siempre fue la que tenía las riendas en la relación, era la mano dura que en este caso es pesuña, mientras que Shining era el comprensivo almenas cuando quería, si el iba a ver a Skyla con Cadence era casi seguro que lo primero que aria Cadence seria preguntar todo lo relacionado a la escuela, para después preguntar cómo le ha ido.=

Cadence: Tengo ojos y oídos por donde quiera en Canterlot.

=Shining sudaba=

Shining: Tranquila cariño.=Dijo abrasándola=Además tienes que terminar la ley de mercadeo del imperio.

Cadence: QUE BUENO QUE ME LO RECUERDAS=Dijo dándole un beso=Tengo junta con el comité...=ce separo de él y seguido su camino=Procura llegar pronto.

Shining: Claro.

=Shining, con grata sonrisa corrió así cuarto y empaco para dos días, inmediatamente tomo el siguiente tren a dirección a Canterlot=

Shining: Ya voy Skyla...=Dijo ansioso mientras sostenía su boleto.=

8:45 P.M. EN Canterlot.

=Luna, Celestia, Eclipse, Skyla y Blueblood, comían en el comedor tranquilamente, cuando un guardia llega interrumpiendo la grata cena=

Guardia: Princesa, Shining Armor ya está que.

Skyla: Mi papá?

=Al poco rato la puerta ce volvió a abrir dejando ver en si al semental unicornio con unas alforjas al lado sullo, Skyla no tardo en ir con el para abrasarlo.=

Skyla: Que bueno que estés aquí papá...

Shining: A mí también me da gusto verte.

Blueblood: Nos acompañas cuñado?

Shining: Claro.

=Ya en la mesa.=

Shining: Y para que me ocupaba princesa?

Celestia: Yo no.=Miro a Eclipse=Él te ocupa.

Shining: Así sobrino?, que ocupa.=Dijo amigable.=

Eclipse: Bueno mi mamá me había dicho que eres muy bueno en los hechizos defensivos.

Shining: Awww, no es para tanto=Dijo apenado=Pero si uno de los mejores.

Eclipse: Bueno queríamos tu ayuda para que nos asesoraras en este campo.

Shining: Claro es tarea de la escuela de la academia me imagino no?

Eclipse: No es tarea, es para acumular puntos adicionales, nos pidieron que creáramos un hechizo y teníamos la idea de poder juntar la habilidad de diferentes escudos, y ponerlos en uno solo.

=Todos con excepción de Blueblood quedaron mirando a Eclipse Blue nunca estuvo muy familiarizado con los combates por lo cual solo comía.=

Shining: Bueno... creo que...

Luna: Nadie avía pensado en eso antes.

Shining: Poner la habilidad de diferentes escudos en uno solo... cera demasiado complicado no crees?

Eclipse: Solo queremos que nos ayudes, lo demás correrá por nuestra cuenta.

Celestia: Debo suponer que Green está contigo en este proyecto no?

Eclipse: Si.

Luna: No son aún muy jóvenes para este tipo de proyectos?

Eclipse: Nos gustan los retos.

=La cena paso y Eclipse decidió cambiar de habitación para dejar a Skyla y a Shining dormir en la misma habitación, aunque Skyla tenía ya 14 años ya era una adolecente, pero aun tenia camino que recorrer, en cuanto a su estado de escuela bueno no apodado hacer amigos que no la quieran por ser princesa, solo a Green que desde su punto de vista es el único que no le importa el ser o no ser de la realeza.

Eclipse acomodo sus cosas en otro cuarto aunque la idea de dormir solo le agradaría desde ahora, Eclipse ya estaba en la cama cuando la puerta se abre y mira a Celestia entrar por la puerta.=

Eclipse: Creí que te avías dormido...=Dijo mientras un gran bostezo se escapa de su boca=

Celestia: y olvidarme de despedirme de ti mi cielo?.=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.=

Eclipse: El tío Blue... aun no consigue pareja?.

Celestia=Rio un poco=No aún no...

Eclipse: Mis compañeras dicen que es muy vanidoso, que en todos los aspectos está bien... pero que eso es lo único que le quita todo lo demás.

Celestia: Bueno, quizás solo está esperando la indicada.

Eclipse: Pos esa indicada ce está tardando.

Celestia=Volvió a reír.=Como eres... mejor descansa está bien?.

Eclipse: Si... buenas noches...=Dijo mientras ce acurrucaba en las cubijas.=

Celestia: Descansa=Dijo mientras lo arropaba con su magia==

A la mañana siguiente.

=Como habían prometidos los chicos ce vieron en la biblioteca de Canterlot, ambos estaban con tres libros relacionados con los escudos mágicos.=

Green: Empiezo a entender un poco la creación... por lo que leo tienes que estar firme cuando crees el escudo.=Dijo mientras cerraba el libro.=

Eclipse: Si de lo contrario este no tendrá la suficiente defensa... quien diría que ce basaría tanto en la postura.

=después de asesorarse con los libros, no tardó en llegar Shining Armor junto con una Alicornio Skyla, quien por lo visto le faltaban pocos años más para alcanzar a su padre en estatura.=

Skyla: Hola Green.=Dijo alegre.=

Green: Hola princesa.=Dijo algo sonrojado=

Shining: Y bien están listos para dejar lo teórico y pasar a la práctica?

Eclipse: Si tío.

Shining: Bien entonces acompáñenme.

=Shining los guio hasta los jardines del palacio, ce posicionaron en un lugar espacioso.=

Shining: Bueno supongo que ya deben de saber los fundamentos para poder crear un escudo no?

Green: Si estar firmes.

Eclipse: Concentrados y con una buena postura.

Shining: Exacto... has entendido Skyla?

Skyla: Si.

Green: Eh?

Shining: Espero y no les importe pero quisiera que ella aprendiera un poco sobre defensa personal... después de todo no estaré para siempre con ella...=Dijo abrasándola.=Asique ve con ellos.

=Una vez listos.=

Shining: Empecemos con un escudo básico...

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES.

=Ambos unicornios estaban en el suelo agotados, mientras que Skyla tan solo respiraba muy agotada.0

Shining: Bueno...=Ce llevo una pesuña así cabeza=después de todo es cierto que los Alicornio posen mayor energía mágica...

Skyla: Papá...Quiero descansar...=Dijo dejándose caer.=

Shining: Quien les dijo que esto sería fácil?

=Tanto Skyla, Green y Eclipse señalaron a Shining.=

Shining: YO CUANDO DIJE ESO.=Dijo indignado=

Ase una hora y veintinueve minutos.

Shining: Tranquilos es muy fácil de crear los escudos.

Presente.

Shining: Enserio lo dije?

=fueron a comer antes de seguir con el proyecto, lo primero que asieron los 3 jóvenes tomar asiento inmediatamente en el comedor, lo malo para ellos fue que, cuando acabo la comida Shining ya los miraba con una cara diabólica al menos desde el punto de vista del trio de jóvenes.=

Shining: Vamos que todavía tenemos mucho que aprender.

=pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando por fin pudieron crear uno de cada escudo que los dos unicornios querían, por lo cual pudieron casi terminar.=

Shining: Muy bien, ahora veamos cuanto tiempo pueden mantener el escudo.

=La idea era que cada uno creara cual quiere escudo, y aguantar lo más que pudieran, era un ejercicio agotador incluso para in militar unicornio, pero esa era la idea.

A la media hora callo Green al suelo junto con su escudo, pero Tanto Skyla y Eclipse ce mantenían a raya, ni uno de los dos quería ceder terminaron ambos mirándose a los ojos, esperando que uno de ellos cediera pero no fue así, esto solo avivo los llamas. Hora y media y seguían igual, Shining y Green ce encontraban jugando ajedrez mientras Skyla y Eclipse seguían aguantando... pero quince minutos después ce supo claramente el ganador... Skyla fue la siguiente en caer agotada, tanto Shining como Green quedaron sorprendidos.=

Eclipse: Creo que solo es cuestión de adaptarse.

=Ce notaba claramente que Eclipse no estaba cansado, sino todo lo contrario.=

Shining: Bueno creo que es todo de mi parte=Ce acerco a su hija.=Ven cariño vamos a comprar algo.

=Skyla con algo de dificultad ce puso de pie.=

Skyla: Que vamos a comprar?

Shining: Que te parece unas paletas?

=Skyla sonrió de oreja a oreja acompañando a su padre.=

Green: Y bien?

Eclipse: dentro de tres días nos veremos de nuevo, busca la forma de poder usar estos escudos con un solo hechizo.

Green: Me parece perfecto...Quieres que vallamos al parque?

Eclipse: Ya tenía planes para hoy... mi tía Luna me mostrara como alza la luna.

Green: Bien entonces nos vemos.

=Así casi llegada la noche, Eclipse no tardo en encontrarse con su tía Luna quien estaba en el balcón principal del palacio.=

Eclipse: Hola Tía.=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=

Luna: Como estas Eclipse.

Eclipse: Bien, llegue a tiempo?

Luna: Como siempre.=Dijo feliz=Pero no ágamos esperar la noche.

=Luna cerro brevemente los ojos, mientras su cuerno brillara tenuemente, al poco rato la luna comenzó alzarse hasta lo alto del cielo junto con un sinfín de estrellas, al poco tiempo el cuerno de luna dejo de brillar y sus ojos ce abrieron.=

Eclipse: Algún día me dejaras intentarlo?=Dijo mientras la miraba con asombro=Digo alguna noche?

Luna: Cuando te sientas listo.

Eclipse: Tía... te quería preguntar algo...=Dijo algo tímido=

Luna: Si que pasa?=Dijo recostándose al lado del=

Eclipse: Bueno... no sabrás donde este mi papá?...

=su padre ase más de 100 años que lo dejo.=

Eclipse: Cada vez que hablo con mi mamá, no me contesta o cambia de tema... crees que le allá pasado algo?

Luna: Mira Eclipse... lloque suche es que... Bueno, como el viaja mucho por eso no lo ves.

Eclipse: Enserio?=Dijo algo incrédulo=No sabrás donde este?.

Luna: Bueno... No pero es porque siempre está en movimiento=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse: Espero poder verlo... Muchas gracias tía.=Dijo abrasándola=.

=Cuando ce fue Eclipse, Luna savia mucho que ella había metido la pata por lo cual tuvo que ir con Celestia en el momento, quien se encontraba en su despacho, Dormida sobre los documentos, del lado izquierdo estaba una pila llena que decía LISTO Y del derecho una pila minúscula que decía por hacer...=

Luna: HERMANA.=Dijo entrado de portazo, haciendo que Celestia ce despierte algo cansada=

Celestia: Luna... qué hora es?=Miro un reloj de péndulo=8:14...

Luna: Creo que tenemos que comenzar a hablar sobre LODE Sardas Celestia.

Celestia: porque?

Luna: Bueno por esto en sí.

=Le conto lloque ella le había dicho a Eclipse.=

Celestia: Como sete pudo ocurrir tal cosa=Dijo algo indignada=

Luna: Pues yo pensé que ya le avías contado esto, asique le dije eso.

Celestia: Pero como es que selo explico aun a su edad...=Dijo algo triste.=

Luna: La espera no será opción hermana, lo siento.

Celestia: Tendré que hablar con el hoy...

=Así llego la hora de la cena, pero esta vez Shining los acompaño pues el tenia salida mañana por la mañana, para ir devuelta al imperio de cristal.=

Shining: Espero y te allá servido lo que les enseñe.

Eclipse: si nos servirán y de mucho, gracias tío.

Skyla: Porque no Tebas mañana por la tarde...

Shining: Bueno le dije a tu madre que no tardaría... además le dije que vendría aquí por una reunión de...

?:EXCOMPÀÑEROS MILITARES NO ES ASI.

=todos voltearon a la puerta y miraron a Cándense quien tenía una cara de enojo muy notoria, Shining ce sentía pequeñito ante ella.=

Shining: Mami...=Dijo con un hilo de voz=

Skyla: MAMÀ=Dijo feliz=

Cadence: Hola hija como esta mi niña.=Dijo abrasándola=

Shining: Quien te dijo que estaba aquí?

El hace muchas horas en el imperio de cristal

Guardia: Princesa, mensaje desde Canterlot.=Dijo entregándole la carta=

Cadence: Gracias... veamos que me dic...

=Ella comenzó a leer mientras en su cara comenzaba a notarse algo de enojo, al final de la carta había una foto donde se encontraban Skyla y Shining con dos paletas heladas.=

Cadence: Asique reunión... reunión de golpes que le daré.

Presente.

Shining: Aun no me has contestado.

Cadence: por algo son contactos.

Skyla: Te quedaras mamá? de todas maneras mañana es domingo no tengo clases.

Cadence: Por ti lo que sea.

=terminada la cena, cada quien ce fue a su dormitorio, Eclipse volvió a su propio dormitorio donde ce acomodo para descansar pero=

Celestia: Cariño tenemos que hablar.

Eclipse: es qué?=Dijo cantándose en la cama.=

Celestia: Veras es respecto a tu padre.

Eclipse: Si mi tía me dijo que anda de viaje.

Celestia: Cariño=Ce acomodo al lado del=lo que sede es que el... como te lo digo...el ase mucho que dejo de estar aquí.

Eclipse: No entiendo.

Celestia: Lo que quiero decir es que...=Respiro profundamente=Tu padre murió ase mucho... para ser exactos 110 años...

Eclipse: P-p-pero...

Celestia: Tu padre... era Stardust, debes conocerlo aparece en los libros de historia=Eclipse asintió= pues el india hubo una reunión de astrónomos, pero según me habían informado, murió...=Depuso triste.=veras la razón por la cual quería que tu no nacieras a los nueve meses normales era para que por lómenos conocieras a mi hermana... sé que no es como conocer a tu padre... pero con un hechizo pude atrasar el embarazo... Perdóname, tan solo...yo...=Dijo comenzando a llorar.=Quería que... fueras feliz...

=Eclipse miraba a Celestia llorar, sin embargo ella no era la única, Eclipse también rompió en llanto junto a ella, quien sintió un cálido abraso de parte de Eclipse quien rápidamente correspondió.=

Eclipse: Mamá...

Celestia: Eclipse... no sabes lo que daría por poderte mostrar a tu padre...

Eclipse: Me alegro mucho que... me dejaras conocer a mi tía Luna...=Celestia se sorprendió=

=El cansancio le había llegado Celestia arropo con su ala a Eclipse mientras el ce acurrucaba con ella, ambos no pudieron pedir mejor noche para descansar masque esa misma la cual, fue la única testigo de esa noche.=

Eclipse: Gracias mami...

Fin del cap.


	7. Grata amistad

Capitulo 4

=y así los meses pasaron, el proyecto de Eclipse y Green comenzaba a colorearse, sin embargo había unas estudiantes que también les seguían el ritmo, eran unas gemelas ambas eran de pelaje rojo y crin rosa, lo único que las identificaba era el color de ojos la de una eran verdes y la otra azules, sus cutie mark eran iguales, era un rayo de color blanco con una nube la cual era verde, ellas eran las segundas en tener las calificaciones mas altas, Eclipse era el que ce posicionaba en primer lugar, de ahí ellas y Green en tercero, ellas estaban hartas de siempre estar en segundo lugar, por lo cual, también aria un hechizo para ayudarse en la calificación y asi quedar ambas en primero... por asi decirlo...Pero hubo un carbonero quien quiso avivar las llamas entre estos dos equipos.=

En la escuela...

Shooting Star: Me e enterado que muchos de ustedes, han tenido muy buenos progresos con sus hechizos, asique para mejorar la competencia entre todos... además de aumentarles puntos en la calificación final...=Dijo con pausas para darle emoción a todos=gracias a la ayuda de la directora Fabled... el equipo que gane recibirá boletos para todo su equipo, para viajar al imperio de cristal, cayendo el invierno Que les parece?.

=Muchos gritaron de alegría aunque otros no, pues ni siquiera querían a ser el intento, pues sabían de antemano que no podrían siquiera alcanzar a los primeros lugares, Liria y Liriam eran los nombres de las gemelas y una no tardo en preguntar.=

Liria: Profesor y los de segundo lugar?.

Shooting: a ganaran el camino a su casa. Pero según tengo entendido ustedes dos chicas también tienen su proyecto demasiado avanzado no?.

Liriam: Asi es.

Shooting: Entonces no veo problema...=El timbre de salida sonó=los veo mañana.

=Todos loa alumnos salieron de la escuela mientras platicaban, y como siempre Celestia lo esperaba en la salida acompañada de dos guardias.=

Celestia:Hola Green.

Green:Hola Celestia.

Celestia:como les fue a los dos?.

Eclipse:Bien.

Green:Si el profesor dijo que el equipo que ganara en aser el echiso, iria de al imperio de Criztal.=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:Me parece bien y como van con eso?.

Eclipse:Solo faltan detallitos.

Green:Solo hacerlo funcionar...

=Celestia rio un poco y luego dijo=

Celestia:No gustas acompañarnos a comer?.

Green:Me gustaría princesa pero hoy viene mi papá de viaje.

Celestia: Entonces salúdamelo de mi parte.

... nos vemos mañana Eclipse.

=Una vez que se fue Celestia y Eclipse fueron al palacio, ya dentro de el fueron al comedor, donde ce encontraron con Luna.=

Eclipse: Hola tia.

Luna:Hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Aun no a llegado Skyla?.

Luna:Si de echo esta en su cuarto.

Celestia: puedes ir a avisarle para que venga a comer?.=Dijo a Eclipse=

Eclipse:Si.

=Eclipse fue rápido asta la habitación de Skyla, donde ce encontraba recostada en la cama, de espaldas mirando el techo, de manera relajada=

Eclipse:Skyla vamos a comer.

Skyla:No quiero...=Dijo aun tirada en la cama=

Eclipse: Vamos anda mi mamá y mi tía te esperan.

Skyla: Toi cansada...=Dijo entre la almohada=

Eclipse:Y que quieres que haga? que te cargue?.

Cinco minutos después… Se mira a Eclipse caminar por los pasillos, cargando a la alicornio, en su lomo.

Eclipse: Como termine en esto...=Dijo mientras llevaba en su lomo a su prima.=

Skyla:Tu dijiste.

Eclipse:Eres mas grande que yo y aun quieres que te siga cargando?.

Skyla:Oye eres fuerte... además yo no te obligue a nada.

Eclipse:=suspiro=Bien.

=Skyla bajo de su lomo al cabo de estar ya frente a la puerta.=

Skyla:Y bien?.=Miro a unicornio=

Eclipse:Que?.

Skyla:Abre la puerta.

Eclipse: TODAVIA.=Dijo indignado=

Skyla:Era broma primo.=Dijo en risas.=

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno para abrir la puerta, donde pudieron ver a Luna y a Celestia comiendo=

Luna:Porque tardaron?.

Eclipse:Dile a ella.=Apunto a su prima=

=Skyla ce puso algo roja=

Celestia: vengan a comer.

=Ambos no ce negaron, ce pusieron en sus respectivos lugares, y Skyla dijo=

Skyla:Oye tia=ce dirijo a Celestia=me preguntaba si me dejarías salir esta noche...

Celestia:Y adonde piensas ir?.

Luna: Vamos hermana estas noches son las mejores... estamos en otoño y ce ponen muy frescas.

Skyla: Bueno, unas chicas y yo teníamos planeado ir a caminar por el parque de canterlot.

=Celestia lo penso por un momento, que desde el punto de vista de Skyla parecia eterno, asta que dijo=

Celestia:Si esta bien.

=Skyla sonrio y con mas motivo comió mas aprisa... una vez terminada la comida Celestia fue a su despacho mientras que Luna fue al balcón donde esperaría la hora de alzar la luna, pero Eclipse fue con ella rápidamente, para acompañarla

Luna:Me volverás a acompañar?.=Dijo amable=

Eclipse: De echo... quería pedirte un favor tia.=Dijo timido=

Luna:Claro de que trata?.

=Eclipse miro a Luna detenidamente respiro hondo y dijo=

Eclipse:Me dejarías intentar subir la luna?.=Dijo con temblor en su voz=

=Luna sorprendida ante esta petición, miro a Eclipse al principio ella quería darle un rotundo NO como respuesta, pero quería saber que tanto avía progresado en su magia... aunque ella savia de antemano que el no podría...=

Luna:De acuerdo... pero si necesitas ayuda solo dime y la alzare yo de acuerdo?.

Eclipse:Si tia.

=Esperaron un poco mas y el sol comenzó a descender.=

Luna:Listo?.

Eclipse:Si.

Luna: Ahora recuerda, relájate no te esfuerces de lo contrario solo malgastaras energía.

Eclipse: De acuerdo.

=Eclipse separo un poco sus patas, para tener una postura firme, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada, al principio no sucedía nada y Eclipse quería tirar la toalla, pero justo cuando iba dejar todo y Luna lo iba ayudar, la luna comenzó a elevarse lentamente, Luna quedo asombrada al ver loque sus ojos miraban, su cara era de asombro y incredulidad, al cabo de dos minutos mas Eclipse había acabado y con gran alegría dijo=

Eclipse:LO ISE TIA LO ISE LO ISEEEE=Dijo mientras miraba el gran astro y luego a su tia=

Luna:(Yo que ni siquiera pude a la primera...)=Pensó=Felicidades sobrino=Dijo abrasándolo=

Eclipse:LE DIRE A MAMÀ.

=Rápidamente ce separo de Luna quien aun seguía asombrada sin poder creérselo, Eclipse entro rápidamente al despacho de su madre, quien ce asusto un poco por la forma de entrar de su hijo=

Celestia: Que forma es esa de entrar Eclipse?=Dijo un poco enojada=

Eclipse:MAMÀ=Dijo alegre=PUDE ALZAR LA LUNA.

Celestia:Hijo... como cre...=Fue interrumpida=

Eclipse:ENSERIO MAMÀ,

Luna:Es cierto hermana.

=Luna entro al despacho.=

Celestia:Pero si ese es el caso...

=Celestia ce levanto de su escritorio y fue con Eclipse, pero aun no tenia su Cutie mark.=

Celestia: Entonces... porque no la tiene?.

Luna:Bueno quizás sea otra cosa.

Eclipse:COMO QUE?=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:Bueno... el cielo es el límite si ce trata de Cutie mark.

Luna:Quisas si le enseñas a elevar el sol=Dijo haciendo burla a Celestia=

Celestia: buena idea Luna.

Luna:Eh?...

Celestia: Quizás sea eso.

=Falla de burla=

Eclipse:Me enseñaras a alzar el sol?.

Celestia:Si cada día antes de que vayas a clases veras como lo hago te parece?.

Eclipse SI=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:Entonses decidido.=Sonrio=

A la mañana siguiente a las 5:45 A,M.

=Eclipse ce encontraba dormido en su cuarto cuando derrepente la puerta ce abrio=

Celestia:Arriba que hoy comienza el amanecer.=Dijo feliz pues Eclipse vería por primer vez como levanta el sol=

Eclipse=Entre las cobijas=Porque tan temprano...=Dijo mientras ce restregaba los ojos=

Celestia:Porque a esta hora ce levanta el sol así que...=fue hasta donde estaba Eclipse y lo ayudo a despertarse=Vamos que ya casi es hora.

=Eclipse siguió a Celestia hasta el balcón principal=

Celestia: Mira bien cariño.

=Celestia iso brillar su cuerno del mismo color que el de Eclipse, ella abrió sus alas blancas y se elevo lenta mente hasta lo alto del cielo, al mismo tiempo que el Sol la imitaba, dejando asi un nuevo dia brillante. Celestia regreso al suelo lentamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, miro a Eclipse quien lo miraba con algo de duda=

Eclipse:Em...como voy a ser eso si no tengo alas...=Dijo algo triste.=

Celestia:Creo que...se me paso el casco en volar...

=Celestia ce puso al lado del=

Celestia:No es tan necesario que vueles cuando levantes el sol.

Eclipse: Enserio?.

Celestia:Si... antes cuando mi hermana y yo no estábamos en Ecuestria, los unicornios levantaban la luna y el sol.

=Esto le dio cierto consuelo a Eclipse, por lo cual ce ánimo. Los dias pasaron y ya estaban en invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas por la nieve, además el rumor de que Eclipse avía levantado la luna sin problemas viajo rápido, hasta los oídos de las gemelas.=

Liria:COMO ES POSIBLE ESO.=Dijo indignada=

Liriam:Si solo piensalo tiene ahora diez, cuando tenga veinte...

=Ambos ce imaginaron al menos desde su punto de vista un unicornio, arriba de una montaña pudiendo dominar cualquier elemento... pero tan solo era su imaginación.=

Liriam:Que nos falta para el hechizo.

Liria:Bueno... veamos...

=Ellas tenían la intención de crear un hechizo el cual les permitiera curarse con rapidez pero aun les falta de demasiado, no tenían los conocimientos de un doctor, ese era el problema.=

Liriam:Si seguimos así no iremos al imperio...

Liria:Si...

=Ellas ce encontraban caminando por el parque de Canterlot, era invierno y casi empezaban las vacaciones, solo les faltaban cuatro dias... e el lapso del premio que les dio el profesor terminaba ahy... o lo entregaban al final para tener puntos extra... El dia no podía ponerse peor cuando vieron a Eclipse, Green y Skyla caminar por el parque, mientras platicaban cálidamente.=

Green:Mira son Liria y Liriam.

=Entre el grupo Skyla era la mas alta, por muy buen tramo aun.=

Skyla:Vamos a saludarlas no?.

=Las chicas miraban a los tres, y a ambas no les gustaba mucho el tal Green.=

Eclipse:Hola como van con su proyecto.

Liriam:De maravilla de echo casi lo acabamos.=Dijo nerviosa=

Green: ENSERIO? NOSOTROS LO PRECENTAREMOS MAÑANA=Dijo emocionado.=

Liria:Asi?...=Dijo nerviosa=

Skyla:Si se pasaron meses asiéndolo pero con ayuda de mi papà... para asesorarlos a crear lo básico...

Liriam:PIDIERON ALLUDA AUN ADULTO?.

Eclipse:Si, no sabíamos como comenzar, solo le dijimos que nos ayudara a entender el arte de los escudos, y lo demás paso por nuestra cuenta.

Green:Si además si pusieron atención, el profesor dijo que podían pedir ayuda de un profesional de la materia que tenia su hechizo, para que les ayudaran a entender parte del hechizo que harían.

Liria:eso no es cierto.

Eclipse:Pues mañana verán que si es cierto, de echo mi tio Shining vendrá a ver el hechizo que nosotros creamos.

Skyla:si de echo vamos a recibirlo en la estación... vamos que se nos hace tarde.

=Los tres partieron del lugar y cuando estaban algo lejos dijo.=

Skyla:Quien es Liriam y cual es Liria.

Eclipse:La de los ojos verdes es Liria y los azules Liriam.

Skyla:Ah...

Con las gemelas.

Liriam:vamos rápido a un hospital tal vez un doctor unicornio nos pueda ayudar un poco.

Liria:ve tu mientras ire a la casa por la libreta.

=Y asi ce pusieron en marcha.=

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA.

=en el aula estaban la directora y el profesor Shooting Star, frente a ambos había una audiencia de alumnos, sentados en sus respectivos asientos.=

Fabled: Chicos hoy tenemos un invitado que viene desde el imperio de Criztal, el es Shining armor príncipe de imperio y capitán de la guardia de Canterlot.

=Shining entro por la puerta, mientras recibía unos cuantos aplausos de quienes lo conocían.=

Shooting:Creeran que el y yo fuimos a la misma escuela...jajaja.=ce aserco a Shooting=

Shining:y Creerán que el y yo tuvimos el mismo amor platónico?.

Fabled:Ya ustedes dos, parecen niños aun.

Shooting:y Creeran que...

Shining:la directora Fabled...

Shooting y Shining: SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE AMARGADAAAA.=Dijeron riendo=

=Ella fue la directora de ambos y por mucho también su profesora, cosa que la molestaba ver a dos de sus estudiantes burlándose de ella, tenia frente a ella al desastre de la escuela (Shining Armor) Y al inteligente (Shooting Star) quiene a pesar de todo eran amigos de infancia.=

Fabled:USTEDES DOS CALLENSE.

Shining:Usted ya no es mi directora y mucho menos puede darme órdenes.=Dijo orgulloso=

Fabled:a NO?.

Shining:NO.

Fabled:Que lastima... Esto ce vera muy bonito en el periódico de mañana no?.

=Fabled le mostro una foto donde Shining esta junto a otras tres chicas, justo antes del dia de su boda=

Shooting:Uhy cuando fuimos a las Pegasus...

Shining:COMO LA...=Trato de quitársela pero la grifa fue mas rápida=

Fabled:Callado entendiste.

=Snining asintio con la cabeza barias veces al tiempo que solo se cerró su hocico=

Fabled: Bien... ahora a lo que venimos.

Shooting:hoy Eclipse y Green terminaron su proyecto, y no lo mostraran aquí. si resulta funcional ellos ganaran los boletos para el viaje al imperio de cristal, además de los puntos extra que habíamos acordado.

=Ambos pasaron frente, Green llevaba su libreta mientras que Eclipse se dirigía sin nada=

Fabled: Díganos que tipo de hechizo crearon?.

Green:nos basamos en hechizos de defensa.

Shooting:Y que clase de defensa?.

Eclipse:Un escudo.

Fabled: Discúlpame pero ya ahí demasiados tipos de escudos… No creo que su proyec…

Green: Por eso mismo.=La interrumpio=

Eclipse:Gracias a mi tio, comprendimos mucho sobre ellos y tuvimos le vaga idea de poder combinar el funcionamiento de varios escudos.

Shooting:Como cuáles?.

Green:Tenemos el de daño, reflector, drenado, el resistente entre otros...

Eclipse: Ademas que podría servir mucho contra cualquier contrincante.

Green:SI, Pudimos crear un escudo el cual absorbiera la energía de ciertos ataques y con ella pudiera regenerar o curar las heridas más rápido.

Eclipse:Ademas de que pudimos darle un ajuste mas para hacer que el contrincante pierda mucha mas energía al pelear con este escudo.

Shining:Podrian mostrarlo?.

=Ambos unicornios asintieron Green ce puso al lado de la directora dejando solo a Eclipse.=

Green:Como bien nos explicó el señor Armor tenemos que tener una postura firme, o de lo contrario el escudo cederá. Listo?.=Dijo a Eclipse=

Eclipse:Listo.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno y rápidamente un escudo totalmente esférico de dos metros cuadrados lo envolvió, el color de este escudo era de color gris-seco.=

Shining:Balla... pero tendremos que comprobarlo no?.

Green:Si, podría atacarlo con lo que usted quiera, pero le advertimos que con lo que usted ataque es posible que le cause demasiado dolor. pero primero.

=Eclipse iso desaparecer el escudo=

Green:Para que vean que el escudo también puede curar...

=Green tomo una hoja de papel con su magia, y se aserco a Eclipse, la puso sobre la pesuña de eclipse y con cierta fuerza y velocidad paso la hoja, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar demasiado.=

Eclipse:Miren.

=Volvio a activar el escudo.=

Green:Cuando guste señor Armor.

=Shining estaba algo indeciso, que tal si fallaba, lastimaría a su sobrino. pero ellos estaban muy seguros de que eso no pasaría.=

Shining:Muy bien.

=Shining lanso un rayo rojo contra el escudo el cual lo regreso rápidamente a mayor velocidad y daño, como avían dicho los chicos, Shining cayó al suelo poniendo su pesuña en su pecho, Eclipse dejo ceder el escudo y todos miraron asombrados, que la herida de Eclipse avía curado.=

Shooting:Tienes razón este escudo será uno de los mejores.

Shining:Si... AHG=Dijo algo adolorido=Espero y me lo puedan pasar.

Shooting:bueno que piensa usted Fabled?.

bien presentado, además que tiene un fin medico... solo tengo una duda?.

Green:Cual?.

Fabled:Ya avían echo esto antes?.

Eclipse:Si lo practicamos varias veces solo que...

Green:Yo no pude aserlo, no tengo muy buena resistencia magica.

Fabled:Bueno, algien mas que precente su trabajo?.

=Ambas gemelas permanecían calladas, sabían de ante mano que no tenían terminado el hechizo.=

Fabled: entonces ambos ganan el viaje al imperio de cristal.

=Ambos no podían estar mas felices, la directora les dio los boletos a ambos y todos ce retiraron a sus casas, Shining acompaño a Eclipse asta el castillo=

Shining:Asi que irán al imperio estas vacaciones?.

Eclipse:No...

Shining:Pero porque?.

Eclipse:Green tiene que ayudar a su madre... su padre salió por el trabajo.

Shining: entonces que aras con los boletos?.

Eclipse:Bueno...=El volteo asía atrás donde estaban Liriam y Liria quienes ce dirigían a su casa=Ellas no podrían gastar en un viaje tan costoso... además solo están en la academia gracias a la beca como Green...

Shining:Si lo entiendo, la academia de magia es muy costosa...

Eclipse:Tio.

Shining:si?.

Eclipse:Tu y Shooting Star como se conocieron?.

Shining:uuuuuuu, ase muchísimos años...El y yo íbamos a la misma escuela, de echo en el mismo salón, también teníamos los mismos gustos, y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos pero... el destino parecía ser cruel con nosotros porque ambos nos enamoramos de la misma chica...

Eclipse: Cadence?.

Shining:Si... pero tu be yo un poco mas de ventaja pues ella cuidaba a Twiligth cuando era niña... y mi desventaja era que yo era demasiado tímido con ella... Shooting era mas sociable, y en cierto modo Cadence y Shooting llegaron a salir juntos.

Eclipse:Y que paso?.

Shining:Bueno ambos teníamos le regla que el que le ve primero ce la queda... pero el problema fue que los dos estábamos flechados... conforme pasaba el tiempo, mas nos distanciábamos el y yo... ya no veíamos por el otro si no por Cadence... el día de graduación abría un baile y Shooting tuvo la suerte de ser el primero en invitarla... sin embargo encontré a Cadence sola en el baile y me conto que Shooting no pudo venir... aun hoy en día desconozco la razón... y bueno fue mi oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Eclipse:y que paso?.

Shining:Solo vi a Shooting en la graduación muy cerio, solo tomo su diploma y como todos se fue, ni siquiera le pregunte si aun seguíamos siendo amigos... pero creo que el orgullo de ambos nos gana.

Eclipse: Pero en el salón hablaron también.

Shining:Si pero lo hicimos para que ustedes no pasaran mal el rato...

Eclipse: bueno.

=ya habían llegado al castillo, inmediatamente entrando una Alicornio rosa brinco sobre Shining armor.=

Skyla:PAPÌ, ya estoy lista.=Dijo alegre=

Shining:Eso veo...

Eclipse:Adonde irán?.

Shining:Bueno... queríamos pasar las vacaciones en familia asique nos iremos el imperio de criztal, de ahy pensábamos ir al Pony Ville para quedarnos con Twiligth.

Skyla:Si visitaremos a mi tia.

Shining: Exacto.

=Skyla ya tenía su maleta echa asique no tardaron ambos en irse, Eclipse camino asta su cuarto no sin toparse con Luna quien iría al balcón a esperar la hora de alzar la luna.=

Eclipse:hola tia.

Luna:Hola Eclipse... como te fue en la presentación?.

=Eclipse felizmente le mostro el boleto, el cual era el premio.=

Luna:Te felicito.=Le sonrio=

Eclipse:Donde esta mamá?.

Luna: Enfrascada en los papeles burocráticos.

Eclipse:Gracias... hablando de eso... ya acabaste los tuyos?.

=Esto tomo por sorpresa a Luna, ella solo ce sonrojo y dijo=

Luna:Claro que si por quien me tomas?.

Eclipse:Bueno... es que nunca te veo en tu despacho... Adiós.=Dijo amable=

=Una vez sola=

Luna:ODIO ESTO.=Dijo dirigiéndose a su despacho donde ce encontraban un SIN FIN de papeles, tanto sobre la mesa, como en el suelo=Bueno si leo rápido acabare pronto...

Treinta segundos después.

Luna:Bueno es suficiente por hoy.

=y solo firmo dos hojas...=

=Eclipse toco la puerta del despacho de su madre=

Celestia:Quien?.

Eclipse:yo...

Celestia:Pasa Eclipse...

=El entro y siempre es lo mismo su madre tenía unos lentes en su rostro mientras leía detenidamente los papeles.=

Eclipse:Mamà...

Celestia:Si?...=Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo=

Eclipse:me podrías dejar salir con Green?...

Celestia: A qué hora?.

Eclipse:pues ya llegando la noche...

Celestia:Que piensan hacer?.

Eclipse:iriamos al parque por unos helados... quieres venir?...

Celestia:Me gustaría pero tengo que terminar estos documentos...

Eclipse:Bien..=Dijo algo triste mientras salía de la oficina=

Celestia: Cariño...=Levanto su mirada para mirar al potro=

Eclipse:Si?.=Dijo parando mientras volteaba a ver a Celestia=

Celestia:Bueno casi entras de vacaciones...=Dijo quitándose los lentes.=Quieres que vallamos a algún lugar?.

=Eclipse sonrio, no siempre... o mas bien dicho nunca salen, pues por lo regular termina habiendo problemas y Celestia tiene que arreglarlos, o si no es por alguna cosa financiera...=

Celestia:Es por eso que e estado haciendo demasiado trabajo... casi nunca tenemos tiempo para salir.

Eclipse:Bueno, la verdad noche.

Celestia:Aun faltan días asique piénsalo. Bien?=Le sonrio=

=Eclipse mas alegre que un gusano en una manzana, salió del castillo para encontrarse con Green en el parque, donde lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas del lugar.=

Green: Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.

Eclipse:Yo siempre cumplo... Entonces que asemos con los boletos?.

Green:La verdad no puedo ir... mi mamá estará sola, no quiero dejarla asi nomas...

Eclipse: Entonces?, los damos?.

Green:saves Liriam y Liria anhelaban mucho ganar.

Eclipse:Quieres que ce los demos a ellas?.

Green:Si... además seria la buena acción del dia.=Dijo divertido=

Eclipse:Em... si tienes razón. Vamos.

=i así enfilaron hasta la casa de las gemelas, tuvieron que llegar asta un barrio medio, donde había muchos potrillos de su edad corriendo y jugando por las calles, muchos de ellos ce quedaron viendo a Eclipse, llamaba mucho la atención su crin, algunos incluso lo saludaban, tanto Green como Eclipse regresaban el saludo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de ellas, la cual era una casa de dos pisos de color rojo, con plantas en un balcón.=

Green:Espero estén en casa.=Toco la puerta.=

Eclipse:Como crees que sean sus padres?.

Green:No lose

=Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una yegua pegaso, de pelaje naranja y crin amarilla y ojos verdes abrió la puerta=

Pegaso:Hola chi...=Miro a Eclipse=P-p-príncipe que ase aqui?.

Eclipse:Bueno buscamos a Liriam y a Liria... Se encuentran?

Pegaso:Claro, pasen...=Una vez que entraron.=Iré a hablarles, siéntense...

=Ambos chicos ce sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar.=

Con la pegaso.

Pegaso:Hijas el príncipe esta aquí para verlas.

=Las chicas estaban recostadas en sus respectivas camas de hecho, solo miraban el techo desanimadas.=

Liriam:Que quiere mamá...

Liria:Viene a burlarse?.

Pegaso:Como pueden pensar eso?.

Liriam:por nada.

Liria:Ahorita bajamos.

=La pegaso salió de la habitación para ir con sus invitados.=

Pegaso:Les puedo ofrecer algo?.

Green:No gracias.

Eclipse: solo les diremos algo y luego nos vamos.

Pegaso:Son amigos de mis hijas?.

Eclipse:No solo compañeros...

Green:Si de echo muy rara la ves que ellas nos dirijen la palabra...

=No tardaron en bajar por las escaleras, aquellas gemelas que aun ce notaban desanimadas, cuando estaban frente a ellos dos.=

Pegaso:Los dejare solos...

=Hubo un silencio incómodo para los cuatro por un momento, las gemelas miraba de un lado a otro evitando dirigir la mirara a estos dos unicornios, pero lo mismo hacían Eclipse y Green.=

Liriam: Aque vinieron...

Liria:A burlarse?...

=Ambos amigos ce miraron detenidamente y luego vieron a las gemelas.=

Green:Y porque nos burlaríamos?.

Liriam:Porque ustedes acabaron el proyecto...

Liria:Y porque también ganaron el premio.

Eclipse:En si solo lo hicimos por los puntos extra...

Green:si nosotros no tenemos intenciones de ir al imperio.

Eclipse:Y por eso mismo...

=Ambos levitaron los dos boletos ante las unicornios quienes los miraban incrédulas.=

Liriam:Es una de sus bromitas.

Green:Bueno...

Eclipse:Si no los quieren...=Dijo guardándolos=Nos retiramos.

Liriam y Liria: NO NO!=Dijeron exaltadas=

=Los chicos les entregaron los boletos a las chicas ambas inmediatamente ce dieron un abraso en tre ellas, mientras gritaban de la alegría, solo para después preguntar.=

Liriam:Y ustedes no irán?.

Green:No, prefiero ayudar a mi mamá en la tienda de flores... ella está sola mi papá esta de viaje por el trabajo.

Liria:Y tu? príncipe?.

Eclipse: Siendo sincero, puedo ir cuando quiera... pero no sin el.=señalo a Green=Si vamos será para verlo juntos.

=Ambas chicas agradecieron los veletos que les dieron=

Eclipse:Nos acompañan por unos helados?.

Green:Si ahí una muy buena heladería cercas... venden también malteadas.

=Las unicornios asintieron con la cabeza felices, los cuatro salieron directo a la heladeria, abia algo de platica y entre ellas, la noticia de que Eclipse pudo levantar la luna.=

Green:Me llegó la noticia de que fuiste tu quien levanto la luna, la otra noche... Es cierto?.

Liriam:Si pudiste?.

Eclipse:Si...

Liria:Y aun no tienes tu cutie mark?.

Eclipse:No... Pero voy a intentar levantar el Sol... tal ves sea eso. y si no veré que.

Green:Pues apresúrate que tu eres casi el único que no tiene su cuite mark.

Eclipse:No me preocupo por eso.

Liriam:Que sentiste cuando la alzaste?.

Eclipse:Fue...=Sonrio=Algo grandioso.

=Entraron a una tienda grande donde ce podía ver varios ponis comprando sus helados, también avía mesas en el lugar para quienes quisieran estar en el lugar... avía siempre una pony unicornio de crin Azul, pelaje blanco y ojos rojizos, ella siempre estaba en ese local para que todos disfrutaran de su música, ella siempre ponía música algo movida pero muy pegajosa, algo que le gustaba era jugar con algunos reflectores de luz para iluminar ciertas mesas y preguntarles algo, como si les gustaría alguna canción.=

Eclipse:Hola Ice.

=Una poni blanca como la nieve de crin azul cielo y ojos color cafe miro a Eclipse=

Ice:Hola Eclipse, dime quienes son tus amiguitas?=Dijo algo interesada.=

Eclipse:Ellas son Liriam y Liria=

=Ice miro a las gemelas y les pregunto=

Ice:Y que les sirvo?.

Liria:Ami una malteada de fresa.

Liriam:Ami también.

Green:Yo quiero una de chocolate.

Ice:Ok...=Dijo anotando en una libretita.=Y tu Eclipse.

Eclipse:De vainilla.

=Ice ce izo...(vuelvan a leerlo esto es un juego de palabras.)Buen amigo de Eclipse, a pesar de que ella muchísimo más grande que él, pero ce pudieron entender muy bien.=

Ice: Bien, siéntense en cuanto estén les dio las malteadas.

=Tomaron asiento cercas de la D.J. casi enfrente de ella pero estaba tan enfocada en combinar los sonidos que ni siquiera los miro.=

Green:Que piensan hacer cuando estén en el imperio.

Liria:Bueno, casi empieza el festival del corazón de cristal, por eso mismo queríamos ir.

Liriam:Si además de que tienen muy bonitas cosas de cristal.

Green:me traen un recuerdo de ahí.

Liria:Claro.

=La D.J. sonrió al mirar al Príncipe quien estaba enfrente suyo, inmediatamente dio una señal con su casco la que tenía los reflectores, y los movió Asia la mesa donde estaban los cuatro unicornios.=

D.J:DIGANME=Dijo en el micrófono=Alguna canción que les agrade?.

=No tardaron en contestarle pero la cuestión fue...=

Green:U la Mancha.

Liria:No Shooting Run.

=La D.J. izo caso a la pequeña poniendo una canción movida.=

Liram:Ja te ganaron.

Green:Bueno en que no arriesga no gana verdad?.

Eclipse: Exacto.

=Ice ce aserco con una charola entregándoles las malteadas, a cada uno al poco rato ce retiro pues avia algo de trabajo.=

Green:Un pequeño brindis.

Liriam:SI.

Liria:que por nada del mundo cambiemos.

Green:Por una amistad larga.

Liriam:Y divertida.

Eclipse:Salud por eso.

=Todos como niños brindaron y rápidamente bebiendo las malteadas.=

Fin del capitulo.


	8. Un gran amor

Capitulo 5.

=Los días pasaron eran nevados y casi tocando y aclamando un nuevo año. Eclipse seguía con su afición de poder elevar el sol, Celestia le explico barias cosas entre ellas como debía hacerse, al principio estuvo de acuerdo en pasar las vacaciones en Ponydelfia... Celestia le pareció perfecto por lo cual ce dirigieron ahí cuando entraron de vacaciones, empacaron para un viaje de dos semanas y partieron directo para alla... Luna para su mala suerte tuvo que quedarse a cargo del lugar puesto que no avía acabado sus deberes... pero antes de que ellos de fueran ella protesto.=

Luna:Porque ustedes si van de vacaciones?.

Celestia:Te avía dicho que si acababas tus deberes podrías venir con nosotros.

Luna:ESO NO ES CIERTOO.

Semanas antes...

=En el cuarto de Luna, ella ce encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras leía una novela.=

Celestia:Luna...

Luna:Si hermana?.

Celestia:Eclipse y yo iremos de vacaciones, quieres venir?.

Luna:Claro.

Celestia:Pero tenemos que adelantar los trabajos para poder estar libre de acuerdo?.

Luna:Si los are.

=Una semana después=

=Luna estaba comiendo, junto a Celestia y fue ahy donde le pregunta.=

Celestia:Como vas con los trabajos?.

Luna:Bien.(Aun no los acabo)=Pensó apurada=

Celestia:bueno, casi entra de vacaciones Eclipse.

Presente.

Luna:Ahhh...=Dijo desanimada=

Eclipse:Tia, pero si siempre decías que los acababas rápido.

Luna:Es tedioso y aburrido...

Celestia:Lo siento hermana, pero tendrás que estar a cargo... le hablé a Twiligth para que viniera a ayudarte... Blueblood está en el imperio de Criztal, tanto Shining Armor como Candence también fueron de vacaciones de invierno.

=Casi a regañadientes Luna acepto su cruel ``castigo´´, todo estaba empacado y partieron de inmediato Eclipse y Celestia a Ponydelfia, cuando iban sobre volando Canterlot sobre aquel carruaje tirado por los pegasos, Eclipse miro asía abajo y observo a Green quien ayudaba a su madre a envolver flores, al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver.=

Celestia:Descuida, volveremos.

Eclipse:Lose, me dejarías intentar alzar el sol para año nuevo?.

Celestia:Claro.

= Y así los días pasaron Celestia conocía a un político que le avía ofrecido su casa como hospedaje mientras pasaban sus vacaciones en Ponydelfia, Eclipse salía con algunos potrillos de su misma edad de ahí mismo de la ciudad, al principio los juegos no pasaban de hacer muñecos de nieve, pero conforme ellos y Eclipse agarraban confianza, pasaron a guerra de bolas de nieve, Eclipse tenia ventaja por ser unicornio, pero eso no impedía que recibiera algunos golpes, así ce divertía Eclipse, con Celestia las cosas eran diferente, lo único que almenos asía, era levantarse para alzar el sol luego volver a dormir, cuando despertaba salía por la ciudad, acompañada de un par de guardias, algunas veces compraba algo de comer por los restaurantes, pero era casi muy raro... por las noches le impartía unas horas de clase a Eclipse, para que cuando llegara el fin de año hiciera lo que el le pidió...Así eran los días... aunque no lo pareciera Eclipse y Celestia pasaban mas tiempo juntos, incluso era raro que no Allan recibido una carta asta el dia de hoy, Eclipse no podía estar mas feliz, avía veces en las que los papeles ce invertían... Celestia algunas veces actúa de una manera inmadura, haciendo que Eclipse se comportara como el padre, y esto sucedió cuando fueron a comer a un restaurante, en donde avía pocos comensales, ya en la comida, casi siempre, Celestia le pide a Eclipse que sea educado, o al menos las lecciones que le dio Luna.=

Eclipse:Mamà...=Dijo mientras miraba como ella comía rápido=No comas rápido te va dar hipo.

Celestia:=Cuando trago el bocado=Ahora tu mandas?.=Dijo en tono divertido.=que quiere que haga su alteza.

Eclipse:Que dejes de comer tan rápido.

Celestia:Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa.

=Terminada la comida en cuanto salieron del restaurante, loque dijo Eclipse fue cierto, Celestia estaba con hipo media hora después, no le duro tanto pero si lo necesario como para que Eclipse ce burlara de ella.=

Eclipse: Te-lo-di-je.=Dijo mientras tarareaba una canción navideña=

Celestia:Per...Hic... no comí... Hic, Tanto=Dijo entre hipo.=

=Los guardias que iban con ellos ce partían de risa en silencio por miedo a que Celestia les diera una regañía, pero eso es punto y aparte...En el ultimo día del año, por lo cual muchos compraban fuegos artificiales, entre otras cosas, Celestia aria inicio a una ceremonia en el Centro, al principio Eclipse tenia intenciones de ir pero, recordó que al dia siguiente tenia que alzar el sol por primera ves, por lo cual fue a dormir temprano, el no era muy madrugador por lo cual prefirió adelantarse a esto...

5:30 A.M. del dia siguiente.

Esta vez Eclipse le gano al reloj, sin embargo no a su mamá quien avía entrado al cuarto para despertarlo.=

Celestia:Hoy es el día cariño ven vamos.

=Eclipse ce levanto de la cama y siguió a Celestia hasta afuera de la casa que les avía ofrecido el político, algunos ponis aun seguían dormidos por lo ocurrido el dia del festejo, los guardias estaban en las puertas de la casa, Celestia miro a su alrededor, aún era oscuro, lo único que ce podía ver eran las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad=

Celestia:Listo?.

Eclipse:Si.

Celestia:Aun faltan quince minutos, trata de enfocarte en lo que vas hacer para que sea mucho más fácil.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno.=

Celestia:tranquilo... recuerda de loque aviamos hablado.

Eclipse:Si.

=Pasaron los quince minutos y Celestia asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender a Eclipse que era hora, Cerro lentamente los ojos mientras inclinaba un poco la cavesa, después de un minuto la volvió a levantar, al hacerlo un resplandor ce asomo por el horizonte, Celestia miraba con felicidad los rallos del sol que se asomaban desde lo lejos, para finalizar Eclipse abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo dorado en estos, cuando el sol estaba arriba un gran resplandor encegueció a Celestia por unos momentos, cuando recupero la vista miro a Eclipse en el suelo, ella fue directamente con el para ayudarlo.=

Celestia:estas bien...=Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie=

Eclipse:Mamà...=Dijo mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad.=Lo ise?.

Celestia=Sonrio=Si cariño..=Dijo abrasando a Eclipse, y fue ahy donde ce dio cuenta de algo, miro de pies a cabeza a Eclipse y miro una Cutie Mark de un sol y una Luna juntos era una Luna plateada creciente pegada a un sol dorado.=No podría estar mas feliz Mi cielo.=Dijo volviendo al abraso.=

Eclipse: Ases esto diario?.

Celestia:Si...

Eclipse:es muy cansado, como lo ases sin siquiera cansarte.

Celestia=Sonrio=Años... muchos años de práctica.

Eclipse:estas vieja mamà...=Dijo en tono burlón=

Celestia=Se puso roja=Claro que no.

Eclipse: entonces cuántos años tienes?.

=Celestia tan solo prefirió no contestar y evadir la pregunta diciendo=

Celestia: Quieres comer?.

Eclipse:Si.

=cuando regresaron a casa cedió cuenta que el avía conseguido su Cutie Mark, esto ce lo avía dicho Green, quien estaba sorprendido mucho por este gran acontecimiento, en cuanto a la prensa no se hizo esperar, preguntaron a las princesas y al príncipe como fue que consiguió su Cutie mark, y más algo tan semejante como un sol y una luna juntos, respondieron diciendo que Eclipse practicaba la magia con ella pudo alzar ambos astros...

Entrada a la escuela fue algo que solo pudieron festejar Green, las gemelas y Eclipse, pues cada dia que pasaban juntos fortalecía mucho su amistad, Celestia termino consiento a las hermanas gemelas, un día que los cuatro fueron con Eclipse al palacio para un trabajo en equipos...

TODO COLOR DE ROSA.

Años después...

=Verano... aquel día esperado del año, donde Celestia levantaría el sol de verano como cada año, solo que esta vez abría un cambio, era de madrugada, era el dia del solsticio aquel dia donde ce eleva el sol para dar inicio al verano.=

Celestia:Hoy como cada año...=Dijo en voz alta para que escucharan todos los presentes.=Conmemoramos el inicio del verano, al igual que el día que regreso mi hermana a mi vida...=Dijo mientras Luna aparecía al lado de ella=Y también el día en que mi hijo... Eclipse... Dara inicio al verano alzando el sol de este glorioso día.

=Detrás de ambas Alicornios, apareció un Unicornio blanco de ojos amarillos, crin el cual ondeaba igual que Celestia y Luna, su color era blanco, como cutie mark tenía un sol y una luna creciente pegado al sol, cuando estuvo al lado de ambas Alicornios todos pudieron observar que el unicornio era casi de la misma estatura que Celestia,(Que esperaban es su hijo) un poco más alto que Luna.

Eclipse ce posiciono en medio de ambas Alicornios.=

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno=

Celestia:Hoy cera el inicio del Verano.

=Eclipse alzo su cabeza y al hacerlo el sol comenzó a elevarse por lo alto de la montaña, cuando estuvo en medio Eclipse inclino su cabeza dejando que su cuerno reposara.=

Celestia:Que pasen un buen verano todos.

Eclipse:

Raza: Unicornio.

Edad:17 años.

Seña particular:Crin ondeante.

Color del pelaje:Blanco.

Ojos:Amarillos.

=Asi es casi igual de alto que Celestia, pero lo curioso era que Skyla no era más alta que su papá, pero bueno... La preparatoria, Green, Liriam y Liria siempre an estado juntos y asta hoy en día no lamentan nada. Ellos ce sentían unos enanos al lado de Eclipse, aun eran jóvenes y estaban por acabar el curso escolar para dar inicio a la graduación de su generación.=

Green:DENTRO DE POCO NOS GRADUAMOS.=Dijo feliz=

Liriam:ya encontraron pareja para el baile?.

=Loque fue Eclipse y Green ce miraron entre si=

Eclipse:No...

Green:Tampoco.

Liria:Pero, no piensan ir o qué?.

Green:...=Miro a Eclipse=Haber quien invita a este.

Liriam:Pero Eclipse, esperaba que tú ya tuvieras pareja.

Eclipse:Bueno me... creo que trataron de invitarme.

=Una semana antes.=

=Vemos a Eclipse caminar por el parque de Canterlot cuando una Pegaso amarilla ce aproxima.=

Pegaso:Em... hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Hola Liz, como estas.

Liz:Bueno te quería preguntar si tu...=Dijo algo tímida=

Eclipse:Si yo que?.

Liz:Bueno si querías ir al...

=No acabo cuando una manada de yeguas de la misma edad de Liz paso para llevarcela mientras en la multitud de oían gritos como(NO ARAS ESO, YO LO INVITARE, NO SERE YO.) entre otras cosas.=

Eclipse:NOS VEMOS EN LA ESCUELA LIZ.

Dos días después de eso.

=Vemos a Eclipse preparando sus cosas para salir de la preparatoria, no avia nadie en el salón tan solo estaba el, metiendo sus libretas en sus alforjas cuando una pony terrestre verde cele acerca.=

Pony:H-hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Hola Lemon como estas.=Dijo poniéndose encima sus alforjas=

Limon:Bien gracias, oye te quiero preguntar.

Eclipse:Pregunta.

Limon:Queria saber si tu quisieras ir al baile de...

=No termino cuando 5 pegasos entraron por las ventanas y la agarraron para sacarla de ahy, entre los gritos fue lo mismo, peleándose por quien lo iva a invitar.=

Eclipse:LUEGO ME CUENTAS. CUANDO ACAVES CON TUS AMIGAS.

Presente.

Eclipse: Y ustedes que ya encontraron con quien ir al baile?.

=Las gemelas se miraron entre si y era evidente que tampoco avian encontrado pareja.=

Liriam:Bueno... no nos han invitado nadie.

Liria:Si todos los sementales quieren invitar a las chicas que te están invitante a ti.

Green:Que gran problema.

Liria:Pero a diferencia de ti tratamos.

Green:Ahora me dicen patético genial.

Eclipse: vallamos a la heladería de Ice les parece?.

=Los tres asintieron, y inmediatamente ce dirijieron a ya.=

Green:Y A quien tienen pensado invitar?.

Liriam:Yo...=ce sonrojo=Me gustaría invitar a Red...

Green y Eclipse:AHHHH el capitán del equipo de polo.

Liriam:Si...

Green:Y tu?.

Liria:Bueno, a Spark.

Eclipse:y ya hablaste con el?.

Liria:Bueno no, pero...

Eclipse:En una semana más será el baile.

Green:Pues yo veo que no te preocupa, tomando en cuenta que no tienes pareja.

Liriam:Sigues esperando a alguien Eclipse?.

=llegaron a la heladería y inmediatamente Ice los identifico.=

Ice:Hola chicos como estan.

Todos:Bien.

=Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, Ice con una pequeña nota pregunto=

Ice:Lo de siempre?.

Eclipse:Dejanos cacahuates, estaremos aqui un buen rato.

Ice:Claro.

Green:Oye que paso con Vilyn?.

Ice:Cepuso enferma, creo que el cambio de ambiente le afecto.

=Era notorio no había música desde que entraron.=

Ice:Pero tranquilos dentro de unos diez minutos vendrá Octavia, algunos me dijeron que la última vez que vino les gusto como tocaba.

=Ice ce dirigió a preparar los encargos de los chicos.=

Eclipse:Como amo la música clásica.

Green:y tu ya has pensado en alguien Eclipse?.

Eclipse:Si.

=Todos ce acercaron un poco más para escuchar atentamente=

Liriam:Cuenta, quién es?.

Eclipse:Bueno es del otro salón, callana Blizzard.

Green:Espera la pony terrestre del salón de 6ª B?.

Eclipse:Si.

Liria:Bueno, es linda...piensas invitarla?.

Eclipse:Si la site en el parque a las ocho.

Green:Pues suerte.

=Ice llego con los encargos de ellos, al poco rato llego Octavia una poni terrestre, con un gran violoncello, ella venia acompañada e dos violinistas machos, quienes comensaron a tocar para darle un mejor ambiente, trataron de poner música un poco alegre para animar el lugar cosa que les funsiono.=

Eclipse:Y tu Green?, solo hemos hablado nosotros pero tu?.

Green:Na, yo no pienso ir.

Liriam:Porque?.

Green:Si, pero resulta que la directora me pidió a mí y a mi madre preparar adornos de flores para el baile, eso sin contar unos tres mil glarinetes de flores, ya saben.

Liria:Pero igual, trata de darte lugar.

Eclipse:Si no querrás perderte esto.

Green:De echo si quiero perdérmelo, además no se siquiera bailar, si voy solo aria el ridiculo.

Eclipse:Entonses bailas solo.

Green:Y quedar como un marginado social y un idiota encima de todo...

Eclipse:Yo no soy nadie para obligarte asique tu sabrás.

Liriam:Solo piénsalo.

=Pasaron las horas y cada quien fue a su respectiva casa, a excepción de Eclipse, pues ya casi era la hora de ver a Blizzard, por lo cual fue directo al lugar de encuentro, y ahí ce encontraba... una pony de terrestre de pelaje azul marino, crin azul cielo, ojos color zafiro, como cutie mark tenia un copo de nieve blanco.=

Eclipse:Hola Blizzard.=Dijo acercándose detrás de ella=

=Ella volteo asustada, pero ce tranquilizo cuando vio a Eclipse=

Blizzard:Me asustaste...=Miro asía arriba para verlo=Pensé que no vendrías.

Eclipse:Porque?, aviamos quedado en vernos.

Blizzard:Si pero, pensé que como eres príncipe tenías algo más que hacer.

Eclipse:Sin embargo te avía dicho que estaría aquí. Quieres caminar un poco?.

=Blizzard acepto ir con el, en el trayecto platicaban cálidamente, avía ciertas pausas en sus conversaciones y esto los ponía nerviosos, pero abecés es algo normal.=

Blizzard:Devo suponer que quieres algo no?.

Eclipse:Valla a ti no se te escapa nada.=Dijo algo sorprendido.=De echo te quería preguntar algo.

Blizzard:Claro adelante...=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse:te gu...=Aclaro un poco su garganta.=Quisieras ir al baile con migo?.

=La mente de Blizzard había explotado por la emoción, pero fuera de la mente ce mantenía ``tranquila´´.=

Blizzard:Claro que iré contigo.=Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.=

Eclipse:Bien, a las 7 en tu casa el día del baile?.

Blizzard:Te esperare.=Dijo gentil=

=Y así los días pasaron, la graduación de ellos ce izo un dia antes, para el dia después fuera el baile, tanto padres como maestros habían asistido a la ceremonia de graduación, era como... todos sentados esperando a que digieran sus nombres para pasar al frente, y saludar a todos los lambe % !?#vos de la directora, solo para tomar tu diploma y sentarte en tu mismo lugar y esperar a que todos hagan lo mismo... ya terminado todo eso inmediatamente fueron a sus casas donde residían una pequeña sorpresa de sus padres.=

Celestia:Te felicito Eclipse=Dijo abrasándolo=,

Eclipse:Gracias mamá.=Correspondió el abraso=

Luna:Y dinos ya encontraste pareja para el baile de mañana?=Dijo en tono de burla=

Eclipse:Si.

Celestia:Dinos quien es.

Eclipse:ce llama Blizzard, es una pony terrestre.

Luna:No me suena el nombre...

Celestia:Igual... pero mientras la pases bien en el baile con ella, todo sera mejor.

Luna:Solo esperemos que sea tu primera y última cita...=Dijo dando a entender que fueran novios.=

Eclipse:TIA=Dijo rojo como tomate.=

=Ambas alicornios rieron, al parecer esta pony desde hacía tiempo que le avía gustado.=

El dia del baile.

=Era noche y algunos ponis (estudiantes) llevaban traje de gala, y las yeguas tenían vestidos largos y muy vistosos. Eclipse, llevaba puesto un traje negro de corbata roja, llego a una casa la cual estaba en el barrio medio de la ciudad, pudo convencer a Celestia que los guardias no lo acompañaran... por dos horas pidiéndolo... pero lo hizo, toco aquella puerta de madera, y al poco rato ce abrió mostrando a una pony de tierra con un vestido azul marino, y aretes blancos, Eclipse la miro de pies a cabeza, extrañado=

Blizzard:Tan mal me veo?.=Dijo algo apenada=

Eclipse:Para nada... nos vamos?.=Dijo ofreciendo su casco delantero.=

Blizzarrd:Claro.=Acepto=

=caminaron hasta el lugar donde seria el baile, todos los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer el baile en el auditorio de Canterlot, Había un par de maestros en la estrada del auditorio quienes eran los que comprobaban que solo fueran estudiantes y no cualquier idiota.=

Eclipse:Hola profe Shooting.

Shooting:Hola...=Miro a su acompañante.=Después de todo si encontraste pareja.

Blizzard: Celoso profe?...

Shooting:No, además sigo soltero, ósea estoy en mi mejor época.=Dijo en tono freza.=

=Los tres rieron, y Shooting los dejo pasar, hasta arriba y atrás del lugar estaba Vilyn como D.J., ella volteo y saludo a Eclipse, quien le regreso el saludo gustoso, ya abia comenzado la fiesta sin embargo no muchos bailaban (5 parejas)

Bastante triste el asunto, pero cuando todos vieron a Eclipse y a Blizzard, todas las demás chicas miraron con malos ojos a esta pony terrestre, quien ce puso algo nerviosa.=

Blizzard:Em... iré por algo para tomar.=Dijo nerviosa=

Eclipse:deja que yo valla.

Blizzard:NO...Digo, no importa...

Eclipse:Como quieras=Dijo extrañado=

Blizzard:Em.. no tardo.

=Eclipse miro como ella ce iba por la bebida, fue ahí donde se fijo su vista con Liriam y Liria, quienes venían acompañadas por dos estudiantes, uno era un Pegaso café y otro un pony de tierra color naranja.=

Liria:Hola Eclipse.=Dijo alegre=

Eclipse:Hola, por lo visto les fue bien en invitar a su pareja.

Liriam:ni tanto, tratamos de ayudar a Green pero se negó a venir incluso.

Eclipse:Ya es problema suyo.

Liria: Donde está tu pareja?.

Eclipse=Señalo a lo lejos=Ahí, pero ella quiso ir por algo para beber, pero bueno.

Liriam:Iremos a tratar de que bailen todos, nos vemos.

=Eclipse miro a las gemelas dirigiéndose a la pista, paso su vista a Blizzard quien estaba al lado de dos yeguas pegados y una unicornios, por la cara de Blizzard parecía que estaba algo asustada, Eclipse ce dirigió asía ella.=

Pegaso: te aviamos dicho que no lo invitaras=Dijo enojada=

Unicornio: además eres una simple terrestre.

=Eclipse ce posiciono atrás de las tres yeguas Blizzard miro y casi instintivamente las otras voltearon atrás.=

Eclipse:Las interrumpo?.=Dijo pasando entre las tres.=Ven vamos a bailar.

Blizzard:E... sí.=Dijo con algo de pena.=

=Las demás chicas miraron aun con malos ojos a la pony=

Eclipse:Te hicieron algo?.=Dijo preocupado=

Blizzard:No...

Eclipse: Disculpa por eso.

Blizzard:No es culpa tuya que ellas sean unas acosadoras.

Eclipse:Jajaja... tienes razón, ven vamos a bailar.

=Vilyn la Dj, miro a Eclipse y rápidamente cambio la música a una más lenta para desgracia del trio de yeguas que miraban, las miradas iban hacia esta pareja, quienes comenzaron a bailar en dos pies como todas las demás en la pista de baile.=

Blizzard: Aun sigo sin entender porque me invitaste a mi...=Dijo sonrojada=Habiendo tantas...

Eclipse:No es obvio?.

=Blizzard apenas podía abrasar a Eclipse en el baile lento que Vilyn les puso.=

Eclipse:ellas desde un principio querían venir conmigo al baile solo por ser príncipe, además...=Ce sonrojo=Quería estar contigo.

Blizzard:Eclipse...=Dijo en tono tierno.=

Eclipse:yo quería pasar una noche hermosa con alguien hermosa como tu...

=Blizzard ce sonrojo mientras miraba a Eclipse.=

Blizzard:lo dices enserio?...

Eclipse:Claro que si.

= ambos ce miraron detenidamente, mientras bailaban, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que ambos ce unieron en un beso que solo los que bailaban pudieron ver el acto.=

Horas después...

=Eran 1:37 A.M. Cuando todos comenzaron a irse del local, Eclipse acompaño a Blizzard, la noche era apenas fresca a esa hora, ambos platicaban cálidamente, hasta que llegaron a la Casa de Blizzard.=

Blizzard:Muchas gracias Eclipse, me la pase genial esta noche.

Eclipse: sabes... no tiene que durar solo hoy.

Blizzard:enserio?=Dijo en tono seductor.=

Eclipse:Yo... no quisiera que esto acabara.

Blizzard:Entonses... piensas loque estoy pensando?.

=Ambos ce miraron detenidamente y ocurrió lo mismo que en el baile, volvieron a fundirse en un beso que ambos querían que nunca acabara, ya hasta que la puerta de la casa de Blizzard ce abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un Semental terrestre de pelaje rojo.=

Semental:OYE TU QUIENTE...=Miro a Eclipse, quien por cierto estaba asustado por lo ocurrido igual que Blizzard.=

P-p-príncipe, no... No esperaba verlo.

Blizzard:Em... hola papá.

Eclipse:y... yo me voy.=Dijo dando media vuelta algo apenado por lo acontecido.=

Blizzard:Eclipse...=El aludido volteo=Mañana en la heladeria de Ice?.

=Eclipse sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después siguió con su camino=

Semental:Me hubieras dicho que saldrías con el príncipe.

Blizzard:Mamà ce hubiera puesto como loca...=Dijo entrando a la casa=

Semental:Bueno ve acostarte.

Blizzard:A eso voy..=Dijo subiendo las escaleras=

Semental:Hija...=Ella paro y volteo a ver a su padre=Te ves hermosa.

=Ella sonrió y fue a su cuarto donde rápidamente se quitó el vestido y ce echo a dormir.=

EN EL PALACIO.

=Todo estaba en calma la puerta ce abrió para dejar entrar a Eclipse, los batponys(Los ponis vampiros)quienes eran de la guardia lunar eran los que cuidaban el castillo de noche, fue ahí donde noto dos guardias entrando por la puerta principal, siguió su camino para ir a dormir en el trayecto ce encontró con Luna quien venia platicando con su capitan de guardia, Luna miro a Eclipse y le pidió a su capitán que se fuera=

Luna:Como te fue sobrino?.

Eclipse:No podía haberte pedido mejor noche tía, muchas gracias.

Luna:Lo que sea por ti.=Sonrio=

Eclipse:Era necesario que mandaras dos guardias a cuidarme?.

Luna:Como le prohibiste a tu madre que hoy te cuidaran los guardias, ella me pidió a mi que mandara de mis guardias a cuidarte, en si ella nunca tuvo ojos sobre ti.

Eclipse:=Suspiro=Que cele va hacer.=siguió con su camino=Buenas noches tía.

Luna:Como el beso que tu y Blizzard ce dieron?.=Dijo riendo mientras caminaba. =Descansa.

=Eclipse ce sonrojo pero poco le molesto ese comentario... al llegar asu cuarto ce quito el traje poniéndolo sobre una cilla, para posterior mente recostarce sobre su cama.=

Eclipse:Nada puede salir mal...

Fin del capitulo.

Que hueva… No quiero trabajar, No quiero trabajar…


	9. La Simuladora

Capitulo 6.

=Los meses pasaron, Blizzard y Eclipse no podían estar más felices, Celestia conoció a su yerna, al igual que Luna, sin embargo avía gente que no parecía estar de acuerdo con esto, y eran los nobles quienes no estaban de acuerdo con que una terrestre plebeya estuviera con el príncipe, tanto Celestia como Luna trataron en múltiples ocasiones de calmar a los nobles pero era imposible callarlos, hasta que ambas princesas decidieron ponerle fin a esto, creando una ley que solo afectaría a los nobles, Celestia amenazó a todos los nobles con quitarles gran parte del poder que los nobles poseían sobre política y entre demás cosas, los nobles inmediatamente después de esto ellos dejaron en paz a la familia de Blizzard y no volvieron a protestar mas sobre este tema.

Skyla quien estudiaba la medicina, avía llega de visita a Canterlot por sus bacasiones, al llegar.

Celestia:Hola sobrina como estas.=Dijo feliz=

Skyla:Muy bien tia, donde esta Eclipse?.=Dijo curiosa=

Celestia:En su cuarto con Blizzard... Quieres ir a verlo?.

Skyla:No quisiera ser mal trio

Celestia:Tranquila,=Rio un poco=Pasa de echo esta ansioso por verte... lleva años sin verte por tus estudios.

=Skyla sonrió y ce dirijo al cuarto de Eclipse, su cuarto estaba en una de las torres del castillo, Skyla miro la puerta del cuarto, estaba adornada con los símbolos de su Cutie Mark, toco la puerta y rápidamente recibió una contestación, invitándola a pasar. Ella entro al cuarto mirando dos grandes estantes llenos de libros todos ellos de magia, abia una mesa de trabajo, con tinta y plumas al igual que pergaminos, al otro lado de la habitación estaba una cama y una alfombra negra con los símbolos del sol y la luna en ella, justo arriba de esta alfombra estaban Blizzard y Eclipse recostados en ella, quines miraban a Skyla.=

Skyla:As crecido mucho primo.=Dijo feliz de verlo=

Eclipse:=Ce puso de pie=Hola Skyla cuanto tiempo.=Fue hasta con ella para abrasarla=

Skyla:Tu debes ser Blizzard...=Miro a la pony terrestre=Eclipse me escribió sobre ti en sus cartas.

Blizzard:Mucho gusto princesa.=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Eclipse:No as cambiado mucho.

=Los días pasaron desde que Skyla llego de vista, un dia Blizzard le había dicho a Eclipse que tendría que estar en casa pues un familiar llegaría a su casa, Eclipse quiso ir con ella pero Blizzard insistió en que no, porque su familiar era muy enojón con todo, después de todo Eclipse termino aceptando... Era de noche y como siempre Eclipse caminaba por las calles de Canterlot para despejar la mente del estudio de la magia, el iba junto con Skyla... sus amigos avían entrado a diferentes universidades, a excepción de Green el quiso ser parte de la guardia de Canterlot, por lo cual el ce enlisto... en cuanto a Liriam y Liria... Liriam fue con su tía en Yeguadelphia, ahí avía una universidad que estudiaba la mecánica... Liria partió a Ponyhattan donde estudia la quimicofarmacobiologia...=

=Esa noche Eclipse y Skyla caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, las luces de los faroles estaban encendidos, avía ponis que paseaban igual que ambos príncipes, los guardias de costumbre acompañaban a estos dos por las calles, quienes platicaba.=

Skyla:Dime como te a ido con ella.

Eclipse:Los nobles están en desacuerdo... creen que no debería estar con una plebeya.

Skyla:Ignoralos, ellos no saben nada, ellos son lo que son por los matrimonios arreglados.

Eclipse:Lose... Dime as encontrado a alguien?.

Skyla:Si a cientos que quieren estar conmigo por ser princesa.

Eclipse:El tiempo te dará a alguien, a quien en verdad te amé.

Skyla:Pasar tiempo con libros te a echo muy cursi.=Dijo en burla=

Eclipse:Jaja... y tanto tiempo estudiando la medicina, no as encontrado una para dejar de ser tan enana.=Regreso la burla=

=Skyla era más baja que el, ella apenas tenía la altura de su madre, mientras que Eclipse todavía le faltaba tramo por crecer.=

Skyla: Por cierto como esta el clima allá riva.

Eclipse: Depende como ce ve desde el suelo.

=Los guardias reían en silencio, para evitar ser vistos por los príncipes.=

Skyla:Oye esa no es Blizzard?.

=a lo lejos miraron aquella pony de pelaje azul marino, quien caminaba junto a otra pony terrestre.=

Eclipse:Ire con ella te veo en el castillo.

Skyla:Como quieras...Oigan=Miro a los guardias=Dejen a los tortolitos vengan acompáñenme de regreso.

=Los guardias obedecieron a la princesa y fueron directo al palacio. Eclipse siguió a Blizzard, trato de alcanzarla pero lo extraño era que ambas ponis ni siquiera ce daban cuenta de que el los seguía, ellas dieron vuelta en una esquina era una privada(Son las calles cerradas), Eclipse apretó el paso para alcanzarlas, cuando iba a dar vuelta en la cuadra miro un brillo verde muy extraño... al ver a dentro de la cuadra quedo sorprendido, el miro a dos criaturas negras con agujeros en las patas y un cuerno deforme igual con agujeros, alas que parecían de insecto, una de estas criaturas fue envuelta por un fuego verdoso desapareciendo dejando al otro frente a Eclipse, quien miraba con algo de miedo.=

Simuladora:E-Eclipse=Dijo mientras miraba al aludido=Yo...=Ce transformo de nuevo en aquella pony terrestre.=Soy yo... Blizzard.

Eclipse:=Dio unos pasos acia atras=Eres una simulador...=Dijo algo sorprendido pero con miedo en sus palabras.=

Simuladora:Si pero yo nunca me alimentaria de los tuyos... por favor créeme a diferencia de los demás yo no necesito hacerlo.=Ce acerco a él=Hago esto para poder alimentar a los demás de mi especie...=Ce tapo la boca=

Eclipse:dices que no solo as estado conmigo?=Dijo un poco dolido=

Simuladora:Eclipse.. por favor... lo último que yo quería era acerté daño.

Eclipse:Saves que tu especie no tiene permitido estar aquí.

Simuladora:CREEME=Dijo desesperada= NO SOI COMO LOS DEMAS.

Eclipse:ESO NO ME IMPORTA...=Dijo entre lágrimas=Lárgate... toda tu familia... debo suponer que son también simuladores...=Dio media vuelta=Ni siquiera se si en verdad estoy ablando contigo Blizzard...

Simuladora:Te estoi ablando yo...=Dijo triste= Eclipse... Mírame...

Eclipse:Manaña irán los guardias unicornios... solo espero que no estes ahy cuando vallan...=Se fue del lugar=Te pido de favor... que no vuelvas.

Simuladora:Pero Eclipse...

Eclipse: LARGATE.=Volteo a mirarla con enojo, mientras daba un gran pisotón en el suelo, provocando algo de miedo a la simuladora=

=La aludida ce asusto usando su magia ce convirtió en una Pegaso para salir volando del lugar, para evitar sospechas de los guardias, Eclipse fue hasta el palacio cabos bajo, en cuanto vio al capitán en jefe de la guardia nocturna, hablo con el le dijo que avía visto un par de simuladores cercas del lugar donde vivía su novia, el príncipe pidió que buscaran casa por casa, de ese modo darle tiempo a la Simuladora para que escapara...

Al día siguiente, los guardias ce enteraron de que la familia de Blizzard avia desaparecido del lugar, pero Eclipse savia que avían escapado, ¿adonde? Ni la más remota idea...

pasaron días... semanas y meses y Celestia miraba a Eclipse muy decaído... ella entendía, pues la ``pony´´ que le gustaba avía desaparecido, trato en varias formas de animarlo igual que Skyla y Luna, pero no funcionaba, aun Blueblood insistía en que lo acompañara al bar tal ves ahí encontraría algo... lo único que recibió fue una regañía de sus tías, Green ce entero de esto un día que Celestia lo miro regresando a su casa del descanso que tenían los reclutas, ella le pidió que ayudara a Eclipse o que almenas lo animara... pero resulto lo mismo, no abría la boca mas que para hacer una simple contestación... la cual siempre era un no. A pesar de eso, Green trato de llevarlo a la heladería que siempre iban todos, pero incluso en eso recibió un NO, como respuesta. el tiro la toalla después de todo era algo que el tenía que superar, y nadie podía ayudarlo con eso.=

Celestia:Hijo?.=Dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, ella miro la mesa de trabajo donde estaba, el movía la pluma escribiendo en un pergamino, usando su magia.=Podemos hablar?.

=No recibió contestación, pero era necesario que ella hablara con el, ella ce acerco asta su mesa de trabajo donde estaba el.=

Celestia:Se que estas triste con lo ocurrido con Blizzard, pero quedarte aquí no servirá de nada... solo perderás el tiempo que no podrás recuperar.

=Eclipse dejo la pluma, junto su pergamino=

Celestia:Vamos cariño...no es necesario que te pongas asi.

Eclipse:Madre... sabes porque ella ``desapareció´´?...

Celestia:No exactamente.

Eclipse:=Suspiro.=Veras deja te cuento.

=El le explico lo que avía pasado aquel dia que miro a Blizzard, y cómo fue que ella era una Simuladora, Celestia quedo un tanto sorprendida, ante la narración de Eclipse, quien pensaría que ella sería una de esas criaturas, también le explico lo que habían platicado ese día, pero...=

Celestia:Era una Simuladora?.

Eclipse:Si... aun así no quería que le hicieran nada los guardias... tuve que avisarles... pero también tuve que ayudarla a ella, no supe que hacer, tan solo... Yo...=Ce entristeció=

=Celestia abraso a Eclipse quien parecía que lloraría y lo izo.=

Celesita:Tranquilo cielo... Pero sabes porque lo hiciste?.=Negó con la cabeza=Que aun a pesar de ser una simuladora, ella no dejo de quererte... y tu savias eso cuando la escuchaste... entiendo que hayas estado confundido en ese momento, incluso yo lo estaría... cuando dejaste que se fuera fue porque tu no querías que le pasara nada, verdad?.=El asintió=Entiendes ahora?... podrá ser una simuladora no podemos culpar su naturaleza de alimentación, loque paso con Crizalys es una cosa, pero esto es otra...

Eclipse:Aun así ella no regresara.

Celestia:Quisas no... pero quizás si, dentro de poco será el día de los corazones y los enamorados... esta festividad aunque no lo creas atrae a muchos simuladores.

Eclipse:Y como identificarla?...=Dijo algo triste=

Celestia:Esa será tu tarea si quieres volverla a ver.=Lo abrazo con sus alas= Espero que sepas como cariño…

=La festividad no tardaría en llegar, muchos de los ponys de Canterlot, entre ellos algunos nobles participaban en esta celebración, regalando chocolates o tarjetas, o el dia perfecto para conocer a alguien, Eclipse memorizo un hechizo que le ayudaría a distinguir Simuladores de ponis, por lo cual sería ``fácil´´...

El día de la celebración Eclipse lixivio cada tarjeta... de cientos por no decir miles, insinuando que saliera con cada una... pero el ya savia que ellas solo lo incitaban por la corona que el llevaba. Y ni hablar de las demás princesas, quienes estaban acostumbradas a recibir barias de estas tarjetas. Ese día todo Canterlot fue adornado por muchos corazones y del famoso color rojo, ponis de todas clases caminaban tranquilamente con sus parejas, también avía guardias en grupos de 3 en estos grupos avía un unicornio quien ce encargaría de descubrir Simuladores, que ce isieran pasar por ellos para luego encarcelarlos, donde ahí serían juzgados por haber entrado en territorio que no les pertenecía, para posterior mente liberarlos con la condición de no volver o serán sentenciados a la pena de muerte. Eclipse buscaba de arriba a bajo de un lado al otro, adentro y fuera, pero parecía que los guardias tenían más suerte que el, cada 20 o 30 minutos el miraba a guardias escoltando Simuladores adentro del castillo, tenía algo de miedo de que atraparan a Blizzard, por ende trato de buscar más prisa, casi acababa el dia y no encontraba nada o a nadie, sin embargo ya en entrada la noche caminando por el parque miro a una unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin verde, de ojos azul zafiro muy reconocidos, la pony miro algo sorprendida al príncipe quien ce acercaba a ella.=

Pony:p-principe... a que debo el honor...=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse:Quisiera solo saber una cosa...

Pony:Si?.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno y inmediatamente este prendió y apago en repetidas veses asiendo entender que ella era una simulador, acto seguido lanzo un rayo en contra de la pony pero no la lastimo, solo recibió el golpe dejando ver a una Simulador, algo asustada.=

Eclipse:Crei haberte dicho que te largaras.=Dijo en un tono severo.=

Simuladora:=Agacho la cabeza=Solo quiria verte una vez más... te mire desde que saliste del castillo y trate de hablar pero... Después de lo ocurrido y lo que dijiste... no tuve el valor...

Eclipse:Y tus padres?.

Simuladora: Ellos no querían arriesgarse a regresar... asique yo vine aquí, los simuladores que han atrapado, trataron de conseguir comida para los demás.

Eclipse: Como es que se alimentan?.

Simulador:Cera mejor hablar en otro lugar=Dijo convirtiéndose en aquella unicornio, pues ce acercaban guardias a ellos.=

Eclipse:Porque mejor...=Dijo acercándose a ella=Vuelves hacer la chica de quien me enamore?...=Dijo en tono dulce asía la simuladora.=Blizzard...

=Ella ce sonrojo, y haciendo caso al príncipe ce convirtió en aquella pony terrestre de pelaje azul marino, crin azul cielo.=

Eclipse:=Ce acerco a ella para abrasarla=No podía estar más feliz de verte de nuevo...

Blizzard:Aun después de loque sabes de mi... prefieres estar con una simuladora?.

Eclipse:Tu no eres una Simuladora...=Miro a aquella pony=Eres la pony a quien amo...

=Eclipse unió sus labios con los de ella, quien respondió al beso.=

Blizzard:No soy una pony...

Eclipse:Ahora no... Ven...

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno, para transportarlos hasta su cuarto el cual no avia camviado nada desde que Blizzard ce fue.=

Eclipse: Respóndeme una duda, como es que alimentan a los demás?.=Dijo dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo, tomo un pergamino y pluma=

Blizzard:Beras existen barias formas, entre ellas esta absorber el sentimiento directamente.

Eclipse:Y como funciona eso?.

Blizzard:Bueno...=ce puso roja=Te acuerdas de aquella ves que te pedí que si tu y yo...=No termino la frase=

Eclipse:NO ME DIGAS QUE...=Le tapó la boca con sus cascos Blizzard pues esto lo gritaba.=

Blizzard:Solo lo asemos para alimentarnos, solo una vez a la semana...=Dijo nerviosa pero sonrojada=

Eclipse=Sonrojado=Otra forma?...

Blizzard:El cariño del pony que nos quiere podemos almacenarlo, como si fuera energia... en nuestros cuernos y así poder alimentar a otros.

Eclipse:Almenos este es mejor... Otro?.

Blizzard:Tambien si otros ponis donde no estemos incluidos podemos absorber el amor que uno a otro ce brindan, es una forma más fácil pues podemos, alimentarnos a distancia de esto... pero suele haber ciertos problemas con esto...

Eclipse:Como cuáles?.

Blizzard:Bueno las parejas ce irritan, se enfadan entre sí o incluso llegan a disolverse.

Eclipse:Bien... Blizzard, estos últimos meses trabaje en un hechizo... sin embargo... no poseo la magia necesaria para activarlo...

Blizzard:Para qué sirve?.

Eclipse:Anelaba tanto que fueras una pony como yo que este hechizo lo especialice en tratar de volver a los Simuladores en ponis normales... pero no estoy seguro si funcionara... la cuestión es que tu te transformas en la pony que quieras ser siempre y al hacer el hechizo te quedas como ese, y ya no tendrías que alimentarte de sentimientos.

Blizzard:Nuestra reina crizalys dijo que avía otros que hicieron lo mismo pero, nuestra reina ce negaba a aceptar el cambio...

Eclipse:y porque no cambian ustedes?.

Blizzard:Veras nosotros estamos ligados a nuestra soberana, si la magia le afecta nos afecta a nosotros... si uno de nosotros fuera a ser tocado por tu hechizo no funcionaria.

Eclipse:Ablar con ella servirá.

Blizzard:Perderias tu tiempo, ella cree que es mejor alimentarse de sentimientos que de comida.

Eclipse:Yo mismo la are entrar en razón... no por ella perderán todos ustedes.

Blizzard:Eclipse ella es terca además es nuestra soberana... ni aunque seas el hijo de Celestia la arias entrar en razon… ella estaria aun mas enfadada por lo ocurrido con tu madre y mi reina.

Eclipse: Podría intentarlo, ustedes necesitan un cambio.

Blizzard:irias con nosotros?.

Eclipse: Claro.

Blizzard:Eclipse te lo advierto de una vez algunos de los simuladores no estarían del todo felices de que estés allí. En especial si eres el hijo de Celesita.

Eclipse: dime que perderíamos?.

Blizzard:tu a mi... y yo a ti.

Eclipse:Nos vamos pues?.

Blizzard:Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?.

Eclipse:No.

=Blizzard sonrio=

Blizzard:Solo ayúdame a liberar los simuladores que están encerrados.

=Eclipse asintió y asiendo brillar su cuerno fueron transportados asta las masmorras donde encontraron a 5 Simuladores los cuales estaban encerrados con un pequeño anillo de bloqueo de magia en sus cuernos, los guardias no estaban pues estaban preparando el cambio de guardia.=

Simulador: Miren nada más el príncipe viene a burlarse.

Blizzard:Ehy el viene a liberarlos.

Simuladora:Si como no.

=Blizzard ce transformo en la simuladora que es para mostrarles que era cierto, Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno para abrir la reja y quitarles los anillos que tenian en sus cuernos.=

Simulador: Que crees que haces?.=Dijo extrañado=

Eclipse:A esto cele llama ayudar.

Simuladora: Si?... pero porque?.

Eclipse:Aveses ce deben ayudar unos entre otros.

Simulador: Ahora nos dirás que no quieres nada a cambio...=Dijo en tono sarcastico=

Eclipse: Bueno no les mentiré...

Simuladora: Era lógico.

Blizzard:Escuchenlo.

Eclipse:Quiero que me lleven con Crizalys.

Simuladora:Y porque arriamos eso?.

Eclipse: Porque lo bale... Quiero ayudarnos a todos ustedes, para que dejen de ser loque son, y puedan convivir sin tener que estarce escondiendo...

=Todos los simuladores ce miraron entre si buscando una respuesta de sus compañeros, asta que uno ce aserco.=

Simulador: Aceptamos...

Blizzard:Listo?.

Eclipse:Para qu...

=No termino la frase cuando una aura verde lo rodeo transportándole lejos muy lejos de Canterlot...Para cuando recupero la conciencia miro a su alrededor ce encontraba encerrado y encadenado... en una cueva con la luz de afuera que evitaba la intervencion de la oscuridad.=

?:Que bueno que despiertas.

=Eclipse observo a una pony azulada.=

Eclipse: Que pasa?... porque estoy aquí?.

Blizzard:Te lo dije, Crizalys no tendría buena actitud al saber que un pony normal viniera... y más tú.

Eclipse:Y ahora qué?.

Blizzard:Bueno...=Le quito las cadenas.=Ella al escuchar que liberaste a los otros simuladores esta algo agradecida contigo...

Eclipse: Puedo ver el lugar?.

Blizzard:Solo que trata de no mostrar mucho cariño...=Dijo algo apenada=

Eclipse: Porque?.

Blizzard:No quiero que todos te vean como alimento...=Dijo sonrojada=

Eclipse:Eres celosa?...=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=No conocía eso de ti.

Blizzard:Pues ahora lo saves...

Eclipse:Tu tranquila y yo nervioso.

=Después de reír un poco salieron de la pequeña cueva en la cual estaba Eclipse, al salir ambos miraron unas especies de casas echas con piedras, que aunque parecieran débiles eran resistentes, en todo lugar avía Simuladores todos mirando a Eclipse y a Blizzard quien estaba al lado del como pony, después de que ellos salieron, una simuladora se acerco hasta ambos.=

Simuladora:Si que as crecido Eclipse...=Dijo mirándolo asía arriba.=

Eclipse: Perdona nos conocemos?=Dijo extrañado=

Simuladora:No me reconoces?.

Eclipse:Bueno...

Simuladora:No te culpo...=Un aura verde envolvió a la simuladora, convirtiéndose en una Pegaso amarillo, de crin azul profundo, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark de dos rosas.=Eras solo un niño en ese entonces=Sonrió amigable=

Eclipse:Yellow?.=Dijo algo sorprendido=ERES TU.=Dijo abrasándola, cosa que provoco que Blizzard ce pusiera algo roja.=

Blizzard:Que es de ti?=Dijo con recelo=

Yellow:Fui su niñera ase tiempo, pero la princesa empezó a sospechar de mi, asique tuve que irme.

Eclipse:Te alimentabas de mi?.

Yellow:Si=Dijo apenada= Lo siento mucho Eclipse, Pero en ese entonces era muy difícil encontrar algo de cariño y lo mucho que tu me dabas me daba fuerzas, Por eso me gustaba mucho cuidarte... Eras muy cariñoso con todos me hubiera encantado seguirte cuidando, pero tu madre tiene muy buen ojo al detectar simuladores.

Eclipse:Pense que te avías ido de vacaciones.

Yellow:Te lo dije para que no te pusieras triste, aun así me alegra mucho verte, porque no vienes a mi casa no queda lejos.

Blizzard:Nos encantaría pero tenemos que ir a instalarlo...

Yellow:Como quieras, Eclipse, si ocupas algo sabes que puedes pedírmelo cariño...=Dijo volviendo a abrasarlo.= Solo cuídate de algunos simuladores, aprovecharan hasta la mas mínima oportunidad de comer.

Eclipse:Ya me lo advirtió Blizzard:.

Yellow:Si me disculpan=Ce volvió a convertir en una simuladora=tengo que buscar a alguien.

=En cuanto ce fue todos los simuladores en el lugar siguieron con sus asuntos, haciendo que Blizzard y Eclipse estuvieran un poco mas calmados.=

Blizzard:Ven vamos a mi casa no queda lejos.

=Tras media hora de caminata, llegaron a una casita, la cual al entrar miraron a dos simuladores recostados en algo que parecía ser un sofá.=

Simulador:=Miro a Eclipse=Valla si es el príncipe.=Dijo algo enojado.=

Simuladora: Cálmate, cariño... de no ser por el los demás no abrían regresado, van pasa.

=Dijo dirigiéndose, (Me preguntaron ase un momento mi hermanita que como diferencian los simuladores, me refiero quien es macho y quien hembra... yo digo que por las pestañas. si ponen atención muchos juegos, animes, etc, para identificar a estos solo ponen las pestañas mas largas.) A Eclipse.=

Eclipse: Lamento lo ocurrido hace tiempo... pero deben entender que fue algo que...

Simuladora: Descuida...=Miro a Blizzard=Loque me agrada ver es que ustedes dos nunca van a separarse.

Simulador:Aja...

Blizzard:PAPÀ.=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Simulador:Ahora resulta que yo soi el malo.

Eclipse:Yo em... ire hablar con Crizalys.

Simuladora:Pierdes el tiempo, no te escuchara.

Simulador:Ademas esta mas adepta a saber como volver a atacar.

Eclipse:Por mas razón iré hablar con ella.=Dijo dirigiéndose asía la puerta. =Permido= Salio.

Simuladora:Almenos me agrada saber que mi hija estará con alguien que SI ase las cosas.

Simulador:aaaa como te gusta comparar.

Simuladora:Solo espero que por su tamaño, este igual de dotado... NO como alguien.=Miro al otro simulador.=

Fin del Cap.


	10. Epilogo

Last.

Celestia fue avisada de la desaparición de Eclipse, obviamente pidió a todos los guardias que lo buscaran, sin embargo con Eclipse trataba en vano de hablar con Crizalys quien ce negaba a hablar con el, pasaron los días, y ella no quería hablar con el... hasta que decidió… darle una oportunidad por lo cual dentro de cuatro días mas Eclipse podrá hablar con la reina, hasta entonces tendrá que estar con los Simuladores...

Blizzard:Bueno, una semana pidiéndole que te dejara hablar con ella pero lo lograste.

Eclipse:Solo espero que sea comprensiva.

Blizzard:Bueno tenemos tiempo de sobra=Dijo en tono pícaro.=antes de que vallas a verla.

Eclipse: Tienes hambre?=Dijo en tono seductor.=

Blizzard:De ti cariño.=Dijo tumbándolo en la cama=

Inmediatamente Blizzard beso a Eclipse, pero lejos de loque ella esperaba, loque paso fue que Eclipse separo a Blizzard, haciendo que ella ce extrañara.

Blizzard:Que pasa?.

Eclipse:es la Una.. Blizzard sale de su casa a las 2... Que crees que pasaría?.=Dijo en un tono mas firme.=

Aquella pony ce convirtió en una simuladora.

Simuladora: DEMONIOS. CASI.

Eclipse: Te irías por favor?.

Simuladora: Ni un poquito?... tengo hambre...

Eclipse:Blizzard y yo saldremos mas tarde, quizás puedas comer algo cuando nos veas.

Simuladora:AWWW...=Dijo usando su cuerno pasa salir del lugar.=

Eclipse ce hospedaba en una casa que le habían ofrecido los simuladores en agradecimiento por regresar a los demás... sin embargo ya había muchos simuladores que saben de que Blizzard y Eclipse eran pareja, por lo cual no desaprovechaban ni la más mínima oportunidad para alimentarse, pero esto comenzaba a afectar la relación de ambos, con forme pasaba el tiempo Eclipse ya no sabía si Blizzard era la verdadera o era otra simuladora... algunos machos ce alimentaban a distancia pero esto provocaba como dijo Blizzard que el amor que ambos sienten, desaparezca para que pasaran a ser una pareja un poco más agresiva y irritable...

Esto provocaba que ambos ni siquiera ce miraran por estar enojados entre si por los efectos de los simuladores por alimentarse... a pesar de todo Ambos podían seguir adelante con la relación, pero algo que no le gustaba a Blizzard era que jugaran las simuladoras con el y con esto me refiero, a que ellas tratan no solo de alimentarse sino también de jugar como vieron hace un momento.

Horas después.

Tocaron la puerta de Eclipse, el ce dirigió a abrir al hacerlo ce encontró con Blizzard quien venia acompañada de otros dos simuladores.

Blizzard:Crizalys quiere verte Eclipse.

Eclipse: aquí vamos.

Blizzard:Ya sabes que decirle?.

Eclipse:claro.

Ambos ce dirigieron a un pequeño castillo no muy lejos de donde estaban, estaba algo derrumbado pero alfan y acabo la mayoría de este permanecía en buen estado, ambos caminaron hasta la sala principal de este castillo, donde ce toparon con un simulador.

Simulador: te espera en su cuarto.

Todos caminaron pero los demás fueron detenidos con excepción de Eclipse.

Simulador: Solo el puede ir hablar.

Blizzard:Deacuerdo.

Eclipse siguió a aquel simulador, ce toparon con una puerta, la cual era enorme, el simulador ce retiro mientras dejaba solo a Eclipse.

Eclipse: Bueno... aquí voy.

Al abrir la puerta ce encontró con aquella simuladora alta igual que su madre Celestia, esta tenia una corona negra la cual yacía encima de su crin maltratado.

Crizalys:Balla... Eclipse... hijo de Celestia, dime de que querías hablar con tanta urgencia eh?.

Eclipse: eras, me preguntaba si tu...

Crizalys: Quisiera darte permiso de que convirtieras a todos mis simuladores en ponis?...

Eclipse:Si... como lo sabes?.=Dijo Extrañado=

Crizalys: No eres el primero que trata de hacerlo...=Dijo caminando alrededor de Eclipse=

Eclipse: Supongo que no hay forma de convencerte?.

Crizalys:eh escuchado muchas propuestas... quisiera escuchar las tuyas.

Eclipse: No te importa acaso lo que le pueda pasar a tu especie?, en el tiempo que e estado aquí muchos parecen desnutridos... con hambre, lo que yo les ofrezco es que dejen todo esto para poder estar con toda la demás sociedad... Además de que podrían cambiar su forma de alimentarse ya no tendrían que pasar hambre.

Crizalys camino hasta sentarse en una cilla frente a Eclipse, ella miro de pies a cabeza al unicornio y luego dijo.

Crizalys: Me pareces conocido... no ase mucho vino un unicornio... parecido ati pidiéndome exactamente lo mismo...como ce llamaba...=Trato de hacer memoria=Así Stardust.

Estas palabras cayeron de lleno contra Eclipse.

Crizalys:Portu reacción supongo que lo conoces.

Eclipse:Mi padre...

Crizalys: No te creo=Ce puso de pie=Eso fue hace más de 100 años... aunque tenía tus mismos ojos... esa mirada que corta... creo que recuerdo muy bien porque estuve con el... pero nos salimos del tema, y mi respuesta es un rotundo, No.

Eclipse: Dejara que ellos mueran de hambre?.

Crizalys: Podemos mandar simuladores para que consigan alimento.

Eclipse: Pero por cuánto tiempo?... podrán seguir cuando no tengan más alimento y fuerzas?, si siguen así solo lograras extinguir tu propia especie.

Crizalys: No cambiaremos a seres más insignificantes como ustedes, a diferencia de los tuyos nosotros no nos alimentamos de cosas físicas, solo emociones. Eso nos da mucha ventaja.

Eclipse:Entonses que aras solo tratar de conseguir migajas, para luego dejar que todos vallan muriendo. No dejare que por ti mueran todos ellos.=Dijo en tono firme=

Crizalys:NO ME ABLES EN ESE TONO.

Eclipse: Usted no tiene derecho a exigirme nada. Le hablo a usted como ce merece=Dijo sin quitar su tono firme.=

Crizalys: CLARO QUE NI, SOI LA REYNA DE ESTE LUGAR.

Eclipse: Pues aunque usted no lo quiera yo le ofreceré a todos el cambio, con o sin su aprobación.

Crizalys: Al último unicornio que dijo eso lo mate.=Dijo con una risa sádica y maliciosa=

Eclipse: Me importa poco...=Cedió media vuelta=

Crizalys: No te a contado todo tu madre?, tu padre Stardust fue un gran Astrónomo cierto, también el segundo en saber sobre lo oculto en la magia, sin embargo el trato de cambiarnos a todos nosotros como tu lo estas haciendo ahora... el comenzó a cambiar a mis simuladores en ponis inútiles, por lo cual yo misma fui a su casa en la cual se hospedaba en ese tiempo... Sabes que fue lo mejor=Para este punto Eclipse estaba enojado=Que me convertí en Celestia solo para que viera que su amada fue ella quien le quito la vida... Es cierto hasta hoy nadie sabe quien fue el culpable del asesino de Stardust... pero creo que será divertido que se reúnan padre e hijo no crees?=Dijo asiendo brillar su cuerno.=Gracias por la oferta pero... NO LA ACEPTO.

Un rayo salió disparado del cuerno de Crizalys, por desgracia Eclipse no reacciono a tiempo haciendo que golpeara contra la pared y callera al piso.

Crizalys:Saves esperaba mucho más del hijo de Celestia... pero me decepcionas.

Eclipse trato de ponerse de pie pero un aura verdosa lo envolvió por todo su cuerpo aventándolo por la ventada del cuarto de Crizalys, en la caída esta ves Eclipse pudo reaccionar, por lo cual el uso su cuerno para transportarse al suelo.

Crizalys: Crees que esto acaba aquí?.

Ella bajo con ayuda de sus alas hasta el suelo, donde ya avía simuladores en el lugar observando lo que estaba pasando ahí, entre ellos Blizzard, rápidamente algunos simuladores ce pusieron frente a Crizalys pero eran sus guardias (Por asi decirlo).

Crizalys: NO...=Los guardias la miraron=Este unicornio es solo mío.

La Reyna caminaba asía Eclipse quien permanecía en el suelo aun adolorido por el rayo que lo golpeo ase un momento, antes de que diera otro paso Crizalys, Blizzard en su forma de pony ce puso frente a Eclipse.

Blizzard:Majeztad basta, el solo quiere ayudarnos.

Crizalys: Ayudarnos?...quiere cambiar nuestra forma de ser, si el tanto te ama te aceptaría tal y como eres.

Blizzard:El lo hace por nuestro bien, y yo estoy con el.

Crizalys: Q-que cosa?...=Dijo indignada=

Blizzard:Loque escucha.=Dijo ayudando a Eclipse a ponerse de pie.=No se usted pero yo estoy harta de esconderme... solo para poder comer... o coexistir con los demás.=Los demás simuladores sonrieron ante las palabras de esta=Yo quisiera poder estar con el... y si prefiero el cambio que el nos ofrece para poder dejar de escondernos y poder ser alguien mas.

Crizalys: Muy bien...=Izo brillar su cuerno=.

Un rayo fue directo a la pareja, pero a diferencia de la primera vez un escudo de color amarillo rodeo a estos dos, un aura dorada salía del cuerno de Eclipse quien avía formado el escudo.

Crizalys: Que voy hacer con ustedes dos?. Tu no quieres seguirme=Miro a Blizzard=Y yo no puedo obligarte a nada.

Blizzard:Y tú te niegas a aceptar el cambio.

Crizalys:Esto es un callejón sin salida.

Eclipse:No... esto es el final.

Esta vez Eclipse fue el que ataco primero con un rayo, pero Crizalys también ataco con otro, ambos ataques se golpearon con fuerza, era pareja la energía que ambos desprendía... sin embargo, la balanza parecía apoyar a la reina este rayo comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, haciendo que Eclipse perdiera, el rayo lejos de lastimar a Eclipse volvió a golpear un escudo.

Crizalys: No sabes hacer otra cosa que solo escudos?.

Eclipse: Claro que se...

Crizalys: aunque los hagas no importa, sabes muy bien que me alimento de emociones... y tan solo el amor que clientes con mi súbdita, me alimenta no solo a mi sino a todos...=Sonrió=Además me vuelve más fuerte.

Eclipse: crees... QUE ESO NO LOSE.

Crizalys: Odio... amargo pero alimento después de todo.

Eclipse uso su cuerno para transportarse, pero no cercas de Crizalys sino en la sima de aquel castillo, que presenciaba la batalla de ambos, el ce puso en un balcón en lo alto, donde miro a Crizalys asia abajo.

Crizalys: BAJA, ESQUE TIENES MIEDO.

Eclipse: Se que no puedo pelear contigo... de hacerlo solo lograría que la especie quedara sin reina...

Crizalys:ENTONSES AS ESTO MAS CENSILLO Y BAJA PARA QUE ACABE CON ESTO.

Eclipse: Ese es otro punto... no puedo dejar que esto quede así...

Eclipse cerro sus ojos y su cuerno comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada, bajo la cabeza y la alzo, al hacerlo una Luna comenzó a levarse, pero el sol permanecía en su lugar en lo más alto del cielo, la luna bloqueo al sol, haciendo el gran fenómeno que solo ce veía muy pero muy pocas veces en Equestria.

En canterlot.

Celestia: Eclipse...CAPITAN.

Capitan:Si majestad...

Celestia:dirijance al oriente.

Capitan:Enseguida.

Con los simuladores.

Eclipse volvió a transportarse y apareció frente a Crizalys, quien parecía sorprendida por el acto.

Eclipse: Sorprendida?... ahora que la balanza esta a mi favor te pondré esto así de simple, utilizo mi hechizo para cambiar de reina o solo aceptas el cambio... En simples palabras es un si o un si?.

Crizalys:Telo vuelvo a decir... NO.

Ella volvió a tirar un rayo contra Eclipse, pero antes de que este golpeara a Eclipse, golpeo a Blizzard... Eclipse miro asustado por lo ocurrido que fue a auxiliarla pero un rayo lo detuvo.

Crizalys:Aqui estoy príncipe...

Eclipse:TU TE LO BUSCASTE CRIZALYS.

Eclipse envolvió con su aura a Crizalys, quien miraba con susto a Eclipse, el tenía una cara de ira al grado, que Crizalys comenzó a lamentar lo que avía echo...

Eclipse:=El bajo la cabeza y la alzo rápidamente, Crizalys salió despedida asía el cielo, justo arriba de donde estaba el eclipse solar, Solo ce podía escuchar un grito que perdía fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo... =Blizzard...=Fue asta ella=Blizzard...

esta estaba como simuladora en el piso, pero abia una erida en su pecho, profunda en la cual brotaba sangre de un color verdoso.

Eclipse:No Blizzard por favor...=Izo brillar su cuerno=

Blizzard:Eclipse...No tiene caso=Dijo débil=

Eclipse: si ahí esperanza...

El aura de Eclipse enbolvio a Blizzard.

Blizzard:Que ases...

Eclipse:Loque es correcto.

Tanto Blizzard como Eclipse miraron a una Simuladora la cual estaba frente sullo.

Crizalys: Dime cariño pensaste que sería fácil ganarme?... tendras el poder de esto pero el amor que clientes con mi súbdita me vuelve más fuerte, además un simple unicornio nunca le ganara a la Reyna de los simuladores.

Eclipse: Es cierto=Ce puso de pie.=Sabes yo e prendido mucho.=Camino hasta Crizalys=De niño aprendí que gracias a la amistad ahí esperanza.

Crizalys le aventó un rayo con su cuerno pero este choco con un escudo griz, el cual le regreso el rayo.

Eclipse:El amor...=Miro a Blizzard=Pureza en el alma...=siguió caminando asta Crizalys.=Valor para seguir la luz en nuestro corazón...

Crizalys emprendió vuelo para alejarse de Eclipse.

Eclipse:Te hablare con toda sinceridad Crizalys... pues la razón nos da la capacidad.

Un aura dorada comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Eclipse.

Eclipse:de ser los mejores, cambiar los errores y solo así...

Una luz tan brillante como el mismo sol ensegesio a todos ahy, Crizalys abrio los ojos y miro a Eclipse.

Eclipse: Evolucionar.

Todos en el lugar miraron a Eclipse.

Crizalys:Un... un... Alcionio...=Dijo temerosa=

Eclipse:si tu no haces algo por tu especie...=Emprendió vuelo con sus alas, hasta ponerse frente a ella=Yo are algo por ella y no solo eso... Darles un mejor lugar.

Un rayo salió del cuerno de Eclipse golpeando a Crizalys, la cual termino convirtiéndose en una estatua, la cual al caer al suelo ce despedazo en una infinidad de pedazos.

Eclipse bajo y miro a Blizzard quien aún sangraba... el ce aserco a ella.

Blizzard:Eclipse...=Sonrio=Tequilero.

Eclipse: Igual yo ati... pero no puedo dejar que te mueras.

Blizzard:Eclipse...

Eclipse volvió a envolver con su aura a Blizzard quien le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero el ce nego a escucharla.

Blizzard:ECLIPSE.

Una luz amarilla encegueció de nuevo a todos junto con un centellar de estrellas que abian aparecido, pero lo curioso era que Eclipse ya no estaba ahí.

Blizzard:Eclipse?...=Miro de un lado a otro=Eclipse... ECLIPSEEE.

Tanto el sol y la luna comenzaron a separarse lentamente, haciendo que aquel fenómeno dejara de estar presente ahí, sin embargo avía algo curioso aquellas estrellas caian lentamente y conforme lo asían todos los simuladores comenzaban a tomar forma pony, de todas formas, tamaños, colores y razas, Blizzard estaba incluida. Ya no había más simuladores, todos ahí se miraban entre si pues aquella forma oscura y verdosa que antes tenían ya no existía. Al cabo de unos minutos 30 guardias reales llegaron al lugar, quienes preguntaron inmediatamente.

Capitan:Pero que hacen en un lugar asi?...=Miro a los ponys antes simuladores=Donde esta el príncipe.

Todos agacharon la cabeza con excepción de los guardias.

Capitan:Donde está, mírenme cuando les hablo.

Blizzard ce puso de pie, y fue asta donde estaba este guardia.

Capitan:Saves donde ce encuentra?.

ella asintió con la cabeza y con su casco señalo al cielo, este guardia miro asia arriba y puso obcervar cientos de pequeñitas estrenas, las cuales ce elevaban sin detenerce.

Capitan:Algien puede explicarme loque a ocurrido?.

En Canterlot, en el castillo o palacio como gusten, Celestia quien estaba preocupada junto a Luna quienes ce encontraban en la sala del trono, esperando las noticias de los guardias que fueron a lugar.

Luna: Tranquila hermana, veras que todo estará bien.=Trato de calmarla=

Celestia: Luna... llevo semanas sin saber de el...

Luna: Lose pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que vengan con las noti...

No termino de hablar cuando las puertas del salón ce abrieron dejando ver a un pony terrestre con armadura dorada.

Pony:Princesas... Este...=Ce quito el casco.=Debo…=Suspiro algo nervioso= informarle que el Príncipe Eclipse esta...=Trago saliva=Muerto.

Esto callo como de lleno contra Celestia quien tan solo ce quedo en shok, mirando con miedo al guardia quien solo se inclino algo timido mientras salia del lugar.

Luna: Retírense todos...

Los guardias asintieron y salieron del lugar, inclullendo los que cuidaban el trono.

Luna: Hermana...=Dijo abrasándola.=

Celestia: Porque tienen que ser a los que más quiero hermanita...=Dijo llorando, abrasada de Luna.=

Luna: Tenemos que avisar a todos...

Celestia:Si... prepara todo para el velorio...

Las horas avían pasado y la noticia sobre la muerte de Eclipse viajo a gran velocidad por toda Equestria.

PonyHattan, una ciudad enorme con edificios altos al igual que sus tiendas de todo tipo avia una Unicornio caminando ella era de pelaje rojo y crin rosa. la cual caminaba tranquila asta que paso por una tienda, la cual tenía periódicos, recientes.

Liria: Me da uno.=Dijo al vendedor.=

Vendedor: Claro toma... Son tres bits.

Liria: Si.=Dijo entregando el dinero.

Con ayuda de su magia, comenzó a leer el encabezado el cual la dejo como piedra.

Liria:E-E-Eclipse... muerto...

YeguaDelphia. una ciudad costera, en los muelles avía otra unicornio roja con crin roza, pero a diferencia de la anterior tenia los ojos verdes, ella caminaba tranquila por esos muelles, cuando escucho a dos ponys hablar.

Pony:Escuchaste que el príncipe Eclipse murió.

yegua: Si... pobre princesa debe de estar muy triste...

la unicornio quedo en shok al escuchar esto.

Liriam:Eclipse...

En Canterlot la ciudad permanecía en silencio, había ponis en las calles pero ni uno hablaba. Dentro de estos ponis ce encontraban los Simuladores lo cuales, ce convirtieron en ponis normales, dos guardias ce acercaron a uno de estos antiguos simuladores, quien era Blizzard.

Guardia: Nos puede acompañar.

Guardia2: La princesa quiere verla.

Blizzard:Si está bien...=Dijo triste.=

Dentro del castillo, avían algunos nobles los cuales conocían a Eclipse por los viajes que el asía con su madre, o cuando era la gran gala del galope, ellos lograba hablar con el. Pero en si estos nobles solo iban para tratar de ganar un poco de reconocimiento de parte de la princesa... Blizzard rápidamente reconoció a un guardia que estaba allí era Green un unicornio verde de crin castaña, pero al estar en servicio el no presto mucha atención a Blizzard quien miro con algo de tristeza a Green, ambos guardias llevaron a Blizzard a una habitación, mas especifica la habitación e Celestia, la cual ce podía identificar por un gran sol en la puerta. Los guardias le dieron instrucciones de pasar, cosa que ella iso, al hacerlo ce encontró con Celestia, al lado de su hermana Luna, quienes platicaban, ambas Alicornios vieron a Blizzard y ella ce inclino un poco.

Luna: Me retiro hermana, iré a preparar todo, supongo que Shining y Cadence no tardaran en llegar.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación, antes de salir miro a Blizzard, de una manera neutral.=

Cuando estaban ambas solas.

Blizzard:P-princesa...=Dijo inclinándose un poco.=

Celestia:Sientate Blizzard...=Dijo un poco triste.=

Celestia tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón, Blizzard tomo asiento al lado de ella, ubo un silencio que incomodaba a ambas, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos los cuales parecian horas, asta que.

Blizzard:Lo siento princesa...=Dijo triste=No quería que le pasara nada malo... Discúlpeme...=Dijo llorando.=

La princesa miro a Blizzard quien comensal a llorar, pero fue ahí cuando Blizzard sintió algo, ella volteo con Celestia quien la abrasaba con su ala.

Celestia:Blizzard...=Dijo entre lágrimas.=note culpo por eso...=paso un tiempo para que se tranquilizaran las dos.=Eclipse, me había contado sobre que tu eras una simuladora... que incluso trataría de hacer que tú y los demás volvieran hacer como nosotros. Al igual que Stardust.

Blizzard:Quien es Stardust?.

Celestia: Su padre... un unicornio idéntico a el.

Blizzard:Crizalys hablo de el...

Celestia:No me sorprende, ella fue quien lo mato.

Blizzard:Pero había dicho que tú nunca supiste quien lo mato.

Celestia: Lo savia, sin embargo ella ce oculto=Suspiro=Además... tenía cosas que aser, entre ellas cuidar a Eclipse.=Rio un poco=Sabes Stardust quería que nuestro hijo se llamara Eclipse...Pero regresando al tema...=Le entrego un Libro a Blizzard=

Blizzard:Que es esto?.

Celestia:Mira al ultima pagina...

Asiendo caso fue hasta la última página, al hacerlo ce encontró con un hechizo, con la letra idéntica a ala de Eclipse.

Blizzard:Pero aquí dice que si puede cambiar a los simuladores con el hechizo... entonces por que el...=Ce toco el pocho.=Me curo... al salvarme, el dio su vida... a cambio de la mia.

Celestia:No todos los hechizos son perfectos.

Blizzard:Pero entonces lo que iso porque no simplemente uso la magia para curarme, y asi evitaba... sacrificarse el.

Celestia:Solo Eclipse tendría sus razones...=Ce puso de pie.=Además... no creo que a el le guste vernos tristes o sí?.

Blizzard:Tiene razón princesa...=Ce puso de pie.=

Celestia: Ven ahí ponis nuevos a quienes darles la bien venida no?.

Blizzard:Asi es.

Las horas pasaron, Blizzard presento a todos los antiguos simuladores ante Celestia, quien con ayuda de barios burócratas, comenzaron a preparar los papeles, de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo aun asi el funeral ce realizaría, y Liria y Liriam avian llegado al lugar, ambas gemelas miraron a Celestia quien estaba junto a Shining Armor y Cadence, quienes estaba igual de tristes por lo acontecido, en cuanto a Skyla... no tardaría en llegar también.

Cadence:Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Eclipse tia.

Shining:Si ahí algo que podamos hacer para...

Celestia: No Armor... pero igual muchas gracias.=Miro a las gemelas.=Ayuden por favor a mi hermana, con los preparativos.

Shining:Si princesa.

Las gemelas miraba a Celestia acercarse a ellas, ambas unicornios tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Liriam:Princesa... supimos lo ocurrido...=Dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.=

Liria:Si...Nunca pensé que sería la última vez que lo veríamos antes de irnos de Canterlot...=Dijo muy triste.=

Celestia: Lose... nadie espera esto... Dentro de poca cera la ceremonia, si quieren pasen más tarde ya que todo este...

Liriam:Dejenos ayudarle.

Liria:Si es lo menos que podemos hacer princesa.

Celestia acepto la ayuda de ambas unicornios.

Horas después...

Era de noche, una luna llena iluminaba el camino de todos, dentro del castillo acudieron nobles que Celestia conocía, los padres de los amigos de Eclipse, entre ellos los padres de Blizzard, tanto Green como Liriam y Liria estaban ahí. Cadence y Shining estaban presentes también, Skyla pudo llegar casi instantáneamente después de terminar los preparativos.

todos en el lugar vestían de traje y vestidos negros, algunas yeguas tenían velos oscuros, entre ellos Rarity incluida, había un pequeño altar donde avía una foto de Eclipse con un traje negro, de corbata roja...

Green:Eclipse...=Dijo triste=

Flash Back.

Vemos a un unicornio verde sentado en una cilla, era recreo y muchos potrillos de la academia de magia jugaban, este potro tan solo miro una pequeña bolsa de papel al lado suyo la abrió y saco un sándwich. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente, hasta que una pelota roja callo en sima de su almuerzo, cayendo directo al piso.

Green:QUE LES PASA.=Dijo el mirando a tres potros unicornios frente a el.=

Potro1:UHY perdón Green=Dijo con cinismo=Lamento muchoooo=Dijo con sarcasmo=Que la pelota callera sobre tu comida.

Green:Solo porque eres estas en un grado más alto te aprovechas.

Potro1:Y qué piensas hacer eh?.

No termino de hablar cuando un aura dorada envolvió el cuello de este potro, tumbándolo al suelo para luego irse arrastrando hasta la banca donde estaba Green, luego como cual marioneta fue hasta el centro del patio del recreo, donde callo fuerte mente contra un charco de agua. Green miro a frente suyo y miro un Unicornio blanco con crin ondeante, de ojos amarillos quien le sonreía amablemente.

Eclipse: Ven, vamos a la cooperativa a comprar algo yo te invito.

Fin del flash back.

Pinki, Reinbow, Twiligth, Rarity, Apple jack y Flutter shy: Eclipse...=Dijeron casi al unisono.=

Flash back.

Celestia y Eclipse habían ido de visita a Pony ville, donde fueron invitados por los Cake a comer en su ``Restaurant de dulces´´(Si le dice mi hermanita) y ocurrió lo mismo que con Filomena la Fenix de Celestia, recibió un mensaje de la alcaldesa que ocupaba hablar con ella, por lo cual...

Celestia: Chicas les puedo encargar a Eclipse por un momento?.

Twiligth:Claro princesa=Dijo instantáneamente después de que Celestia termino=

Rarity:Loque sea por usted... y par para cuidar a este adorable chico...

Eclipse en ese entonces tenía tan solo 2 años, el miro a su madre, el cual solo dijo "Ma"

Celestia: Descuida la pasaras bien con ellas...=Ce puso de pie=Pasare luego que termine.

Celestia fue escoltada por varios guardias, hasta la salida, en cuanto la puerta ce cerro, todas las manes miraron a Eclipse quien jugaba con la comida.

Rarity:Apoco no es lindo...=Dijo acariciando el crin de Eclipse.=

Reinbow:Que creen que le guste más cuando crezca el deporte o el estudio como aca estrella.=Dijo señalando Twiligth.=

Twiligth:Oye...=Miro a Eclipse=Aunque en cierto modo tienes razón...

Eclipse miro de un lado a otro como buscando algo, las portadoras ce extrañaron por este comportamiento, hasta que este potrillo comenzó a ponerse triste al grado de comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

Reinbow:Oh oh... alerta.

Pinki:Tranquilas todas, la tía pinki sabe que hacer.

Al decir esto pinki fue a bajo de la mesa y cuando salió tenía un sombrero divertido, junto con una espanta suegras, unos globos y la cerecita sobre el pastel confeti.

Pinki:TADA=Dijo alzando los brazos al aire mientras soplaba la espanta suegras.=

Eclipse estornudo al sentir el confeti sobre su nariz por lo cual comenzó a llorar.

Apple jack:No seas tan ruidosa pinki.

Rarity:Si además no es forma de tratar a un niño...Ven cosita...

Rarity cargo a Eclipse quien no pareció calmarse, por más que lo intentaba.

Twiligth:YA SE... Pinki consigue un poco de Leche tibia en un biberón, quizás así ce calme.

Pinki y Apple jack fueron por ese biberón, al llegar ce lo entregaron a Eclipse, quien rapidamente lo empujo con sus pesuñas, rechazándolo y tirándolo al piso.

Rarity:Quisas si le cantamos algo ce quede dormido.

Fluttershy:buena idea.

Lejos de empezar a cantar Reinbow no le agradaba mucho este tipo de cosas por lo cual prefirió irse al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo ella no se fijo bien y termino tropezando con el sombrero que pinki había tirado en el suelo después de ir por el biberón, haciendo que ella chocase con la pared y a causa de la vibración un gran saco de harina callo sobre Twiligth, Rarity, Apple jack y Pinki,

Twiligth:REINBOW.

Rarity:PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR...

El reclamo de Rarity termino cuando escucharon todas una risita infantil, las manes miraron a Eclipse quien reía y aplaudía con sus cascos ante loque Había ocurrido.

Eclipse:EINBOU.=Dijo mientras seguía riendo y aplaudiendo=

Reinbow:ESCUCHARON DIJO MI NOMBRE=Dijo alegre=

Rarity:Balla sentido del humor que tiene...=Dijo tratando de limpiarse.=

Flutter shy:almenos no está llorando...

La puerta del sugar cube se abrió dejando ver a Celestia y a sus guardias.

Celestia:Espero que no les allá causado...=Miro a cuatro de las manes cubiertas por arina.=Que paso?.

Todas:No querrá- saber...

Fin del Flash back.

Muchos ce acercaban al altar a dejar flores, entre ellos los amigos de Eclipse, quienes incluso estuvieron a un lado del altar... un guardia ce acerco asta Celestia, quien no parecía contenta pues había dicho que no quería saber nada sobre, cosas políticas, Militares, ETC.

Guardia: Princesa=Ce inclino=

Celestia: Les había dicho que no quería saber nada relacionado con...

No termino de hablar cuando las puertas de aquella sala ce abrio de par en par, dejando ver a un unicornio de la misma estatura de Celestia, de crin ondeante y ojos amarillos.

Eclipse:Balla...=Miro a todos los presentes.=Desaparezco unos días y me dan por muerto?, que familiares y amigos tengo.=Dijo en un tono de voz feliz.=

Todos en la sala miraban atónitos al recién llegado, era casi cómos si todos vieran un fantasma frente suyo, hasta que los primeros en reaccionar fueron Green, Liria y Liriam quienes fueron directo hasta el, seguidos por Blizzard.

Liria y Liriam:ECLIPSE.=Dijeron llorando de alegría mientras lo abrasaban.=

Eclipse: Creí que estaban en YeguadelPhia y PonyHattan.=Dijo mirándolas.=

Liria: Después de loque supimos...=Ce seco las lágrimas.=

Liriam:Venimos de inmediato...

Green:Que bien que estes aun con los vivos=Dijo feliz, mientras lo miraba=

Eclipse : el descansar es solo un lujo que cele da a los muertos... y a mi me falta todavía mucho que hacer, aquí.

Las gemelas miraron atrás de ellas y vieron a Blizzard quien miraba a Eclipse.

Eclipse: Hola cari...

No termino la frase cuando...Todos en el lugar quedaron Helados al mirar como Eclipse recibía una bofetada que resonó por todo el palacio por parte de Blizzard.

Eclipse:AAAH=Dijo sobándose la mejilla=Y ESO PORQUE?.

Blizzard:PORQUE? AUN PREGUNTAS?.=Dijo enojada=TE INPORTO UN BLEVO LOQUE TE DIJE Y ENSIMA NOS DISTE A TODOS UN SUSTO DE MUERTE.

Eclipse:En mi defen...

No volvió a termina cuando Blizzard ce abalanzo sobre el dándole un beso en los labios.

Blizzard:Me alegra saber que aun estas vivo...=Dijo mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente.=

Eclipse:Yo igual=Dijo correspondiendo el abraso.=

Tras el susto, las explicaciones comenzaron, sobre todo loque avia visto Blizzard, de como Eclipse ce transformo en Alicornio... pero ella lejos de ablar de eso no dijo nada relacionado...

Blizzard:Entonses porque desapareciste?...

Eclipse:Beras después de lo que ice con Crizalys viste que el sol y la luna volvían a sus respectivas posiciones... ocurrió lo mismo con migo deje la magia y poderes que utilize de ellas, si quizás tarde mucho en volver a reaparecer pero, valió la pena.=Dijo abrasando a Blizzard.=

Luna:A la próxima avisa con mas antelación sobrino.

Eclipse:Lo prometo.

Celestia:Me alegra muchísimo que estes bien.=Dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza contra ella, tanto con sus cascos y sus alas=

Eclipse:Saven...=miro a sus amigos=Asia mucho que no estábamos todos juntos... les parece si vamos con Ice?.

las gemelas, Green y Blizzard aceptaron de buena gana, por lo cual ce dirijieron deinmediato asia aquella Heladería que siempre iban.

Celestia pudo dar lugar a todos los nuevos ponys, y entre ellos a Yellow la antigua niñera de Eclipse, algunos los mando a diferentes partes de Equestria, pero les consiguió lugar... para fortunio de los padres de Blizzard pudieron seguir en su antigua casa en Canterlot.

En la heladería de Ice, podemos ver a Eclipse sentado al lado de Blizzard, Green, Liriam y Liria... todos ellos compartían una mesa, fue ahí cuando una pony blanca apareció.

Ice:HOLA...=Miro a Eclipse=No me creía las historias... primero muerto ahora vivo?, creo que la prensa ya no sabe que decir... pero bueno lo de siempre?.

Todos: Si.

Ice: ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Ice ce retiro, los 5 conversaron.

Eclipse: Como les a ido a ustedes con los estudios?.

Liriam:Dentro de 3 años me graduó.

Liria:Ami 4.

Liriam:Dinos Green, ya encontraste pareja o aun no?.

Green:Como les gusta molestar con eso.

Liriam:HUY cuidado hermana, no valla a ser que nos meta a la cárcel el guardia.

Green:Soi sargento... Además bien estoy pensando eso.

Liria:Esa es una de las razones por la cual nunca encontraras novia, no conversas con nadie más que nosotros.

La conversación siguió tranquila mente, a excepción que Blizzard aun tenía una gran duda... porque no tiene sus alas Eclipse?.

Flash back.

Estamos en una zona oscura... la nada, el vacío, lo único que avía era un Alicornio blanco de crin ondeante.

¿?¿?:No es bonito verdad?... es loque deja el suicidio... aunque sea por salvar a otro.

Eclipse: Quien eres?=Dijo volteando a tras suyo, pero apareció un unicornio blanco de crin blanca y ojos amarillos.=

¿?¿?:As crecido mucho Eclipse.

Eclipse: Como sabes mi nombre?.

¿?¿?:Porque no conocería el nombre de mi propio hijo?.

Eclipse:S-Stardust?...=Dijo extrañado, el unicornio afirmo con la cabeza=Papà...

Stardust:Que hiciste hijo para terminar en este lugar?... te esperaba pero vi que tu te fuiste para otro lado.

Eclipse:Que es este lugar?.

Stardust:a aquellos que mueren a causa de un suicidio llegan a este lugar...

Eclipse: Morí...

Stardust:Asi es.

Eclipse:No... NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI.=Dijo golpeando el ``suelo´´=

Stardust:Oye...=Miro a Eclipse=Cada determinado tiempo ce abre una puerta entre los vivos y los muertos... solo que tu tendrías que regresar antes de que ce sierre esa puerta.

Eclipse:Deque servirá... tendría que regresar aquí.

Stardust:No me entendiste verdad hijo?... tu ahora, como estas tienes que regresar... si vuelves a ser un unicornio podrías permanecer ahí.

Eclipse:Y que ahí de ti...

Stardust:Yo ya no tengo porque estar en ese mundo... tan solo iría de visita... Bienes o te quedas?.

Fin del flash back.

Vemos a todos conversar alegremente, Eclipse desvió la mirada a la ventana, ahí miro aun unicornio blando de ojos amarillos, quien ce despidió.

Eclipse: Adiós padre... y gracias...

En el castillo Celestia estaba en su habitación, recostada en una cama grande, junto a unos documentos los cuales ella comenzaba afirmar, todo tranquilo hasta que una leve brisa nocturna entro por la ventana haciendo temblar un poco a esta alicornio blanca.

Celestia:Que frio...

Ella ce puso de pie y fue a cerrar ambas ventanas, un poco más tranquila con esto ella volvió a sus asuntos, pero sentía algo raro esta ves... aquella sensación que sentimos cuando alguien nos vigila, ella volteo de un lado a otro pero no vio nada, pero sintió algo atrás de ella, lejos de gritar, sintió de hecho algo de placer… al tiempo que ella dejo salir un gemido.

?¿?¿?:Buenas noches cariño...

Celestia conocía muy bien esa voz, con desesperación volteo asía atrás suyo, pero se topó con un beso de parte de un unicornio blanco.

?¿?¿?:Perdiste algo?=Dijo separándose de Celestia=Mi amor.

Celestia:S...Stardust...=Dijo incrédula=!STARDUST!=lo abraso, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos=

Stardust: Cuanto tiempo a pasado?.=Dijo abrasándola=

Celestia: 119 años...5 meses...2 semanas... 5 dias... Pero…=Se limpió las lágrimas= Quien los cuenta=Sonrió feliz=

Stardust:Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo. jajaja.=Dijo mientras abrazaba a Celestia.=No has cambiado nada...

Celestia: Tampoco tu...=Le dio un beso en la mejilla al unicornio=

Stardust: Como va nuestro potrillo?.

Celestia:De maravilla.

Stardust:Me alegra... por cierto... me llego un rumor que volvió a todos los simuladores ponis... es cierto?.

Celestia:Si.

Stardust ce separo de Celestia, al aserlo ce puso de pie.

Stardust:Termino loque yo no pude.=Dijo con cierta alegría, mientras caminaba hasta la ventana.=No podría estar mas feliz.

Celestia:Stardust...=El volteo=No sabes lo mucho que te extraño...

Stardust:Tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando nos veamos en la otra vida...

Celestia: No quieres algo para el camino?.=Dijo en tono seductor.=Algo para que tengas para esperarme?.

Stardust:Mi tiempo es limitado cariño... Lo siento.

Celestia: Entiendo...=Dijo algo triste.=

Stardust:Aunque que… puede que llegue tarde unas cuantas horas. no importara.=Dijo volviendo a la cama con Celestia=Ágamos que esto dure porque pasaras mucho tiempo con abstinencia.

Celestia:entonses no andemos con rodeos cariño...

Stardust:Me hubiera gustado tener una hija.

Celestia:Eso ce puede arreglar.

Stardust:Te amo...

Celestia:No mas que yo.

Stardust:Asta que la muerte nos separe...

Celestia:Y sea ella quien nos una al final...=Dio un beso a Stardust=

Stardust:Por toda la Eternidad=La abraso.=

Celestia y Stardust:Estaremos juntos...

Eclipse a la edad de 25 años ce caso con Blizzard... una boda que ni uno y otro olvidara nunca...

Liria y Liriam terminaron sus estudios, tras eso ambas conocieron a diferentes sementales los cuales asta el dia de ahora las an tratado bien...

Green por otra parte ce convirtió en teniente de la guardia real de Canterlot, aun ahy sierto problema pues quieren nombrarlo capitán pero Shining armor ce reúsa a ceder el puesto.

Blizzard termino siendo una de las yeguas más felices de toda Ecuestria, hasta hoy sigue siendo ofendida por algunos nobles. pero a ella nole importa ni en lo mas mínimo. de echo ella tiene la esperanza que la monarquía termine y llegue una Republica a ese reino... Eclipse apoya mucho loque Blizzard opina sobre esto.

En cuanto a este fic... le dio un Final.

FIN.

Moraleja: Recuerden podemos ser lo que queramos solo necesitamos un poco de fuerza de voluntad, es lo único que se requiere para poder cumplir lo que queremos.

Si les agrado, les recomiendo que lean Unrealturnament Ecuestre (Claro cuando lo haga XD)... soy fanático de la llegada de humanos a Ecuestria o de otras especies.

Soi su amigo n1god y les deseo lo mejor para su futuro, Recuerden: pórtense mal y cuídense bien.


End file.
